Mortal Kombat: Mileena's Fate
by Infinitii L'Sedria
Summary: Edenia. Another realm taken by Shao Kahn in his quest for complete dominance. Earthrealm is next, as the tournament that will decide the realm's fate nears. Mileena plots against her sibling Kitana secretly in an effort to increase her power. Things take an unexpected turn, causing Mileena to get more than what she bargains for. But is it all worth it?
1. Intro

"This all belongs to me now," Shao Kahn, the long term emperor of Outworld, says as he gazes through a window in one of the rooms of the Edenian palace he is invading with Shang Tsung to his left.

It has to be at least forty stories high, overlooking the entire realm being torn apart by assassins, Tarkatans, and bandits all led by Shao Kahn himself. He has won ten Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row against the Edenians, giving him every right to take control of the entire realm regardless of how wrong it was. Fires haunt the grounds, innocents are slaughtered and the realm will now merge with Outworld.

"Yes emperor. Shall we free the imprisoned down below in the cells?" Shang Tsung insists, an evilish smirk on his face.

Shao Kahn sees no use in turning back at this point.

"No, they shall also be killed as well, unless they are of use to me," his strong words hits the atmosphere like an ice sickle to the ground.

"I see...shall we?" Shao Kahn and the sorcerer walk through the large, but beautifully carved with dragons of gold, wooden door leading through to the hallway.

Shang Tsung opens it as Shao Kahn proceeds down the long, once elegant hall with Shang Tsung following close behind. The floors were once a beautiful red with gold trimmed designs throughout every piece of carpet you could lay eyes on. Now it is stained with blood, and an occasional body here and there. Shao Kahn's minions run through the halls raiding every room and killing everyone they come across, no questions asked.

As the Emperor proceeds down the hall, his minions slow their speed as they dash by him. None dare to tempt the emperor on a deathly day as this. Screams of men and women come from every room and commotion and panic fills the entire palace as if it has become something of a slaughter house. By the time the emperor passes another room, he comes across the same horrid images; bodies on the floor, couches and beds torn, none left even slightly alive. Some bodies loiter throughout the halls, displaying their lifelessness. This pleases him as he devilishly chuckles to himself.

They arrive at the largest door in the wing, the one the current king of Edenia is surely behind. It is an all gold door plated with red dragons and with handles made of ruby, matching the rest of the castle's interior, but standing out the most.

"Now, for why we are really here," says Shang Tsung in a devious voice.

He blasts open the door with a mere energy surge from his hand. Shao Kahn enters, ready to kill whoever he sees. As they knew, the king is present, standing with a rather large blade pointed at the door near his throne, shock and determination both fill his eyes.

To his right is the queen with an infant crying in her arms that is wrapped in a silk blanket. Her face lights up with fear as her eyes land on first Shao Kahn, and then Shang Tsung. She cradles the infant closer to her chest in a protective manner as she stays behind the king, for he is her last hope, and Edenia's.

"Stay away or I will kill you! I will not let you bring harm to my family and swear, I will not let you have this palace!" he practically screams, pointing his sword outward.

The king's nervousness shows only slightly as he threatens them both, though the fear of failure is running through his entire body and mind.

"With what? That?" Shang Tsung mocks, using his foot to kick the sword away as he and Shao Kahn advance closer.

The king places his hands up in surrender as he is forced back onto his throne chair defenseless, leaving Shao Kahn the perfect and certain chance to take his life to claim Edenia for himself. Shao Kahn wastes no time; he raises the king up by the throat, choking him intensely.

The king turns to his wife knowing his life will soon end, and smiles gracefully, the only thing he could do. Shao Kahn snaps his neck and throws him to the side of the throne, leaving him in a pool of blood on the cold, hard floor. The queen screams in horror, warm tears streaming down her face as she backed into a corner helpless, holding her precious child close to her. Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung both turn to her. Shang Tsung walks up to her, pulling her up by her long, luscious, black and brown hair.

"What ever shall we do with you," he says devilishly over her cries.

She holds on tighter to her child.

"Please, mercy me! If not me, my child," she cries.

Shao Kahn looks down at her as her pupils spring tears from her brown eyes; her smooth face softens him slightly.

"Sorry to tell you miss, but your soul is-"

"Sorcerer, put her down," Shao Kahn orders, interrupting him.

By the tone of his voice he knows not to question the emperor. He immediately loosens his grip on her curly locks causing her fall to the ground while cradling her kin. She peers upward at Shao Kahn in shock, hurt, and confusion. Her eyes alone asked why.

"_Why did he do this? Why did he spare me after taking almost everything from me and my people?"_

He catches wind of this, and then answers her by saying, "I will spare you, and your...child," as he graced her cheek with his palm. "As queen of the original throne, I shall take you in as my wife. You shall maintain your title," he practically announces before turning to leave.

Shang Tsung follows in disappointment, for he did not get to take her soul. The queen was left to sob on the throne room floor, alone.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

All of Edenia had been taken within three days of the invasion. Shao Kahn is now taking the king's place, and he organizes 'Edenia' anyway he sees fit. In no time, it merged with Outworld. The queen, Sindel, had been at his side aloof with the memory of her beautiful realm. Everywhere she went, she could not help but remember that awful night. The only love she felt she truly had was that of her child's.

Regardless of how distant she seems, Shao Kahn began to develope feelings for Sindel, for her beauty knows no bounds. It never occurred to him that he'd ever feel anything for anyone, being a feared emperor was a great feeling as it was.

Knowing this, he attempts at conversation every chance he receives. However, she is not one for words when it comes down to him, and this he understands why. They share a throne, a quarters and are always near each other as a queen and "king" should be.

However, when morning arrives and as she awakens, Shao Kahn turns to her. The sadness still lingers somewhere inside, making her seem almost dead. She leaps out of bed with her silk nightgown gracing her figure and looks out of the window, taking in what Edenia has become. She no longer recognizes this place as her sanctuary; the once elegant river that lingers below was now streaming dark waters. The fountain which held a statue of her built by her people, who were now dead, has begun to decay. This is a hell she cannot wait to escape.

Shao Kahn walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality as well as stopping the forming of her tears. She turns to face him in sorrowful and angry confusion. She assumed she was only his prize for taking Edenia, nothing more. Conversation was always strangely taken in. He looks into her soft brown eyes as she peers back into his burning green eyes.

"Sindel...there is something I wish for you to know," he begins.

He had never done this before in his life; it makes him feel as if he is a weak and brittle mortal. Though, he is well aware of his strength and knows it has no limits.

"Yes my lord," she replies calmly with a hint of anger on her voice as she remains gazing into his eyes.

He cannot bring himself to say what he intends to. He just stands idly, gazing at her with their faces mere inches apart. Finally, he gives in.

"I know I have taken everything from you. I have no right to declare this but..." he pauses.

"_Blast…" _he thinks to himself.

She continues to gaze upon him with slightly confused eyes that tell him to continue. He then suddenly leans downward and presses her lips to his softly and passionately.

"I care for you, and I will treasure you as if you are a goddess, not a mere queen, and you shall rule alongside me valiantly," he finishes.

Sindel has shock written all over her face. She feels as if there is nothing else she can do, which is right. She obviously has his heart; something no one else knew existed. But, she knows she would not accept it nor have it long.

Her plan is to sacrifice herself so her month old daughter can have essence in her soul, to keep her pure in this new tainted Edenia. She knew it was the only way Edenia might ever get restored to what it used to be, for her time is nearly over. Sindel will rather die than be tainted and feigning her love for a murderous emperor.

Night has fallen. This is the time she has specifically chosen to execute her plan. She makes her way over to her daughter's cradle and takes her into her arms gently. She then heads toward the door, gliding out of the room without Shao Kahn suspecting a thing in his slumber and proceeds down the corridor. Her bare feet make little noise against the floor and her silk nightgown twirls slightly in the draft of the palace. Hearing what she assumes to be a guard, she turns to a random quarter where she knows no one will pester. The door is wooden with red dragon carvings, quite plain compared to the others. Perfect.

A large candle lingers above each door for when night falls. This gives the red and gold castle a very seductive, luminous look while the flames are burning. She takes this in momentarily, reminiscing how peaceful the realm used to be. She then proceeds to open the door and head inside, closing it slowly and quietly behind her. She places her daughter on the bed and kisses her forehead.

"Behave for me," she whispers.

From her cotton laced silk nightgown she removes a vial containing a purifying potion, and a dagger. She dips the purple plated dagger into the blue liquid carefully and sets the rest in a large drawer, placing books and such over it carefully, making sure no one could ever find it, or at least not without looking very carefully. She speaks a short prayer and turns to her daughter with a tear falling down her cheek.

"I love you...Kitana," she says, then raises the dagger with both hands and plunges it into her abdomen, grunting from the pain with a look of relief on her face.

She falls to the floor with blood staining the dagger and the spot in which she lay. Kitana watches, unaware of what her mother just did. As a result of this a bright, luminous light blue spirit arose from her body, waving around the room slowly until finally it finds its way to Kitana. It travels into her, purifying her soul.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Shao Kahn sits upon his throne expecting Sindel to show up at any moment. He wonders where she is, but tends to his other evil duties. He glances around the decorated red and golden room in confidence. Suddenly, Shang Tsung enters his room swiftly and bows.

"Emperor..." he speaks as though he knew something awful.

"What," Shao Kahn replies irritatedly, expecting him to be Sindel.

"I have rather troubling news..." he says hesitantly, knowing Shao Kahn's temper, the emperor could kill him at any moment.

"Enlighten me," he snaps sarcastically.

"This is something you must see yourself to believe," Shang Tsung hints for the emperor to follow.

Shao Kahn does not like it, however he stands from his throne and Shang Tsung leads the way.

"This had better be worth my time sorcerer, or I'll kill you myself," Shao Kahn barks, unaware of the situation. Shang Tsung leads him to a wooden door with red carvings.

"You will see once we are inside," Shang Tsung promises, sparking Shao Kahn's curiosity and the urge to kill the sorcerer where he stands.

He quickly opens the door and then they see it...see her. A few guards stand over Sindel who is on the ground, waiting for Shao Kahn's orders on what to do with her. Shao Kahn's eyes grow wide with confusion.

"What is this!?" he yells, catching everyone's eyes.

"It seems she has taken her life to purify her daughter's," Shang Tsung explains with his head down.

"RAH!" Shao Kahn shouts with so much anger everyone steps back.

Shang Tsung looks on the bed at Kitana, who is clueless as to what is occurring at this very moment. Shao Kahn turns and punches the wall to his right, knocking through it so thoroughly you could walk into the next room as if they are connected. The guards jump as the emperor does this. It was silent for a moment until Shao Kahn calms himself and looks to Kitana. He walks over to her and wraps his hands around her tiny body, raising her up.

"Take Sindel to the burial," he orders and storms out, Kitana in his hands. As Shang Tsung follows behind him, Shao turns and hands Kitana to him.

"Make me another daughter...in case this one ever learns of what happened, and forever resents me, make sure the other will not," he orders. "And capture Sindel's soul before it passes into the heavens and is forever lost. She will never leave this realm," Shao Kahn adds harshly.

"Yes emperor," Shang Tsung bows.

As Shao Kahn passes, Shang evilly grins down at Kitana.

"As you wish," he whispers coldly.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Shang Tsung brings Kitana and her new 'sister' to Shao Kahn for approval.

"Just as you asked Emperor, a new daughter," the sorcerer announces while holding both girls who are wrapped in silk covers before Shao Kahn.

The emperor analyzes the two as he sits upon his throne. They appear to be exactly the same.

"Sindel's soul has been successfully stored in the flesh pits," Shang Tsung adds.

"Very well, what of my new daughter?" Shao Kahn asks impatiently.

"This is Kitana, and _this is Mileena_," he introduces with a smug grin.

He holds Mileena out to Shao Kahn. As he grabs her the silk wrap falls from her face revealing her true features. Shao Kahn stares at her for a moment.

"Yes, she may prove to be a great warrior when she matures," Shao Kahn announces. "Well done sorcerer."

Shang bows in appreciation. They are identical in every way, except one...


	2. Sisters

**10,000 YEARS LATER**

**~Mileena POV~**

"Fight!" my father shouts.

I face Kitana with serious eyes, eyes that say I am ready to attack her. She shoots the same look back, a bit calmer however. We circle the sandy arena, the sand almost getting into my shoes and massaging my toes. My hair is tied while hers is down, reaching the small of her back. This is how most are able to spot the difference between us with our masks on. There are others training in the other arenas near ours such as Kano, Reptile, Baraka, and Jade. The tournament is nearing, and training is our top priority.

We are in the back of our palace, high above Outworld. It is a beach-like area with patches of grass in some areas, but for the most part covered in sand. A river runs through the middle of it, creating a waterfall as it falls off the edge, joining the rest of the realm down below. It stands out, however the realm does not. The sky is always gloomy and cloudy, with a purple like tint some days, gray the next, and it seems not rain too often. The the only time the realm appears as decent is during late hours of the night, where flames light the dark realm everywhere and the orange moon does as well.

Our eyes lock. Father is mounted on his throne chair in front of us like always, examining how we can handle ourselves in the art of battle for the hundredth time. These battles usually end with us both out of breath and father telling us to call it a day. However, this time will be different, I intend it to be.

I step to Kitana, throwing a right punch without hesitation. She dodges it by pacing backwards going into her fight stance. I go into mine as well and a moment later I counter her attempted kick to my feet by jumping at kicking back, striking her jaw. She falls back with shock in her eyes as she glares at me behind her sapphire mask concealing her identity. I do not waver. I enter my stance once again, informing her I shall not take it easy, and neither shall she if she values her life.

She steps to me quickly throwing a left punch that I pace to dodge. However, the effort was pointless. The throw was simply a distraction as her left foot trips me, knocking me to the ground. Kitana then takes advantage of my position. She springs on top of me, giving me a right hook to the cheek, making the sand fly in the same direction I was hit. She goes for another hit, but my hand catches her fists. My instincts take over as I use my feet to flip our position swiftly, bringing her to the ground on her stomach and into the sand. This gives me the perfect opportunity to return the favor and pin her before she can stand.

I grab her hands and I watch her struggle. Knowing I have her at my mercy I hiss and lowered my head, then pause.

"_No... I cannot end her life yet. She must suffer first."_ my thoughts cram as I pin her, thinking of what to do.

I know father is watching and desires no hesitation, so instead I stand quickly and kick her, making it look as if I merely taunted her. Kitana grunts slightly from it. She stands to face me. Vengeance is written in my eyes and on my face behind my magenta mask I commonly hid my features with. I cannot even control my instincts during training. I want to murder her. Though it is currently a work in progress.

Kitana most likely does not notice. Instead she flips in the air and manages to kick me in the chest. The wind almost escapes me as her foot makes impact, knocking me to the dusty arena floor. I look up before taking to my feet.

The expression in her eyes looks as if she wants to say, "I got you now," and seeing this, I take to my feet quickly.

I am the better warrior, and I shall prove it. I prepare to attack again.

"Enough," our father announces.

We both stand straight, turn and run to him instantaneously. We bow before him, waiting for him to speak.

"Well done my daughters," he booms so loud all of Outworld probably hears.

"You are growing as warriors, this impresses me. However, I notice faults. Mileena," he shifts his eyes to me. "Never hold back on an opponent, regardless of who it is," he points out, leaving me to feel shame and anger. "Kitana, good job today," I look over at her to see her reaction to this.

She looks as if she could not care any less. This enrages me. I receive a pointless lecture while she receives praises. He always has favored her, everyone does.

"You are both dismissed," he flails his arm forward, signaling us to leave his presence.

I am the first to turn and walk away, leaving Kitana following behind me. However, I do not wish to go to my quarters. I venture around the palace, ditching my sister to head to a quiet area I usually go to when I feel alone, which is somewhat often. It has a large fountain with a statue of a woman on it. It was most likely quite a sight once, but now half of her face has gone, slowly decaying by the harsh winds every day. Time really does change things. The water in the fountain is still of the deepest blue as if the corruption of Outworld never struck it, which I find slightly stunning. The stone woman still recycles the water as well, bringing it back and forth to the little circular pond of water.

I look into the luscious blue waves as I sit on the fountain's edge. My masked face stares back at me. I turn back at the stone woman from whom the water pours from, gazing at her half face. It reminds me of myself, which is probably why I always come back here. I gaze back down at the water, and slowly pull down my mask, revealing my entire face.

The intense razor sharp teeth point back at me. My mouth stretches from almost ear to ear, making it look as if I am always smiling. However, I never truly do. Why did I have to be cursed with this trait? Why do I have to be this beast everyone is afraid to face if I am not masked? I look with angry eyes at my watery reflection, then turn away and gaze at the view of Outworld. I wasn't taking in the Elder God forsaken place, that is for sure. I just do not want to face what I despise most about myself. So I begin to think.

I feel as if I am always the second choice when it comes to Kitana and I. I figure it is because she doesn't share this curse, she looks almost perfect. Her nice round lips are a good size, her smooth face is surely the opposite if mine from the nose down. She is...beautiful. No matter how much it pains me to admit it. She takes it for granted, which makes me despise her entire being. But, what am I? I am just her sister that resembles a Tarkatan.

I let this sink in as I sit in the same spot until the barely visible sun goes down, and the moon sheds light on the realm. Sounds of crickets and distant screams fill the air. I hear a voice speak from behind me.

"Shao Kahn would like to see you immediately," the voice announces.

I turn around to see who is in my presence. It is Rain. He speaks behind a violet mask with a rather calm voice. Rain is probably my only friend, for he is one of the few that were never afraid to look at my entire face. However, he has feelings for Kitana, which makes me feel not envious, but feel that no matter who it is, Kitana will always come before me.

I just sigh and say, "Alright," as I place my mask back into its original place before heading back into the palace.

Rain escorts me to father's current location. Before opening the door, Rain grabs my shoulder and I turn to him with curious eyes. He gives me a look that says not to worry about what I am going to face. I take his advice with a nod and open the door as he walks off, leaving me to go inside. Father has his eyes glued to me, so I can tell whatever this is, it is of importance. I walk in and approach the throne, coming five feet away from his throne chair.

I bow before him saying, "Yes father," intently waiting on him to speak.

"As you know, the Mortal Kombat tournament is in ten days," he starts, and peers at me with an expression that says I better be listening, which I am.

I place my hands behind my back, never breaking eye contact to look at the artwork of the room we are in. The entire palace has the same color scheme and is equipped with so many windows you can see all of Outworld.

"Once we get there, you will be put against fighters I know you can handle. However, they are not the issue. It is Kitana who is the issue," he finishes.

I gasp in my head.

"_He's suspecting Kitana?"_ I think to myself.

Finally he sees, it was as if no one gives concern about her suspicious actions. Instead of saying those harsh words that I really wish to out loud, I simply reply, "What about her," with as little anger as I can muster to carry in my voice.

"I suspect she may want to join the Earthrealm forces during the tournament, therefore you will keep me updated on her actions and whereabouts throughout the event," he booms, echoing it through the whole room.

I bet if Kitana were down the hall, she'd hear the whole speech. However, I am pleased at this news. If Kitana betrays father, I will finally get the respect I deserve.

So I bow deeply and say, "As you wish father," in an innocent tone that betrays all my dark thoughts.

I wish to murder her myself before I even think of watching her every action. Whatever she may be plotting will not stop me from taking her life, especially delivering a pointless behavior report to father. This is something I deserve.

"You are dismissed," and with that I turn and walk out of the room.

The day is almost over and I have not seen Kitana anywhere throughout the huge palace. I figure she's up to no good. My hatred for her grows every day, whether I want it to or not. This rage I have inside of me refuses to give in. Instead of focusing on it I exit our palace and venture outside for a walk. I do not go to my usual spot, for Rain located me so someone else probably could as well. Instead, I go to another area which is hidden by a rather large tree that overlooks the realm. It is also a few feet to the right of the river, which brings fresh water to the heathens below as it leads into a waterfall. It's as if the palace is on a mountain.

The large moon shines bright, reflecting in my vengeful eyes. I sit there leaning on the large tree, thinking of the upcoming tournament, and how I'd execute my plan to execute my sister. I feel my teeth with my tongue behind my mask.

"_I'll use these to teach her a lesson," _I state mentally.

I hear footsteps subtly creep behind me and I turn around, climbing the tree quickly to the first branch I could kneel on. I see a guard, patrolling the perimeter. His armor shines brightly and creates noise with every step he takes. A ragged sword is in his hand as he advances. He walks over to the tree, gazing at where I had originally been, casually. I suppose he wonders who I am, for he examines around the spot.

The shadows made from the crisp, virescent leaves conceal my body as I gaze down at him. He looks so clueless, so ignorant of my presence, so...delicious. I hiss quietly, my light brown eyes widening as I lick my teeth. The beast within me longs for this, and no matter how much I resist, I know this will happen. My abdomen roars and my body tenses up. My eyes start twitching as I watch my prey inch closer to me.

"Hey you! What are you doing up there?" he demands finally spotting me, yet unaware of what I am going to do.

I waste no time as I pounce onto him without warning, landing directly on top of him while peering into his eyes. My hands plant his on the ground forcefully near both sides of his head as he yells in confusion. His sword drops into the grass getting lost in the darkness.

I raise my hand to his lips and whisper, "Shhh," seductively.

Luring the prey in with deception is the best way to end them, making the job that much easier and delighting. This is my prefered style of assassination. He looks up at me then grins.

"So that is what this is?" he asks slyly as he leans upward to kiss me.

I pushed him back down to the ground roughly, softly dragging my hand across his chest as I lean upward.

"That's a way you can put it," I reply as I quickly remove my mask, yank him by his helmet, and begin to gnaw into his neck harshly, eating his live flesh and drinking his blood that gushes from his arteries as screams of horror escape him.

I am not going to stop, I am unable to now. There is no turning back, and I am hooked to this feeling of starvation. I rip his entire head off of his shoulders with my teeth and spit it out to the side, ending his screams, while I viciously nibble at his neck that is still oozing blood. I let out moans of hunger and laughter as I continue devouring the rest of his body without pausing.

Suddenly, I stop. The feeling of intense hunger is somewhat gone. I then realize I had been holding my breath the entire time. I begin to breathe heavily, holding my chest, and then holding my stomach, which feels oddly content. I finally close my mouth, making my jaw feel at ease. I look down at my magenta training clothes which are blood stained entirely. I stand and peer around, taking in what I have done. It is thrilling and beyond worth it, though father would consider feasting on our forces treason. I walk over to his head, which is separated from his body, and take it into my hands.

I lift it by the hair. One of his eyes gazes up motionless while the other is so covered in blood I am unable to detect if it does the same. All of a sudden my arms stiffen. I know it will happen again, but I do not fight it this time. I start wheezing and let out another moan that sounds as if I have been starved to death and open my mouth wide just before biting into his face from his lips to his forehead. I chew and gnaw until I cannot anymore and drop the remainder of his head onto the bloody, grassy and somewhat sandy terrain.

This is not the first time I feasted on someone, but I decide I want no one to know about this event. I am not exactly one for attention, after all, this is more than a mere feast. This is who I am. I lift what remains of the man's body and go to the edge where the waterfall falls. I drop his head and body, watching to see how fast it falls compared to the water. He drops so fast, the impact of his body, or at least what is left of it, virtually explodes on the ground. Nothing too unusual for Outworld. A moment later, I sneak back inside as if nothing happened.

I make it back to my quarters undetected, and unnoticed. I immediately take off the bloody robes and replace them. I also use a towel to get the blood off of my skin, which assist in making it seem as if the encounter never happened. I gaze into the mirror, contemplating who I am, and what I am as I caress the side of my face with my left hand gently. I start to remember how the guard's flesh tastes and how it felt between my honed teeth. My body tenses again, which leads to me hissing at the mirror. The reaction causes my eyes to start glowing a tangerine color and my pupils become crescent.

I put a hand over my mouth a moment later, calming myself. I watch my eyes divert back to their normal light brown state with round pupils that shine back at me in my reflection. It is as if I am a switch, waiting to be turned. I then slip a veil over my face that hides my features from the nose down. I cannot sleep tonight. I stay up waiting for sunrise, allowing the hunger to completely wear off.


	3. The Ship

It is late at night and Kitana and I are in charge of assassinating a certain target for father. It is only one day before the tournament begins, and this will be the largest and most vital Mortal Kombat Outworld has had in centuries. Father has won nine times in a row against the Earthrealm forces, which means this is the last tournament win he needs in order to have full access to Earthrealm. Then we can invade, taking the realm for ourselves. The man we aim to murder apparently plans on betraying father and giving the Earth Realmers some vital information that we must keep secret, so he sent us to silence him. However, neither I nor Kitana knows what the information is.

We chase him, running at top speed until we finally catch up to him as he crosses the Living Forest. Kitana jumps in front of him, cutting him off. The man screams and tries to turn back and flee only to be met by me lurking behind him. He looks to my sister then back to me with fear written all over his face, most likely wondering what we were going to do and if he could escape.

The trees surround us, as does the sound of crickets and the scene somewhat horrific. Snakes and other wild creatures slither in the darkness. The forest is shadowed with a tint of teals and greens, and the leaves are so long and thick that the only source of light is the orange tinted moon that delivers to us patches light through the trees. This feels like something of a natural habitat to me. I draw my sais and stand straight, aiming one in his direction.

"You will not make it out of this forest alive," I promise.

Kitana follows my lead by pulling out her aqua plated fans that reflect the moonlight just as my sais do. He attempts to escape by sprinting to my right and I throw a sai at his foot out of natural reflex, a hazing light of magenta following it. The sai stabs through his shoes and toes, pinning him to the grassy plain of the woods. He lets out a screeching shout and continues to attempt escape as I let Kitana approach him with her weapon at the ready. He looks up at her in confusion.

"K-Kitana?" he manages to get out.

Her eyes widen and as do mine. Who the Nether Realm is this, and how does he know her? Is she a traitor after all? This could be my proof to father, as well as my reason for slaying her myself.

"How do you know me?" she asks after removing her mask, no longer needing to hide her identity, and her fan pointed at his throat.

"You are the princess of Edenia..." he says slowly.

I have had enough. I approach him and stomp on the sai, causing it to go further into his flesh as he screams in agony. Blood leaks from his shoes and onto the terrain, staining the patch of land beneath him.

"Edenia does not exist anymore!" I state with so much anger I practically hiss the words.

"What are you doing Mileena?" Kitana yells, trying to shift my attention towards her.

"Something you are too weak to even attempt, now remain silent!" I order. "Who are you!?" I demand as I pull him up by his neck so his eyes meet mine.

If he knows something about her, I want to be sure she will never find out. More importantly, if she is planning on betraying us I want to be sure I know exactly why.

"Mileena, stop this madness!" she shouts.

I face her and grin beneath my veil.

"As you wish," I reply sarcastically before removing my veil and biting into his neck furiously, taking only a small chunk of skin with me as he screams.

He cries and it echoes through the whole forest as Kitana gets into a stance, ready to attack me. I stop and hold him by his hair, being sure to keep him alive for now. He holds his head in the direction I sank my teeth into, trying to give it any kind of comfort he can. The blood drips down his shirt, and he looks as if he says one more word, he might explode.

"I w-was one o-of your f-fathers s-soldiers, y-your real f-father," he manages to get out.

I pause and drop him as he grunts in pain peering down at his foot.

"Shao Kahn has many traitors in his ranks I see!" I exclaim.

I have a feeling she knows our target and he obviously knows her, and father did warn me of her possible treachery.

"Who is he Kitana!?" I interrogate in a serious tone.

"I-I don't know-"

"Liar!" I do not even bother letting her finish.

I remove my sai from the man's foot and pick him up by his neck I had already sunk my teeth into. He twitches in pain at this.

"I speak the truth!"

"Then you won't mind him dying," I mutter darkly.

My eyes widen as I glance at a tree that is alive. A smile creeps to my blood covered lips as its 'mouth' opens, and I toss the man inside with one hand, allowing the forest to feast upon him. The agonizing yells do not fail to escape him at every bite the tree takes, crushing his bones as blood sprays onto the grass. As the forest devours him, Kitana gazes at me with sickening eyes.

"You are no better than Shang Tsung," she spits out her betraying mouth and then walks back to our palace, leaving me where I stand.

The forest finishes its feasting as I stand listening to my breaths against the winds of the silent forest, gathering my thoughts. I feel my heart beat slowly in my chest. He never spoke of me, only Kitana. He knew something about her, but I ended him so Kitana shall never know, and neither would I. But, that is fine with me. She does not deserve half of what I do.

I walk back to the palace without a word to anyone, subtly heading back to my quarters, and again wait for the sun to come, contemplating through my window.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today is the day that we compete against all the warriors that defend Earthrealm. The first half of the tournament will be held in the inner city, where all the rubble such as thieves and bandits reside. The second part or semi-finals will be held in Earthrealm. The third and final battle of the tournament will be held in the dark tower, the tallest peak of Outworld. This is always the schedule for the final tournament of a realm's defense. I cannot wait to devour the fighters that are arriving here today.

Nor Kitana or I discussed what happened yesterday. It is as if we contain this invisible tension between us that no one else knows about. However, I know she wants to rip my throat out as much as I want to strangle hers. I walk out to the training area and search for a good spar with anyone besides my sister before the Earthrealm forces arrive and the real fighting begins.

The morning sky appears to differ this day. It is sunny but completely blocked by clouds, making it bright and mysterious all at once. As I walk to the arenas I see Rain waiting for me. His eyes look as if he knew I was coming as soon as I left my room. I approach him swiftly.

"Shall we dance?" I ask.

"Yes," he says while patting me on the back.

I give off a concealed smile. We enter the sandy ring together, peering at each other with playful eyes wondering who would attack first. I lunge toward him, kicking with my left foot. He dodges it and pushes my back, making me walk forward a few steps to catch my balance.

"That is how you're going to represent Outworld?" he laughs.

I cannot help but to giggle at this, for I could never take him fully serious. Afterall, he is my only ally now. Ever since the disappearance of...my dearest Tanya that is.

I walk up to him as if I am going to start a conversation; then I trick him by going into a handspring, wrapping my legs around his neck and flipping him to the ground. This technique has always been one of my favorite moves.

"No, that is how I represent Outworld," I mock his voice.

He stands quickly while rubbing his neck.

"Ah...I see," he says as if he just solved a puzzle, and enters his stance. "Well this is how I do," he says after brushing the sand off his clothing in a competitive voice.

I attempt to kick him and he swiftly paces left dodging it just before sending another kick my way. He strikes my stomach and sends me to the ground.

I lay here a moment, trying not to concentrate on what just happened, and the slight pain. As he attempts to stomp me I roll over and trip him, also getting him on the ground. I stand swiftly and as does as well only a split second later. Suddenly his left hand springs out which releases water with violet aura surrounding it that wraps around me in a circular shape, and throws me down onto the now soaked arena.

I let out a few coughs as the water fills my nose and his attack sends me into the now moist, dusty arena. I see Rain above me, his lengthy black hair tied but still falling behind his back, offering a hand up. I did not expect the fight to end so soon, but I do not mind. He is more my ally than some foe in an arena. I take it as he helps me get to my feet. We both lightly laugh at what just occurred.

"What in the Nether Realm...was that?" I ask over my giggles.

"A technique I learned some thousands of years ago," he explains with a slight smile.

I notice my hand is still wrapped in his and I grin, pulling it away calmly.

"That will be very effective in the tournament," I say before turning to walk away.

"You will too," he compliments.

"Thanks," I reply with my head turned, hiding my face from his view.

A horn sounds. The horn that lets everyone know kombat is at hand. I turn to face Rain again with dedicated eyes.

"Ready?" I say with slight enthusiasm.

"Indeed," he gazes at me with his stunning gray eyes.

I do not want to look away until I remember; he loves Kitana, like everyone else. She is always first. I refuse to feel inferior any longer.

"See you there," I end our conversation by hurriedly entering the palace, returning to my quarters.

I quickly travel up to my quarters and instantly start to change into my tournament gear. It is a revealing magenta bodysuit with sai holders that strap to my thighs. The bodysuit reveals my chest slightly, and is very tight on me, hugging my hips. This makes moving around feel light as a feather, which not only is very effective, but is important in any and every fight. As I look into the mirror, I tie my hair into a bun and pull a fresh veil over my lower face

"Time to take Earthrealm," I think out loud.

I exit my room, walking down the palace hall. It appears as much too elegant to be stationed in Outworld. Everyone meets at the bottom of the palace to board a ship that will take us to our destination, the inner city. This is Mortal Kombat tradition for our forces, almost like a mortal holiday. As I turn the corner, my right shoulder collides with none other than Kitana's. We stand in silence, not knowing how to handle the situation. My resolution would be my sais, but I am in no mood to deal with the likes of her. Father would not forgive me either. We stare at each other.

"Sister," she greets after not speaking a word for a moment.

I return the same gesture and she turns around facing the same direction as I, signaling she shall travel there with me. She wears a similar bodysuit, slightly less revealing than mine, and it is sapphire. Her fans are mounted on the sides of her knee high boots, at the ready for kombat. Her hair is laid into a long braid that travels down her back.

A mask hides her lower face rather than a veil, and the look in her eyes says she is ready to face anything and anyone at the tournament. However, I am more ready than she could ever be. This is my chance for recognition over her for once, and I am not going to let that surpass me.

I put the little grudge we have behind me for now, but I still don't trust her and my plan to kill her is on now more than ever. As we exit the palace, we walk past the waterfall. We see all our warriors boarding the ship down below. We walk together, eventually making our way down to the rest of our forces in front of the extensive ship.

Motaro, Sheeva, Reiko, Reptile, Ermac, and all the others are in front of us, all in their gear as well. The ship is rather large and black with long dragon carvings on each side. The sails are a beige like color and every warrior that is going to help Outworld claim Earthrealm is on the ship, or boarding it waiting for it to take off. Plenty of anticipation to meet our competitors lies in each of us, especially me. The ship sails on its own and for an old rickety Outworld ship, it travels through bodies of water speedily. It is most likely due to the sorcery Shang Tsung casts on it.

I watch one by one as our fighters board the ship in front of us. I spot Rain at the front of the ship talking to father. Kitana and I finally make our way to the ship, walking along a somewhat narrow board to get aboard. Our footsteps sound like we are somewhat tap dancing. We make our way to father, nodding to people we know to show we are just as ready to fight as them and soon we join father's conversation at his side. Shang Tsung stands on the other side of him and Rain is next to me. I cannot help but look at him as he stands there so calm, yet so prepared. He is probably more ready than anybody on this ship.

"This is the beginning of the end for them," Shang Tsung states with a devilish grin and crossed arms.

I stand here ignoring all his 'emperor praising' comments about the tournament and focus on the more important things ahead. Going into this tournament, I shall leave Kitana in the dust. If we take Earthrealm without her being here, I will get everything I ever wanted. As long as she is alive she stands in my way, because she will always be seen as superior in other's eyes.

The boat takes off causing the wind to flail everywhere. I turn and take the time to see everyone on this ship as we set sail for the largest tournament Outworld has seen for a number of centuries. Our forces cheer and rant, making the atmosphere fill up with racket. As I stand here staring into space, I happen to turn to catch Rain gazing down at me with intense eyes. Those gray eyes almost look silver as the light bounces off his pupils, sending it straight to my eyes.

When I gaze back he does not waver, instead he raises his eyebrows as if he is going to say something, but then changes his mind and turns his gaze to the floor at his feet. I wonder what he was getting at, but instead of pestering him I just turn away as well. It is not until I look away when I notice father and Shang Tsung are still talking, and Kitana is in her own little world just as I was.

"Time for your announcement emperor," Shang Tsung suggests in a low voice.

Father takes his advice. He walks to the end of the front deck, which overlooks the other warriors. We follow, watching our forces spar in the middle deck and cheering each other on.

"Warriors!" he yells so loud not only does everyone stop their actions and grow silent, but we may even earn a noise complaint from Chaos Realm.

"Today we face a great challenge...but we shall not waver!"

"Yeah!" the crowd of warriors shouts back in unison.

"Raiden and his mortals will not stand a chance before us!" father adds, getting an even louder shout back from the energetic crowd than before. "So fight bravely my warriors, and yet another realm will be ours!" father raises his hand in the air, signaling his speech is over and everyone breaks out into cheer again.

"Yeah!" the third shout back is the loudest, throwing everyone back into the state they were in before father's little speech.

As the others follow father back to the front of the ship in pointless conversation, I sneak off to the middle-deck. I spectate their little sparring with slight amusement. The cheering was a loud mixture of comments with things like, "Get him! Come on!" and, "You need more training weakling!" all of which cause me to somewhat grin.

In the arena created by fighters who are in a circular crowd, is a man named Hanzo I have seen around. He is an acquaintance to me. Hanzo is sparing with Baraka, or at least he was. I spot his fist rise, bringing the Tarkatan to the ground and several people drag Baraka out of the custom made ring.

The next thing I know I am shoved forward and I hear a bunch of people shouting, "Her next! She looks like a good one!" and I'm practically placed in front of Hanzo.

His right brow raises and his bright white eyes hold some sort of familiarity above his flaxen mask as though he was expecting me. I was not expecting me however. He is a few inches taller than me and has soft dark brown hair. He wears a flaxen battle outfit with skulls suspending from his waist tool belt and several kunai hanging from it as well. By the looks of how he did Baraka, he has speed. I hear several whistles and people shout for me to attack him. Instead I take my stance, waiting for him to throw the first punch.

As I expected, he swings first with quite a bit of fury behind it. I duck then come up strong with a knee to his stomach as he falls back recovering. I do not underestimate him, I fall into my stance again readying for his attack. He runs towards me then slides on his feet with amazing speed, tripping me. Then he backs away, going into a defensive posture. I hop to my feet quickly and then jump into the air, landing on his shoulders with so much swiftness I flip him to the ground and still have enough time to land on my feet. He looks up at me, meeting my eyes for a moment, and a vengeful expression shows through his mask. Then suddenly, he disappears and flames are left where he once was.

I quickly analyze my surroundings, but there is no sign of him. The crowd lets out loud roars, so I know hearing him is going to be impossible. I turn again to find Hanzo to my surprise as he kicks my chest, bringing me down instantly as I grunt.

Hanzo then comes and lifts me by my fighting gear collar and looks into my eyes just before he tosses me into the crowd. Goro catches me with his lower arms. I glare up at Hanzo as he glares at me. He battles with persistence, I give him that. I hear Goro let out a laugh, and then I sit up, getting out of his grip. I cross my arms as they place someone else in the little ring to face Hanzo. I guess he has a slight streak going on; he will undoubtedly be a key warrior in the tournament. I turn to leave before I am to get drafted again and go to the back of the ship, making my way through the crowds.

The ship has bars that make sure no one or nothing happens to slip off. I hop on to the tallest one, sitting calmly as I feel the wind hit my veil from behind. I watch as the ship advances in the water leaving rather large ripples behind it. Other fighters are back here as well, simply waiting until we arrive at our destination or engaging in conversation instead of pointlessly sparing with the wild warriors. Practically everywhere I go on the ship, there is a warrior I know, or a warrior I have at least heard about due to their skills in kombat or their tournament progression in the past.

As I look back to the front of the ship, I see land not too far. The sight of the little huts from far away and tall buildings father owns confirms that we are approaching the city. I dismount the bars and turn to go back to father's side. I walk a few steps and I bump into someone. I look up at Hanzo who has his arms are crossed and probably hiding smirk under that mask of his.

"What do _you_ want?" I try intimidating him, but it does not work.

That just makes him slightly grin down at me as if I am puppet, this irritates me. He uncrosses his arms, looking at me with sincerity.

"You're an excellent fighter," he finally gets out.

I stand here slightly confused, for he defeated me. Why did he come all the way here? Just to inform me of that pathetic compliment? Probably to rub it in he won our little skirmish. He technically did not even win; I just got disqualified...somewhat.

"Tell me something I am not already aware of," I try to speed past him leaving it at that, but his hand stops me by gripping my arm somewhat gently.

I turn back looking at first my arm, then him, seeing what he has to say now. His somewhat curly brown hair blows lightly on the wind; his tan skin even seems to glow.

"I mean it Mileena. You're a huge asset in this tournament. If only you knew why," he explains with a tone and a look in his strong white orbs that lets me know he is far from joking. However it is just one move, nothing special. I already know why I am vital to the utterly pointless tournament anyway; because I am 'the emperor's daughter'.

"Appreciated, I have a feeling you shall do very well too," I return his shady kindness and start walking back to father, leaving it at that.

I look back to see him leaning ever so gracefully against the ship's weapon hold, watching me leave. I turn back and continue walking. After a moment, I join father at his side again as the ship approaches the city. The gray roads, the markets and the civilians all welcome our arrival. The time to fight is near.


	4. It Has Begun

The ship arrives at our destination, stopping on an old, gray stained wooden dock. The warriors finish their sparring; facing the city we are going to travel through with pride, excitement, and or readiness for the challenges ahead. Father advances, leaving the ship as we follow. The pitter-patter of our feet on the dock hits my ears. The stone, gray city and its residents welcome us, bowing before father as we advance. The rest of the warriors and guards follow behind father, Shang Tsung, Rain, Kitana and I.

As our forces step off the ship one by one, the city inhabitants bow, offering small gifts such as food and drink. Some accept their small contributions, and others do not as we march through the city. We pass by little markets selling clothes, fruits, and meats, which most likely weren't fresh. Everything in Outworld is tainted in some way. Even the 'perfect little bitch' I have for a sister.

As we pass through, I happen to attract the attention of a group of men, swords and axes in their hands with sturdy builds. Obviously bandits, for they have the Outworld look in their eye, though they do not dare to pester the emperor. As I brush past, one gives a wolf-whistle loud enough to reach my ears over the racket contributing from our forces. I ignored their little attention stunt, still advancing with the crowd.

We advance, coming to a stop in front of a building that is almost, if not exactly, the same as our palace. It has equivalent height, width, and the same design, with the exception of the different colors. A dragon sits at the very top, and the roof is black and multi-inclined. Everything else on it is mostly made of brick and is a dark shade of crimson.

There are long scrolls on each side that wave in the wind. Both read "トーナメン" meaning tournament. This is where every warrior from both sides must stay until the first part of Mortal Kombat is over with. That is how it is for every tournament. Before father opens the gate, he turns to all of us.

"Onward my forces, victory is at hand," he shouts, getting the exact reaction he wanted from the crowd.

We all cheer simultaneously, though I do not cheer for Outworld, I cheer for my plans to get rid of my 'dear' sister. Father then opens the door and we all storm in.

As soon as we enter, the inside displays to us a blend of violets, silvers, and shades of blue and gray. It shines with pure elegance as we walk through the entrance, which is also a lobby. There were two hallways, one left, one right, that circle around each floor as one. Before anyone ventures off in different directions, Shang Tsung turns to us, raising his arm, showing he was going to speak.

"This is where we will stay, along with the forces of Earthrealm. Since we arrived here first, we get advantages. Pick any room you want, there are approximately three hundred, so pick wisely; they are all expected to be filled with warriors, servants, and guards from both realms. We will be living with the enemy, so be aware of your surroundings. This is all about survival now. Do as you please and expect to hear a tournament siren tomorrow, for fighting begins then," he instructs us.

Shang Tsung practically runs every tournament, for it was he that has to fall in order for anyone to face father in kombat. For the last nine tournaments he's been collecting souls, successfully winning Mortal Kombat for our forces. This is most likely the only reason father even lets him continue breathing.

"Now go," he puts his hand down, and everyone walks east and west through the halls as commotion spreads.

I go east leading a crowd alongside Kitana and Rain. Some take the lower level rooms as we pass them by. My sister continues down the long, wide, ultramarine hall, choosing a room more in the middle of the others. I decide to take the staircase to my left upward, which is blue with a substantial sized silver tiger face sketched in. Rain follows, along with a number of warriors who aren't quite fond of the first floor either.

The first flight of stairs takes us up a floor that holds two halls that also connect, one on each side, both containing rooms and a rather large, circular slide window that stands out in the center of the hall. The imperial stairs split into two that delivers to the next floor above. Rain pats me on the back with a hidden smile as he passes in front of me, settling on the second floor, along with a few other fighters including Reptile. I watch him walk to his chosen room before heading up the next flight.

I venture up the staircase to my right until I reached the third floor. They seem to all have the same shimmering tiger designs elegantly sewed into each fabric on each stair. I make it to the top, turning down the right hall. As I pass by, each door seems to be wooden, outlined in indigo, and each with a different shimmering symbol towards the top. I walk until I reached the end of the hall, making my decision on where I would stay. Candles hang above each room's entrance. Each door has quite a bit of space from the next as well, despite the rooms that are across from each other.

There is a room across from mine, as well as to the left. I turn to see Jade going into a room that is only a few doors to the left from mine. There are ten floors and three hundred rooms, leaving thirty rooms to each floor, doesn't seem like many, but by how big each room is, it makes sense. I twist the gray lustrous nob and enter my room, shutting the door behind me.

It is rather spacious. The first thing I touch is the bed. It is large with soft silk silver sheets and blue covers made of many layers. Across from it is an all gray wardrobe. I unbolt it, revealing a large mirror inside as well as space for clothing. This sure is the peak of elegance for a realm that is so damn corrupt. Hell, this place is much better than our palace.

There is a sliding window towards the head of my bed. Instead of investigating it, I take the time to lie upon the cot and rest my body. I simply lay here, hands straight and folded, staring at the ocean blue ceiling, and for the first time in a long time, relax, eyes closed.

_The fight to end all fights was nearing. Powerful warriors scattered throughout each of the realms. I charge toward the other herd of enemies. I'm ready. Roars of war filled the air along with swords, spears and such. The forces of light collided weapons with our forces in the reddish deserted pits, which insured no one would leave or escape their fate this day. An Earth Realmer with rather dark tan skin and red markings on his face swung a green lit axe at me. As I met it with my sais, our metal collided, sending sparks out to other people who did battle. My foot met his stomach to get him off his guard, which worked. I lifted my sai and went to strike as his glowing, green axes crossed, blocking my blow, sending me back a few steps. I gazed upward as he went for another attack. Suddenly a pyramid arose from the ground._

I open my eyes and quickly sit up, immediately unsheathing a sai, and looking around the room with cautious eyes. It was just a dream. I place it back into my sai holster quickly. Suddenly I hear racket storm the halls like when we first arrived, but slightly calmer. I also hear voices from my window, all sounding too far away to make out. I walk towards it and open it. I stick my head out a bit, peering down at the front entrance as I notice warriors are still entering. However, they are not warriors I recognize. The Earthrealm forces must have arrived. I slide the window shut and turn to exit my tournament quarters.

I open the door and walk out, turning and closing the door behind me. I turn back around to spot a ninja leaving the room directly across from mine in an all gray fighting suit with a black mask that hid his identity. His silk light gray hair meets his shoulders, with light brown eyes that made him look sympathetic. He has to be at least five inches taller than me with very toned muscles and a smooth complexion. I have never seen him before in our realm; he is definitely of the Earthrealm forces.

As we both step into the hall, we exchange calm glares. His stunning soft eyes analyzing me, and I do the same. I wonder what abilities he possesses. I snap out of it and realize we have been standing here a little too long when he meets my eyes, and gives me a hidden smile. I look the other direction slowly, and proceed to walk. I reach the staircase and see all their forces going up floors and into rooms, filling the remainder.

I pause as a few warriors carrying luggage pass by with a "Pardon me". Damn Mortals, they're too polite.

"Hey Outworld girl," I hear a soft male voice say.

I turn to my left and spot the gray ninja, waiting for the other fighters to pass along with me. His arms are crossed, and he is facing forward.

"What makes you assume I'm of that origin," I snap without raising my voice.

"Earthrealm women don't dress uh..." he pauses, looking down at my chest momentarily, then back forward.

"In the same attire," he finishes.

"I see..." I pause and turn to him.

"I guess our forces truly are dominant in every way," I attempt to get a spark of anger out of him with this comment, but he just giggles.

"You know, I was a little stunned entering this building, not only does the exterior not match the fancies of the interior," he turns to me.

"But it looks like he stole it directly from Nether Realm as a souvenir," he finishes with a grin under his guise.

I want to rip his mask off, toss him down the stairs, and split his head open with my sais, but there are rules that could get me disqualified if fighting is done anywhere and anytime other than being in a tiered match or on training grounds due to the blasted Elder Gods. So instead I shoot back an insult.

"Yet somehow, we've managed to win this tournament nine continuous times, make that ten after this one," I narrow my eyes, making sure my words come off as threatening.

He turns to me, reaches out and places a loose string of hair behind my ear. I watch slightly annoyed as he does this. He then steps closer, peeking down at my eyes.

"We'll see, Miss Outworld," he says in a low voice that is almost a whisper.

He then proceeds to walk down the stairs to our left, leaving me. I go to the other staircase and venture to the bottom floor. My little encounter with him escalates my urge to kill this gray ninja even more, whether it is the tournament or not. I'll kill him along with Kitana as a bonus.

I travel through the halls to the back of the palace, where training and sparing takes place. I don't want to train with anyone as of now; I just want to train on my own. The resemblance of the training ground here compares to our palace. The only differences are we aren't high above the realm, and there is no particular design or patches of lost land. Just strictly sand, a number of fighting rings, and training dummies, all waiting to be utilized.

I take this to my advantage. I make my way across the field, watching both our forces go at it. Some stand spectating, engaging in conversation. Others go by their lonesome, attacking the training dummies as if they were alive. I decide to do just that. I choose to train in the middle of two fighters. I could instantly tell that one is an Earth Realmer. To my left is a blonde woman with blue eyes, fully concentrating on her target. To my right is Ermac, training with persistence.

I begin by striking the summit with my palms and fists, taking my time. Today is a day to keep your forces close, your foes closer, and keep your mind on the tournament. Though the tournament matters not to me, for this is merely a chance for me to get what I want; a dead sister. After this is all over, I will be sure that she shall never come first or be favored again, and I'll finally be content.

I start my kicks and repeat them continuously. I hear a strange thud when I gaze forward momentarily, still attacking with proficiency. A man with brown hair that was almost blonde lies on the bench stationed a few feet ahead of the training area. He starts breathing heavily for a moment, and then sat up. The fool is wearing shades even though there is not nearly enough sun in this realm. Earth Realmers can be so dense.

I continue with my kicks; striking with persistence, then switch to punches again. As I go for another hit a siren booms through the training grounds. I stop attacking. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks at each other; conversations break out as to what it may mean. I turn to Ermac to ask, but before I get it out, he speaks.

"It's time to feast, we will lead you there," then turns and begins walking.

I follow, though I wasn't very in the mood to eat, unless it was Kitana's flesh. I knew father might expect my presence there as well, so I proceed behind Ermac. The others follow behind us, most likely unaware of where they were going.

We enter the building and travel down the 'too elegant for this realm' corridor, leading us to a rather large door. I look around at the silver that travels through each wall. Some say the Elder God's once resided here, which is why it was so breath taking to most people. But all legends start with a pathetic mortal who has nothing to live for.

"We are here," he announces.

I open the door on my side as he opens the other, and we enter a vast gray dining room. A sapphire diamond chandelier hangs from the very top which holds large gray candles that are engulfed in white flames, most likely lit from sorcery, that brighten the entire room just right. White candles hang on the walls, sending off the white flames as well.

There are three rows of five tables that stretch through the entire room, and each has twenty seats, ten on each side. Warriors fill most of them already. Blue table cloths spread across each one, with white plates that have silver designs and silverware on each side. Servants are dressed in dark gray and swiftly bringing food to every seated fighter.

As I enter, I make my way past the tables as the sounds of warriors from both sides engaging in conversation and consuming rang in my ears. To the very front is father, Kitana at his side, on an escalated throne chair. I step to the other side of the throne, bowing to father before standing, taking in all the commotion. Shang Tsung stands below father's throne; arms crossed, awaiting everyone to be seated. Then a man in white robes with a straw hat approaches the sorcerer.

"Ah master Raiden," he announces.

"Nice of you to grace us with your..presence," Shang Tsung continues with false enthusiasm.

This is my first time seeing the Thunder God for myself, I expected more.

"Shang Tsung. Shao Khan," he replies with sternness in his voice.

"A pleasure it is to be at yet another tournament here in Outworld," Raiden finishes.

"Indeed," father replies.

"Your fighters seem to be well trained," Shang Tsung adds, obviously lying.

Why they even bother with small talk eludes me. We are here to kill everyone and take their home, and it's the only purpose for this entire tournament. It has always been this way.

"As do yours," the Thunder God assures turning to me, then Kitana.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your abilities," he insists before walking away to a table of Earth Realmers.

Most of the fighters are now seated and the commotion lessens a bit. Servants aim around the room serving foods and wines, as guards are posted against the walls. Shang Tsung takes another step forward.

"Welcome warriors," he booms, his voice echoing.

The fighters stop all conversation to listen.

"As you know, you are all here to compete in Mortal Kombat. Your time here will depend on your skill in the art of kombat, as well as your will to survive," he pauses.

"Each of you have your own headquarters, and dinner will be served around this time every day...if you're still alive," he announces with a cold grin on his face.

No one made a sound at this, as there was another pause.

"The fighting begins tomorrow, be ready...it has begun!" Shang Tsung shouts.

A moment passes before the commotion starts up again, as everyone went back to their conversations and meals. I turn to Kitana, who turns back to me. No matter what happens in this tournament, I swear...I _will_ slay her.


	5. Round One

I walk back to my room after a long duration of standing next to father on his throne and observing everyone feast. The night is now here, and the full orange moon shines through each window throughout the building. Blue flames engulf every corridor, reflecting in the decorative silver from the walls and floors. Several other warriors fill the halls and each staircase, all retreating back to their rooms for the night. My night is not over just yet however. I tail Kitana back to her quarters, making sure she isn't up to anything as father instructed. I stealthily watch her go into her room without a word to anyone before I decide to head back to my own quarters.

I venture up the stairs to the third floor and turn right which leads to my headquarters. As I calmly walk, I listen to the sound of my feet with each step. I see warriors enter rooms which share the same corridor as mine. The hall then empties itself, and grows quiet. I arrive at my door and twist the handle.

"You know from the looks of your allies, you may be the only hope for Outworld," I hear, and I instantly turn to face the gray ninja who is leaning against his door which is across from my own. "Or not," he smirks under his mask while facing me.

The nerve of this Earthrealm scum almost amuses me.

"I have no allies. And from the looks of your forces, I would not doubt if we were to win this damned tournament tomorrow," I respond with a cold tone.

"No allies? What a shame," he sighs and faces downward a moment, then back to me. "Even if you win this tournament, our 'forces' will not let your 'forces' simply take Earthrealm, you will have to fight even more for it," he explains with a stern, yet soft voice as if he isn't even slightly worried his realm would perish.

I smile at this, and giggle a bit. He speaks as if we are not superior to Earthrealm's pointless cause. I advance towards him swaying my hips, coming eye to eye with him.

"And on that day, I shall enjoy every moment as your little realm burns, along with your realm's innocent, fragile people," I murmur in an alluring voice as I place my hand on his chest and move it slowly to his face. "I'll also be sure to murder everyone you know myself," I add.

Manipulation is my favorite method; it is a thrill and gets into my prey's mind.

He peers down at me with inquiring eyes, and then grabs my hand, locking his fingers in mine as he says in a dim voice, "Do your worst."

The words echo in my head, for I did not expect that. Not many use mind tricks like me, especially a mortal. A rush travels down my spine like a bullet. It is a feeling much too indescribable to put in words that comes over me. I pull away, taking a step back.

"You will regret your choice of words, just as your allies will regret their hopeless resistance in this tournament," I harshly speak, and then turn back to my door, opening it.

I step inside and face the gray ninja once more who is still pinned to his door, watching me.

"Goodnight to you as well Miss Outworld," he has a trace of amusement in his voice.

I grunt at him, slamming my door behind me. He's equally annoying as that wench Kitana. If I ever face him in this tournament, I will be sure to quell him. Though, I doubt he will make it as far as I.

I walk and come to a rest on the side of my cot. I let my hair down and finally remove my veil, letting my identity feel at ease for a moment. I lie down, placing it under my blue silk pillow. I stare at the ceiling as echoes of silence fill the room, along with the moonlight. I sit and wait for the sun to rise, like most nights. I do not require sleep like the average being, I can go weeks without it and have no negative effects. Though, it can be quite energy draining eventually.

I watch as the weak sunlight enters through the window hours later. The fighting will soon begin. I reach under my pillow and slip on my veil. As I go to stand, I get a knock on my door. I approach it and open it.

"What is it that you want?!" I greet harshly before seeing who it is.

I glance downward to see a bowing woman, dressed in servant's clothing.

"Forgive me master Mileena, I have been assigned to be your personal servant...and bring you your clothes," she speaks in a high pitch voice.

"I suppose," I say disinterested.

I could care less about having someone doing chores for me; it's the least of my concerns.

"May I enter?" she inquires politely.

I just open the door slightly wider and back away, signaling that she can come inside. She takes to her feet and enters while closing the door behind her and handing me my new fighting gear. She then walks over to my bed and rearranges it, straightening pillows and sheets. I strip out of my old tournament gear as she does this, leaving my current veil on and my hair down. She finishes it swiftly and turns to me.

"Master?" she says in an alarmed tone as she sees my body.

Her eyes dart quickly to first my chest then my hips. I could care less about her looking; she is my servant after all.

"What?" I say facing her while changing into the new magenta gear, which reveal my legs and hips as well as my chest.

"Nothing..." she replies while quickly turning away.

"Who are you anyway?" I ask while placing my sais in their new holsters.

"My name is Li Mei," she replies while turning back to me.

Her hair is rather long, and her brown eyes have a tint of green in them. I grab my old gear as she rushes over, taking it from my hands without second thought.

"I'll see that these are cleaned for you immediately master," she says calmly before exiting.

A moment later, I slip on the new mask as a loud gong sounds, roaring through the corridor and leaking through the door. I exit my room and I am soon joined with other fighters who now stand looking around asking questions. I know it is the time to fight. The tournament is finally beginning. A few others realize this as well, and we proceed to advance down the stairs to the first floor.

I follow the others, as we venture to a large door. As we walk through, the first thing I notice is the huge gray arena with a large silver printed dragon on it and the warriors surrounding the outskirts cheering. The blue walls match that of the rest of the building's interior and the floor is hard and gray. The arena is currently empty, waiting for fighters to fill it and face off to the death.

Shang Tsung stands near it, and the Thunder God does as well on the opposite side. Drums being played by the servants fills the atmosphere with its sound and masked guards surround the entire room as well as the arena. There is little conversation from both forces. As usual, father has a vast throne chair with the best view of the action. I proceed to his side.

"Father," I greet, bowing my head.

My sister is nowhere to be seen, or at least not yet.

"What of Kitana's actions?" he asks in a low voice I could barely make out over the drums.

"She has been behaving strangely, going off alone and has not spoken a word to anyone," I want to get father against her, even if she does nothing wrong.

He must suspect her.

"I see...continue watching her, I want to know everything," he instructs.

"Yes father," I will end her, slowly but surely.

I then see Kitana enter the room, making her way through the crowd of warriors. She joins father and I and stands on the other side of his throne.

"Father," she bows her head to him just as I did.

The warriors around the ring separate themselves by realm, with the Thunder God's forces to my left, and ours to the right. The drums come to a stop.

"Kombatans, the first battle is at hand," Shang Tsung pronounces as everyone's eyes lock onto him. "From this day forth, the tournament has officially begun," he pauses. "Our first battle will be Johnny Cage versus Baraka."

My eyes scan the area for Baraka, and I spot him leap into the arena. He stands, ready for his opponent to approach him as our forces shout and cheer. I then see a familiar face jump onto the arena, smiling and placing his hands in the air in an attempt to excite the crowd even more. It is the fool who wears shades everywhere he goes I had spotted yesterday on the training grounds. He has an arrogant look on his face as he revolves around to face Baraka.

"Alright, let's do this!" Johnny Cage shouts with too much enthusiasm.

If Baraka doesn't kill this conceited, pitiful Earth Realmer, I shall be glad to do so myself as soon as I get the chance.

"Fight," father shouts over the uproar from the crowd.

Cage then approaches Baraka with a kick to his waist. Baraka returns the favor by throwing his fist forward, striking Cage on the chest and sending him two steps back. I lose sight of the fight as I glance around the room at the warriors who surround the ring. The sound of their fight still fills my ears. I come to an analyzing stop when I spot Rain. I know he will get far into this tournament.

I wonder what he would think of my plotting to rid the world of Kitana, for he does still have an infatuation for her as far as I know. Though he's always spoken to me more, I am not certain whose side he may take in our lifetime sibling rivalry. He peeks upward at me as I realize I had been staring. He smiles and I return the favor, though it takes less and more effort for me due to my appearance beneath this veil.

I turn my attention towards the fight once more as Cage delivers a kick straight to his opponent's abdomen. Baraka then becomes a bit enraged after recovering from the kick and his two signature blades extend from his arms as he gives off a roar. He swings a blade at Cage's face just missing, but leaving a scratch which begins to bleed. He then sways his blade downward, slightly slicing Cage's arm. He takes another swing with his blades, but this time Cage counters and delivers a strict uppercut to his jaw, causing him to hit the ground.

Baraka crawls around a bit, but seems unable to take to his feet. He spits blood onto the arena floor and clenches his teeth as a groan escapes him. Cage examines this and waltzes around the arena with an arrogant look on his face behind those pointless glasses he considers style.

"Finish him," father shouts.

Father obviously does not care much for Baraka's life; he did not even bat an eye or showed any regret of his commands.

"Finish him?" Cage hesitates.

I see the guilt in his actions. Instead of ending him, he merely gives him a brutal kick to the side of his head.

"You just got Caged!" he chants as his allies shout in enthusiasm.

I on the other hand cannot believe he defeated Baraka. A squirming Earth Realmer beat a Tarkatan warrior? The embarrassment our forces just received is tremendous. That was our first match, and the mightiest Tarkatan could not stop a weakling such as Johnny Cage. I could kill Baraka myself for allowing this defeat to go into effect, but on the other hand, the tournament matters little to me. I watch as Baraka is dragged off the arena by servants and Cage goes to join his fellow fighter's side.

"Well done Mr. Cage, however the fight is not yet over," Shang Tsung pronounces. "Our next battle will be Art Lean versus Reptile!"

A man with ebony skin steps onto the ring, with white and blue fighting robes. Suddenly, Reptile appears directly in front of him, eyeing him deviously.

"You will die human," he threatens.

"Fight!" Shang Tsung exclaims.

As soon as the words escape his mouth Reptile crawls swiftly, striking Art's head with his scale fists. People shout, "Come on Art," and, "Kill the mortal," all at once making it difficult to hear the two fighters themselves. They go back and forth, delivering punches and speedy unique moves.

After a moment of hesitation from Art, Reptile opens his mouth and shoots forward a green substance that melts the skin on his opponent's chest. My ears pick up the sound of Art letting out a stunning shout. Reptile then vanishes; appearing again to his left, and elbows the side of his head, knocking his opponent to the ground. Art places his hand on his head and rubs it. He struggles to take back to his feet, and all in all fails to stand. He is done for.

"Finish him!" father shouts, wanting his life to end just as much as I.

Reptile hesitates not as he walks to him and kicks him once to assure he stays down, then opens his mouth slowly. Art's eyes widen as the acid liquid pours from Reptiles mouth onto his entire face as he begins screams horridly. The substance evaporates his useless existence. Reptile steps back and watches his work take effect as the crowd grows silent.

"Fatality," father's voice leaves a harsh impression on everyone, leaving the entire room in silence, watching the Earth Realmer die.

"This is a taste of events to come, the tournament resumes tomorrow," Shang Tsung adds darkly.

He expands his hand out, absorbing the dead Earth Realmer's soul. He smiles then exits the kombat room. All the other warriors proceed to exit as the Thunder God walks to his comrade's body, along with Johnny Cage and a fighter dressed in black and red robes, his black hair like wool and his skin slightly tanned.

"It truly is a shame, he will be missed," the Thunder God's ally says sorrowfully.

"They'll pay for this," I overhear Cage promise.

What pointless resistance they hold on to. Servants carry what is left of the body out of the room by the legs and arms. The Earth Realmers turn to look at father, Kitana and I with vengeful eyes as the Thunder God remains calm. The trio then leaves, blending with the rest of the exiting crowd. Soon the room empties.

"Daughters," father speaks.

We both turned our heads and bow to him.

"Yes father," we both reply.

"I want you to train more, you are both vital to this realm's success. Do not fail me as the Tarkatan did," his words come out firm.

We both bow, showing we shall do as he commands. I then leave the side of his throne along with my sister and we both exit the kombat room and head into the sapphire corridor leaving father to himself. We glare at each other for a moment, and then I take off in the opposite direction as she, trying my hardest not to rip her apart where she stands.

I need to train and blow off some steam before I feast on one of the Earth Realmers instead. I walk through the long hall until I reached the back, and go through the sliding doors to the training ground. Father wishes for me to train more, but this is for me; we could lose this blasted tournament for all I care, as long as sister's life comes to an end, and by _my_ hand.


	6. A Spar With Thee

I see fighters training together in the arenas as I wander the training grounds. Training with someone else is not of my intentions, they will only serve to stand in my way. I head to the training dummies and I come to a stop where a man of dark complexion and built muscles concentrates on his attacks, striking it with mostly his fists. His arms are no doubt his main point of strength; it shows in his stance as well.

I station at the post to his right, starting with first my kicks and swift movements. My eyes lock to my wooden target as I lift my left foot, striking it where the ribs would be. I repeat the same motion with my right leg twice, doing so with speed. I follow it with a series of fists, landing in the "chest" area. I continue to strike it, using only a fraction of my skill to keep me content for the time being. I doubt I will be one of the kombatans tomorrow, for they are conserving my skill for when the amateurs are out of the running and the real fighting begins.

I have been striking the damned thing for about thirty minutes when the man next to me stops and sits on a bench that lies beyond the training dummies. I spot him wiping sweat off the top of his forehead in my peripheral vision as I continue to thrash at my non-existent target as if I am facing off with Kitana.

"You know keeping at it like that will only drain you energy for later," I hear a strong voice caution me.

Seeing it is the man on the bench with a glimpse from the corner of my eye, I stop. I can feel his eyes lock onto me.

I breathe in and out, taking in the scent of Outworld before saying, "My limits far exceed yours. Besides, is that not your purpose for being here? You would leap at the chance to finish me in order to save your precious 'Earthrealm'," I mock.

"If it meant saving the realm maybe. But, you aren't the ruler of Outworld, so that'll get me nowhere," he tries to reassure with a slight puzzled expression.

Why are Earth Realmers so fond of innocence and ignorance? All they seem to be useful for is bragging about what is right or what is wrong. There is no right or wrong in this world, there are sides and there are certain point of views to each side, nothing more. Whichever you choose decides whether you do right or wrong to the other person or side. In reality, both sides are the same. I know this clearly, but I am here for me, not Outworld or Earthrealm regardless of what side I am fighting for.

"Really now? Even if you do manage to overthrow 'the ruler'," I imitate his voice, "what makes you think we won't just say 'ignore the tournament and its rules', and simply invade your benighted realm?" I question, placing my hands on my hips, now staring dead bolt into his strong dark brown eyes.

He opens his mouth to reply before getting interrupted.

"Feisty one isn't she? You would think she is Shao Kahn if we did not know how he looks already," a familiar voice grows closer.

We both turn to the gray ninja I had an encounter with last night.

"You again Earth Realmer?" I announce with a harsh tone.

"Wait, Smoke, you know this girl?" the man still mounted on the bench asks.

He stops in front of us both. He turns to his comrade.

"Well...More or less Jax," he then turns to me. "Looks like it's a small 'palace' after all Miss Outworld," the gray ninja taunts.

I have had enough of him, and this is the beginning of the tournament and our third conversation.

"Smoke?" I let out a smug giggle. "That is your poorly placed title?"

"Smoke is a name I have earned due to skill, something you apparently lack," he has a competitive tone in his voice that makes me want to pull his heart out through his back and force him to eat it with me.

"Oh, you have no idea," I grin at his stupidity. "I am Mileena, daughter of Shao Kahn, and my abilities far surpass yours!" I step closer to him in a serious stance, fists clenched.

He glances down at me and says, "Then why don't you prove it, 'Princess," in a mocking, yet still competitive tone. I grin at this.

"I cannot wait to slaughter you in the tournament," I mutter coldly.

"Who says you have to wait until then, you can try your luck in the ring now," he points to the training arenas.

He acts as if he is some sort of Elder God, which irks me. I can just imagine ripping into his soft skin now. I turn around facing the ring, and glance back at him.

"You mean try yours," I say deviously and head for an unoccupied ring.

Smoke lets out a small laugh.

"Damn here we go," Jax instigates as he follows, Smoke in front of him.

I step onto the hardened sand arena. Jax spectates along the side. As I get into ready position Smoke steps onto the arena, his silver-like hair blowing through the wind just like my black hair. Instead of getting into a stance, he kneels.

"Your move Princess," he is amusing himself with this. I am officially fed up with his confident, Earthrealm mockery.

"Oh shit!" I hear Jax exclaim as I leap into mid-air pointing my right foot outward aiming at Smoke's head.

He dodges it just by an inch and backs away swiftly, kneeling again. I look downward at him. I know he is smiling under that mask of his by how his eyes are curved. This angers me. I advance closer to him, and he slowly stands. We start circling the ring. He holds his hand out and starts beckoning, signaling for me to strike first. Who the Nether Realm does he think he is? I step, swinging forward. He just tilts his head to the right, evading my attack. I then use my right hand to swing fully, and he swiftly ducks, then stands again and gives me a kick to the stomach. I retreat a few steps with my head down at the area he impacted and then recover quickly.

"I'll massacre you," I mutter furiously, attempting to return the kick he delivered with a swift swipe of my right leg.

He catches it, and tosses me across the arena. I land on my stomach, looking up as an angry groan escapes me.

"Done already Princess?" he teases.

I stand again in my stance and face my competitor. I know he knows I am enraged by the look in my glowing eyes. Though, I know his trickery in fighting. It is similar to mine; use your opponent's strength against them, the best offense is your foe's offense. It leaves them vulnerable. I step again, faking a punch he goes to dodge, and then surprise him with a double right kick to his cranium. He falls back a few movements and I deliver another swift kick that follows the second to his ribcage.

I hear him grunt in pain. He kneels again, but this time he has no choice. He faces the sandy ground. I speedily grab his head with both hands and knee him in the jaw, causing him to look up a moment and fall backwards with a painful groan. I then pounce onto him and punch him once right, then another left, until he catches my third fist.

"Submit to me!" I demand.

I hold his other hand against the ground as he clenches my fist in his other. My fist struggles to break free of his grasp, urging to make contact.

"You think you can beat me this easily?" he says moments before kicking me off of him and taking to his feet, going into his fighting stance for the first time. "You are mistaken," he adds.

"I was hoping I wouldn't," I mock sarcastically. "Earthrealm prey is always more fun when you torture them first."

He comes at me, his foot aiming for my chest. I block it, and begin delivering a series of punches that he rapidly avoids with smooth movements. Shortly after he responds with an attempt to sweep of my feet. I jump avoiding it and then land, aiming to trip him as well. He also jumps then lands back on his feet, dodging my attack and swiftly sending a foot to my face that I duck.

I then swing with all my might, venturing to hit him. However, he sends a straight jab of his own. His fist makes contact with my jaw, causing me to stumble a bit. He then places his fingers in front of his face, and disappears into a cloud of smoke, instantaneously spawning at my side and kicking me down speedily. I lie here grunting in pain momentarily, and then get back up slowly.

"You are pretty good Princess, a bit more than I was expecting honestly," he tries to compliment.

"Oh really, good enough to murder you?" I inquire enraged.

He wants to use tricks? Well no one has as many as me. I do not even bother getting into a good fighting position, I just plunge myself into the ground as shades of pink and violet luster engulf my body, which teleport me into thin air with a fierce speed, allowing me to deliver a mighty kick to his head as a groan escapes him. He falls to the ground from the impact. I land back on the hard sand-like arena and glance down at him.

"On your feet," I demand harshly.

I am not done with him just yet. He stands seconds later.

"As you wish your highness," he slowly takes to his feet, the last hit must have dealt damage.

He falls into his stance yet again.

"Enough!" a voice shouts loud enough for us both to hear.

We both turn to see the Thunder God standing near Jax. He enters the ring and places a hand on Smoke's shoulder.

"You mustn't get disqualified Smoke, you are one of our key warriors," he speaks calmly.

Smoke gives a nod then looks at me, as does the Thunder God.

"Mileena," the Thunder God somewhat greets.

I just gaze at him in annoyance.

"Your skills go beyond that of most of your forces. A shame you fight for our enemy," he momentarily continues.

"I fight for myself," I correct bitterly.

I notice Smoke peer at me with confused eyes.

"All the more reason to choose your own fate," the Thunder God replies, and with that he begins to walk away with both Smoke and Jax.

They exit the ring. As they approach the sliding door which leads inside, Smoke looks back at me once more, and they head inside. I look down at the ground. I am choosing my own fate, murdering my sister and becoming someone important in the ranks of Outworld. But afterwards, I am not certain what I will do. I walk back over to the training dummy I had been striking earlier.

I strike it until the night comes without taking any breaks, and all other warriors eventually travel back inside one by one. I know I am not sleeping tonight, there is too much on my mind. The damned Thunder God causes me to think the hardest I have ever thought in millennia.

"...Choose your own fate," it replays in my mind.

I stop striking the dummy and peer upward at the sky. The orange crescent moon lights the training grounds and reflects in my eyes. I then walk to the sliding door and open it slowly. I slide the door shut once inside and begin to travel through the hall until I reach a staircase. The entire place is illuminated with blue flame like every night. I reach my floor and turn right like always. It is very quiet as if everyone is in a deep sleep. Though the blue flames burn, it is still slightly dark at the end of the hall where I reside. I come to the front of my door but hesitate to enter.

Why even bother waiting for the sun to come up again? I would rather keep busy tonight. I turn then walk back the way I came. I decide to travel up the stairs to the top floor, taking my time. Once at the top, I turn left. The hall up here was empty as well, and the moon illuminates this floor the most. I come to a stop as I spot probably the largest window in the entire building. It is circular and made of pure transparent silver with millions of sapphire jewels that all come together to portray a dragon. I notice it is ajar, so I push it slightly and it opens like a door, revealing the somewhat dim, crescent moon. I lean outward and gaze up. The multi-inclined roof shields the window from above.

I jump onto the window's vast sill and place my hands on the bottom portion of the roof, flipping myself upward, and landing on top of the building. I lean over the edge slightly to close the window. I wish to be untraceable this fine night. I walk upward carefully to the peak of the building. I gaze upon the darkness and corruption of Outworld. Flames are in the distance and the sounds of screams rummage through the air.

I then sit and watch the moon travel through the sky for what feels like six hours until the sun finally creeps from behind the clouds dimly. I put my hands on my knees then tilt my head down on them. Just another day of senseless fighting waiting to happen in order to capture another futile realm.


	7. Kombat Kontinues

Six long days of tournament fights have passed. We are now fighting from sun up, to sun down each day. Some die, others are spared. There is little time for training lately as well. I have not slept these past days; I merely go to the roof and watch the sun rise, hiding behind the clouds as it lights the realm dimly. Or I await for the sun to rise in my room some days, accompanied with Li Mei. No one knows where I go at night except for she, my new trusted ally and servant, which makes the newfound location even more valuable than my quarters. No futile Earth Realmers to pester me and no Kitana to irk my murderous nature.

I have not spoken to anyone besides Li Mei and Rain. I run into the Earth Realmer Smoke everyday, but he has not made an effort to create a new snide comment aimed toward me. He merely gives me an odd glance as if he has millions of inquiries for me, but he never gets a single one out. My urges to quell him have settled, for he is of no concern to me anymore. This leaves Kitana as my only nemesis, and I am more determined every day.

"Finish him!" Shang Tsung shouts.

Another Earth Realmer has fallen to Outworld. Ermac finishes off a random fighter by using his bright, green telekinesis to tear his opponent's torso vertically in half, spilling his blood onto the arena. Our forces cheer savagely as the Earth Realmers' faces light up in shock. As usual I watch at father's side with Kitana. This is the twentieth match today, and we are ahead by three kombat victories.

"Our next battle will be Kung Lao versus Jade!" the sorcerer announces.

Servants clear the arena of the two body parts as Jade steps onto the arena calmly. A man with a razor-rim hat steps onto the arena as well with his head tilted, making it quite difficult to land eyes on his face. He then reveals his face as his gaze meets his opponent. His fierce eyes lock onto Jade with determination.

"The day I let Outworld take Earthrealm is the day I die," he slides his hand across the blade of the hat speedily.

Jade readies herself to attack.

"Fight!" father exclaims.

Jade draws her staff and charges at him. She swings it horizontally toward his head as he dodges it, delivering two swift blows to her chest. She spins in retaliation, bringing her staff with her which happens to strike Kung Lao in the rib area, then the chest right after. She goes for another attack with the staff when Kung Lao sweeps her feet from under her with his leg, bringing her to the ground.

She uses the staff to stand quickly, sliding upward and going into the air. As she descends, she aims her staff downward at her foe. But, he tips his hat and the razor on it snaps her staff in half. He delivers a devastating kick to her stomach which sends her a few feet away. She then concentrates her energy and throws a purple-like bright boomerang at him which strikes his upper cranium, knocking his hat to the arena floor. Jade glides to him with a green light surrounding her body, giving him two mighty kicks and a fierce grunt.

Kung Lao falls to the ground, peering upward in disarray. Jade throws another boomerang downward, aiming to quell him. However the blade misses him as he disappears; leaving traces of blue aura behind. He spawns again from the ground flying upward, then grabs Jade's shoulders from behind. He uses his momentum to flip her frontwards. She firmly lands on her back on the arena floor. She looks up at him with angered eyes, but he kicks her fiercely to assure she shall stay down. There is a look of disappointment on Shang Tsung's face when Jade is unable to fight back, but he still goes along as planned.

"Finish her!" he yells.

Kung Lao just picks her up by her torso and tosses her across the arena instead of ending her life, leaving her laying there a moment. Servants drag her unconscious form off of the platform as Kitana peers at her body guard with a hint of concern. Surprisingly the Earth Realmers aren't too fond of murder, yet that is the very theme of this tournament. Defeat, murder and defend. As in Outworld's case, defeat, slaughter and invade. A very contradicting people they are, these Earth Realmers.

These coming events judge who advances to the semi-finals of this tournament. Most of Earthrealm's weak warriors have already been eliminated, so the well trained warriors are finally making a stand. Soon I will have to fight to secure my spot for the next part of the tournament, which takes place in Earthrealm itself.

"Our next and final battle for the day shall prove interesting indeed...Smoke versus Reptile," my eyes narrow as Shang Tsung summons them both to the arena.

Reptile front flips onto the ring, looking fierce as he lands on all fours. Smoke simply steps onto the arena calmly, facing Reptile. I watch him as he glances at me with curious eyes. I return a blank expression as my eyes analyze his figure. He then turns his attention back to his opponent as I watch on.

"Die mortal," Reptile is determined.

"Well like I told an Outworld warrior before, do you worst," Smoke starts circling the arena, as does Reptile.

That pest is referencing an argument we had. Quite a spar we engaged in that day. My sais would have found his abdomen if it were not for the blasted Elder Gods and their futile rules of mortal kombat.

"Fight!" father shouts and with that, they set it off.

Reptile practically crawls to Smoke and attempts to trip him, but it fails. Smoke hops over his attack, lands and quickly throws a punch, striking his lower jaw. He then reaches out and grips his throat fiercely. Reptile struggles to escape his harsh grasp. He sends a knee to Smoke's lower abdomen and Smoke loses his grip. Reptile suddenly vanishes and Smoke goes into his stance. He looks around cautiously, never losing focus. He then punches what appears to be merely air to his right. It reveals to be Reptile and he cradles his face in his hands a moment, stumbling backwards in pain.

"How?" Reptile asks confused.

"You are not the only one with that trick," Smoke explains before vanishing in a puff of vapor, becoming invisible.

Reptile visually scans the area, but after a moment Smoke reappears behind his opponent and kicks him, striking his upper back. Reptile lets out a brief groan as he falls to the floor face first. Smoke approaches him, but is stopped by acid which spits from Reptiles mouth to speedily to counter. He protects his face by covering it with his arm. The acid still burns Smoke, causing him to groan and be on guard. Reptile then trips him and wraps his tongue around his neck before he hits the ground, choking him.

Smoke attempts to get his tongue from around his neck, while gasping for air. He then vanishes with smoke following his body, escaping Reptile's grasp. He comes face to face with his nemesis and grabs his tongue before he manages to retract it. Smoke begins pulling him closer by his tongue fiercely, bringing Reptile into a slightly demented state. Smoke then swiftly uppercuts him, causing Reptile to fly across the arena and land on his back. Reptile groans and squirms as Smoke approaches. He looks down at Reptile with murder in his eyes and then stomps his jaw. The echoes of the cracking noise rings throughout the crowd. Green blood stains the arena as everyone watches, but he is not dead yet.

I have seen the Earth Realmer in action before myself, but he seems to move faster and smoother than when we encountered. He must have been training. That, or he was toying with me. Why, I will never know. Reptile manages to stand as the blood drips down his chin, waving back and forth in place. He swings at Smoke for one last attempt to gain the kombat advantage, but it is too late. Smoke dodges his attempt and gives Reptile a strong jab to his temple which sends him flying. He lies on the ground looking cross eyed for a moment, and then his eyes shut.

"Stay down!" Smoke shouts to his foe.

Father appears to be displeased to deliver another victory to the Earthrealm forces.

"Finish him!" father exclaims.

Smoke walks to him casually and stomps his jaw once more, making more green blood spill onto the ground. Reptile's teeth and bones appear to be misshapen. Strange...the strength of this Earth Realmer. Smoke then turns to Shang Tsung with a blank expression, then to me momentarily. He proceeds to walk off the arena, joining his forces who congratulate him. Father stares angrily at the Earthrealm forces. We were ahead of their pathetic resistance, but now they are doing damage. It is now sun down, though there is not much sun this realm receives to begin with.

"The kombatants who survived and were not defeated will battle tomorrow. These next two days will prove to be quite vital. We are nearing the end of the first half of mortal kombat. Once we have our fighters, a portal will take the competitors to Earthrealm the next day to follow up on our tournament," Shang Tsung booms to everyone. "Train wisely," he adds devilishly, then raises his hand in the air. "You are all dismissed!"

Kitana then descends her spot on the throne and aims to leave with the crowd.

I go to exit as well when father says, "Follow her," low so only I heard.

I turn and nod. I then quickly merge with the crowd, tailing Kitana through the door and the warrior filled halls. She is ten feet ahead of me. I advance, dodging the others as I make my way through the thick halls filled with servants and fighters. I see her turn a corner and I speed up to catch her. I peer around the corner before continuing in case she suspects me, for though my sister is foolish, she is not ignorant. I witness her enter her quarters without a word to anyone. Maybe father's suspicions are in vain, but it matters little.

I venture back the way I came and proceed to climb the stairs. The crowded corridor dies down as everyone enters their rooms. The torches within the hall illuminate the dark, azure corridor. I walk down the hall to my quarters and enter. I sigh loudly as I remove my mask, feeling at ease as I shut the door behind me.

"Mileena, you have returned," Li Mei welcomes.

She is in the process of giving me new blankets and sheets.

"Yes, the damned tournament is finally getting somewhere," I reply.

"Well it's about time right?" she says just as annoyed as I.

"Yes, two more days is all we need and then I can rip apart the opposing forces in their own realm," I say in a cold tone.

Over the course of these several days, Li Mei has become a friend. Yesterday we sat down and told each other our inner secrets. It turns out her village is enslaved by father and she became a servant as a chance to escape and become someone. I told her about my hatred for my sister as well and how my quelling her existence will allow me to become someone. Now she assists me in keeping tabs on her. I see a lot of me in Li Mei, for she also has a skill for deception and is well trained in the art of kombat. I have also been sharing my room with her; I do not use it much anyway.

"You know, there's more to you that meets the eye Mileena. I wish I was more like you," she says in a serious tone as she sits on the bed.

"What do you mean? We are very alike," I say.

"Yes, but you are so clever, so misleading to even your own forces, I really admire it," she looks up at me smiling.

I join her on the bed, sitting next to her.

"Li Mei, I just met you and we are already close, you are more of a sister to me than Kitana has ever been," I reassure her, for this is the truth.

She looks at me and gives a warm smile, then removes a sai from my holster.

"Then let's make it official," she slits her palm and the blood flows from it slowly.

I know what she is getting at, so I hold my hand out and she repeats the action. She delivers to me a small cut in the middle of my palm. She places the sai back where it once was, then places her hand in mine as our blood interwinds.

"From this day forth, you Mileena, are my sister and I will entrust my life with you," she gazes into my eyes.

"And I entrust you with mine," I reply with our hands clasped together.

We release our grip and she wraps her arms around me, embracing with sincerity. She is the closest thing I have to a sister, and a true ally. How sudden it seems to be.

"When you get the chance sister, will you train with me?" she inquires as she ends our embrace.

"Of course," I answer.

I am thankful for her, I feel less of an outcast among my forces now because of her. She yawns and begins to stretch, her arms reaching for the ceiling.

"Get some rest, you need it," I insist.

"Alright," she agrees and lies down.

I head to the door and she sits up.

"You aren't sleeping again?" she asks me as I turn the door handle.

"I am a creature of the night sister, I shall see you in the morning," I say and head into the blue lit hallway.

I head up the stairs to the very top floor and walk until I see the signature large window. The hall has a few servants passing by. I casually wait until they pass and then quickly hop onto the large window sill. I notice it is already ajar as though someone opened it already. Strange, but I proceed to the roof anyway. I lean down and push the window slowly until it shuts once on top of the roof to lessen the noise. I then peer at the moon calmly as I stand upon the multi-inclined roof. A strange noise of a man clearing his throat hits my ears and I turn around quickly to see Smoke, casually watching me to my surprise.

"And here I thought no one else knew about this area," he spoke calmly and for once without sarcasm.

"I could say the same," I say slightly irritated at his sudden presence.

"I am not going to argue with you Mileena," he states.

Ordinarily I would attack him, but I am in no mood to argue either, so I advance up the roof and sit next to him. I refuse to allow his pathetic company to irk my night. This is my realm, he is merely a fragile Earth Realmer visiting. For a moment there is silence as we both look at the orange quarter moon begin to illuminate in the sky.

"You know, you really are something," he says after a moment.

"What is that supposed to mean Earth Realmer?" I say still remaining calm.

"When I fought you a few days back, you said something that caught my attention," he turns to me.

"And that was?"

"You fight for yourself."

"Yeah what of it? Everyone fights for themselves as well as their realm in this tournament," I say.

"Maybe you're right..." he trails off into thought, looking back at the sky.

I maintain my gaze on him.

"Why does it matter to you?" I inquire without raising my voice.

"It is just a mere thought. It seems as though there is a lot of mystery to you is all," he replies dimly.

"I could say the same about you. I have seen your other forces, you are the only one who associates with the enemy," he turns to me again.

"Just because you have a problem with a realm's ruler does not equate to having a problem with its people," he says casually.

"But they all want to murder you. Even _I_ want to murder you," I state bluntly.

"They only want to kill me because of their ruler. But _you, you_ don't want to kill me."

"Yes I do, that ruler is my father," I say in a stern voice.

"Just be honest for once Mileena. You could have entered my room, right across from yours might I remind you, and slaughtered me in my sleep if you truly wanted to kill me."

I hesitate, unable to find words. He is correct on such a matter, even if it meant my disqualification I could have eagerly quelled his existence.

"We may have our differences but I see through you. Though your exterior is firm and you threaten Earth realm, even you deserve better than working for a man who has nothing better to do with his time other than making any realm he can get his hands on miserable," he leaves me speechless.

As much as I hate even thinking it, he is correct yet again.

"In fact, I would say we are allies," he adds right after his little speech.

I let this sink in for a moment. I deserve better? He is right, I deserve to murder Kitana and from there things will only get better. Allies? I am not certain on that part.

"Why would you want to be my ally?" I ask after moments in silence.

"Well, you remind me of myself; too honest and stubborn," he says with a smile.

"Stubborn? Whatever, do not get in over your head with this," I reply as I roll my eyes.

"See?" he giggles and glances back at the moon.

"Even if you were my ally, you are an Earth Realmer. I am going to most likely be put against you in the tournament," I warn.

"Who gives a damn? If any of us are going to die, we might as well do what we want while we are still here," his tone is serious.

I have never seen this part of him, and to be quite frank everything he has said is correct. Not only correct, but spot on. Intriguing in a way as well.

"I guess I could bend a few rules...ally?" I reply slowly.

"Yes...my ally," he lies on his back and continues looking upward at the sky.

We sit in silence for a while.

"How does it feel working for Shao Kahn?" he inquires tiredly.

His eyes close slightly as he stares at the sky. He is obviously tired.

"Oh, just fall asleep so I can end you," I state sarcastically.

He laughs and turns his gaze to me.

"For what it is worth you are quite amusing, even when you try not to be," he informs me and I giggle slightly.

He then closes his eyes, falling into slumber beside me as I watch the sun arise from the horizon like I do every night. But for once, I am not alone...


	8. Allies of the Enemy

The sun rose a while ago, however I decided to stay in the company of a sleeping Smoke as I peer at the dim sky. Kombat will start soon and I may be one of the fighters today. The beginning of my fighting means the beginning of my plan. Things will finally be set in motion.

"I am still alive? Huh? Shocker!" Smoke exaggerates over a yawn.

"Who works up a nerve to fall asleep on a roof anyway?" I ask, mocking his actions.

"People like me of course. Who would not?" he shoots back jokingly and turns to me.

I grin and giggle as I also face him. Suddenly my grin ceases as I remember the futile events to come. He notices this and raises an eyebrow.

"I may be one of the fighters for Outworld today…" I say in a low voice.

"Why, you sound as if you do not want to fight," Smoke hypothesizes a little dazed.

It is as if he read my mind. I do not wish to fight unless it is with that bitch Kitana…the rest of the fighters are a waste of my time. Even being this Earth Realmer's friend is a waste of time, but at least it is a decent waste. This tournament is utterly pointless.

"It's not that, it's just-" the kombat gong interrupts me.

"Speaking of fighting," Smoke's eyes search my own.

I break our eye contact by standing and I begin to walk down the roof slowly.

"Where are you going?" Smoke inquires.

"To father's side, he will expect me early today," I reply.

"That isn't what I meant," he says and walks down to me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"This is the easy way down," he says before a medium cloud of smoke engulfs us both and teleports us down to the first floor in what feels like a split second.

The smoke dissolves into the air as if it were never there as we stand in a currently empty hall. I peer around the corridor for assurance that he did not teleport me to some strange alternate world. The rapidness of the teleport almost causes me to feel dizzy.

"Oh, that was…" I pause not knowing what to call it as my eyes meet his once more.

"Amazing, I know," he smirks under his mask.

"I had better get back to my forces, I shall see you in there Mileena," Smoke concludes.

"Alright," I nod as he vanishes into a puff of smoke yet again before my eyes.

I walk and turn the corner, making my way through the light crowd of fighters. I enter the kombat room quickly, walking past the arena and to father's throne chair. I join father at his side like usual and Kitana is also there. The sound of the drums hits the atmosphere strongly accompanied with other instruments played by the servants.

As usual I watch the same fighters enter the room. Our forces all have this smug and or confident look on their faces, while the Earth Realmers are more serious and blank. They are really determined. They should be, for this is their last chance to be free of father before we possess all they hold dear.

"Daughters," father says.

We both turn to him quickly.

"Yes father," we say in unison.

"Over the course of this day and the next, you will get rid of the rest of the weak peasants that follow under the Thunder God and you will advance to the semi-finals. When we go to Earthrealm for the second part of the tournament, it will all be up to you. My powers will be taken temporarily by the Elder Gods to ensure I will not invade upon arrival. That means all of my plans rely upon this tournament. You will fight and bring me victory or the consequences will be massive. Understood?" his voice is harsh and stern and I know failure is not an option.

"Yes father," we both reply.

Kitana looks over at me with eyes that said if we don't win we are finished. I shoot a devious look back. Either way, she shall not survive this, so she has nothing to worry about so far as father. Wanting to shift my attention from her murder to something else, I turn and face the fighters entering the room. I spot the Thunder God walking in with Jax and the blonde woman I had seen a while back when I was training. Smoke also follows behind them.

They proceed to go to the opposite side of where Shang Tsung stands, waiting for him to announce the battle ahead, as always. They come to a stop in the middle of the thick crowd of fighters. I notice the Thunder God is speaking something to them. I wonder what exactly. He appears more encouraging than father judging by their faces when they respond. I notice Smoke peer upward and spot me. I stare at him and he stares back at me.

He winks an eye at me, and then nods. He is encouraging me, even in front of the Thunder God. That is something I cannot exactly pull off with father. I turn my head slightly trying my best not to smile, but it fails and I know he sees it in my eyes. I see him return to his conversation with the Thunder God and I look over cautiously to make sure neither father nor Kitana saw what just took place. Thankfully, there are many people near Smoke, so spotting him in the heavy crowd will prove to be difficult if you do not already know him. I also spot Rain in the crowd, engaging in conversation with Motaro.

"Welcome back kombatants," Shang Tsung's words stop all conversation and noise.

"As some of you may know, the first part of the tournament is ending. Only two kombatants from Earthrealm remain, and only three from Outworld. Only five kombatants from each side can proceed to the semi-finals. With that being said, there will be three grand battles, two today and the final battle tomorrow. Those who have yet to secure their spot in the semi-finals, expect to participate in this battle. You know who you are," Shang Tsung's voice echoes and holds a serious and informative tone. "So for the time being, our first battle will be Sonya Blade versus Kano," as soon as he announces it, I look over to where Smoke is.

I notice the blonde woman steps onto the arena, brushing past the Thunder God. Kano then makes his way to the arena with a wide grin, jumping onto the terrain threateningly. He chuckles as his eyes trace her form head to toe.

"Looks like 'ya found me huh baby? Did you miss me?" Kano snickers with as they circle the ring.

Sonya gazes at him with fierce eyes.

"If you think I'm letting you walk away from here alive Kano, then you're fucking crazy! You killed my partner, now you're gonna pay," she clenches her fists.

Kano smiles at this and lets out a slight shout as he runs towards her. His fist aims for her head as she dodges it. She gives him a knee to the stomach and then a straight jab to his face. Kano kneels a moment and she steps back. He spits a little blood out to the side of the arena, then faces Sonya with intense eyes.

"Ya think you're defeating me, huh baby?" he stands and Sonya front flips using her hands, kicking the top of his cranium harshly.

He spins for a moment and then dizzily faces Sonya just to get another jab to the lower jaw. He falls back and Sonya waits for him to get back on his feet as her hard gaze locks onto his figure. The determination in her eyes is undeniable. She is going to defeat him. Her headstrong attitude towards Kano reminds me of my lifetime rivalry with Kitana. I suppose I am not the only one here for someone's life in particular.

He takes to his feet again then curls into a ball, advancing in a circular motion towards Sonya, striking her stomach and knocking her down. She grunts in pain, but Kano does not stop. He proceeds to stomp on her upper chest and kick her aside, causing her body roll across the arena. She takes to her hands and knees trying to stand, but he just kicks her in the side again. He goes to stomp her once more, however she counters and sweep attacks him, bringing him down. She stands and goes into her stance again, waiting for Kano to get on his feet.

"It's time to end this here," Kano says in anger.

The look in his eyes alone says if he wins, he will definitely murder her. He pulls a knife from his boot straps and spins it between his fingers, staring strongly at Sonya with a murderous expression. She does not lose concentration; she prepares for his attack.

He dashes forward swinging his knife right and left. Sonya's arm gets cut at an attempt to dodge both strikes. The blood drips down her arm as she fends off other attacks from Kano. He swings at her face and it grazes her cheek. He sends another swing her way only for her to duck it and uppercut him, sending him falling backwards with blood filling his mouth.

He struggles to get back to his feet. It is over for him, he knows as well as anyone in this colossal room it is over as well. Kano finally stands and faces Sonya, but he is unable to continue attacking.

"Finish him!" Shang Tsung booms.

Sonya advances to Kano and kicks him down mightily. She then peers downward at him as he squirms on the floor. She eyes him for a moment with eyes of murder. However, something calms her and she faces Kano with angry pity.

"Lucky for you, we're different people. I won't stoop to your level," she decides with disgust on her face before exiting the arena, joining the Thunder God's side again.

"Sonya wins! However, you are not done fighting just yet dear, you must secure your spot if you are to continue on to the finals," Shang Tsung announces.

I see what is happening here now; the process of elimination has begun. Either she wins every match she is placed in, or she may die.

"Master Mileena," I hear.

I turn to my right to see my true sister, Li Mei, bowing down in front me.

"Yes," I say calmly.

"You are needed at your headquarters, with the emperor's permission of course," she turns to father, as do I.

He raises his hand giving me permission to leave and she leads me through the crowd of fighters rapidly. She holds the door open for me and I walk through as she closes it behind me. Li Mei turns to me suddenly and grabs my hand, leading me around the corridor with speed then stops.

"What is the meaning of this sister?" I question.

She faces me with shocked eyes.

"Sister! This was the only way I could get you out of there. I have been meaning to inform you this morning, but you did not return to our quarters," she states in a low enough so no one else could hear if anyone was near.

"What happened?"

"I know how much you've been looking for a good reason to keep a close eye on Kitana, so I have info for you," Li Mei leans in closer to my ear. "I saw her talking to Raiden, the Thunder God, last night," she whispers.

"What did she say?" I whisper back.

"That I do not know, but any info is better than none," she reassures me.

"Yes, thank you sister," I say.

"Yes, if she does it once then she shall surely do it again. Be on your guard, you never know what she could be plotting," Li Mei cautions me.

"I will. Besides, if she plots against our forces in any way she is as good as dead regardless. She knows that," I reply in a sure tone.

"You are right, she would not dare. But in case she does, just be wary," she adds.

"Alright," I say and embrace her.

"There is something else, you are not fighting today," she informs me.

"I am the final battle tomorrow?" I question.

"Yes, it seems as though the emperor has a lot of faith in your skills," Li Mei says softly.

We end our embrace and her brown, green tinted eyes meet mine.

"You should get back in there, I shall continue to keep my eyes open for Kitana's actions, for I know how much this means to you," she states with a sincere voice.

"Yes, I will meet you right here after the fighting is done," I promise.

She nods and proceeds to walk away. I turn the corner of the blue corridor once again and re-enter the kombat room. The crowd is heavy like always, so I make my way through, shoving some of the warriors out my way. As I make my way back to father's side, I pause. Kitana is in the ring with Sonya. I see Sonya lying on the ground as Kitana stands over her with one of her fans drawn.

"Finish her!" father shouts.

Instead of returning to his side, I stand near the ring a moment looking over the fighters' heads. Kitana sheathes her fan and walks away, leaving Sonya alive. She walks back to father's side, and I do as well. Johnny Cage goes to help Sonya up, and they both stumble off the arena.

"Kombatans. There are two of you who have yet to claim your spot. Expect to be here tomorrow at sunset for the final battle," Shang Tsung announces with pride, his jet black hair almost moving from the loud echo.

I know I am the Outworld finalist, what I do not know is who I will be facing.

"Well done Kitana," I hear father congratulate.

She merely bows her head and walks away with the rest of the crowd, making her way out of the door. I turn my head and bow to father once Kitana exits.

"Any word on Kitana?" he questions sternly.

"No father, but I shall keep an eye on her just as you wish," I say innocently, betraying my thoughts.

"Very well, you are dismissed," he says and I walk, joining the crowd leaving the room.

I could have told father the truth about Kitana associating with the Thunder God, but he does not need to know about the little details at the moment. He just needs it all to come down on him at one time, and then he will wish to kill her just as much as I. I dodge through the crowd and walk down the corridor. It is time to meet my true sister. I turn the corner and walk to where we decided to meet, but there is no sign of her yet.

"Sister," I hear and turn around to meet the voice.

There stands Li Mei in a violet two piece outfit that displays part of her chest and compliments her legs with a sash that hangs from her hip. Her hair somewhat passes her shoulders and is wrapped in a purple like scarf-hat. Her thigh high boots give her a rather regal appearance as well.

"Shall we train?" she asks enthusiastically.

"Yes we shall," I say with a smile under my veil.

Li Mei is not shy of the world of kombat, however she has yet to master it.

"Mileena, there you are!" I hear Smoke shout from a distance.

Li Mei and I turn to see him speed walking towards us.

"Sister, you know him?" she questions suspiciously.

"More or less, he's a friend within the enemy," I reply with a grin facing Smoke.

"Sister huh? That is pretty neat," he grins under his black mask.

"He is an Earth Realmer? By the Elder Gods, you truly are rebellious," Li Mei giggles.

I suppose the thought of me befriending anyone besides her is absurd to her, especially from the opposing realm. Which I cannot blame her for thinking so.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I giggle, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hey, not just an Earth Realmer," he gets closer, placing his left hand on Li Mei's shoulder and his right hand on mine.

Within a second, we are at the training ground, on one of the hard-sand arenas surrounded by a puff of smoke.

"I'm Smoke," he finishes with the cloud vanishing from around us.

I look around and notice we are the only fighters out here, most likely due to the first part of the tournament coming to an end. No need to train if you can no longer assist your realm.

"Well if I did not know any better, I would say you are originally from Outworld. Your ability is incredible," Li Mei compliments.

"No, our forces have much better abilities," I tease.

"Like pink vanishing mid-air kicks?" he jokes turning to me.

"You make it sound so 'Earthrealm womanly;' it's just an illusion," I say with a grin concealed by my veil.

"Little illusion? It hurt to walk after that," he says with laughter on his voice.

"Did it? You should teach me that first then sister," Li Mei suggests.

"Then I shall, let us begin."

"I would like to watch," Smoke says and steps off to the side of the arena with his eyes locked onto us.

"There is no real secret to this technique, just concentration and manipulation, something we are both equally gifted in," I explain. "Simply stand firm and concentrate on your target. Take in your surroundings and utilize your power deep within. Then when they least expect it or once you see them readying their attack…" I vanish underground momentarily with magenta energy surrounding me and reappear in mid-air, landing in front of Li Mei.

"I see," she says with a smile.

"Now, you attempt at it," I say and walk behind her.

I analyze her movements, seeing how well she does this move. She concentrates. A moment later, she makes her move. She suddenly flips into the air, and glides downward with a kick. A white-blue tinted aura surrounds her feet as she does so. The energy surge she gives off resembles the very stars above. She lands on the other side of the arena and turns to face me.

"Well done! You have the concentration down and you even added your own twist to it. I am impressed," I compliment.

"It is not as hard as it looks after all sister! Thank you!" she shouts loud enough for me to hear across the arena.

I watch on as she continues to work with what I have displayed to her. Her ambition will surely carve her into the mighty warrior she wishes to become. Her movements are quite skilled for a fighter more on the inexperienced side. I then turn my attention to Smoke and spot him walking my way.

"Care to spar Mileena?" he asks kindly.

"After last time, really?" I reply with a grin.

"This time is different," he says softly.

His eyes meet mine for a moment. His light brown, almost white, irises reflect greatly in the moonlight. The sincerity is quite hard to escape.

"Fine, let us dance," I say competitively. "We shall resume our training another time sister," I add calmly.

Li Mei smiles at us, then steps off to the right of the arena, watching us with her hands on her hips. The grin spread across her lips reminds me of myself. Smoke falls into his stance, but I do not. I kneel, just as he did the day we first fought.

"Seriously?" he complains humorously.

"Your move Earth Realmer," I mock him.

He comes at me swiftly and attempts to kick me. I move quickly, avoiding it and kneel again with a rather large grin beneath my veil.

"Now this is just cruelly too familiar," he says with a smile on his face beneath his mask.

"Is that so?" I sarcastically ask before sending a kick to his abdomen.

He takes it as if it is nothing and sends a kick back. All of a sudden we start to throw a series of punches and kicks to each other. I dodge most of his as he dodges most of mine. I am not going to stop, and I know he is not planning to either. I throw an open palm forward, striking his chest. I dodge his high aimed fist and go for another open palm strike, but he catches my hand. He grabs hold of my arm as his leg sweeps me, bringing me to the ground. I attempt to stand and he plants himself on top of me, pinning me down.

"Submit to me," he mocks my voice.

I cannot help myself as I giggle at his 'I am Mileena' attempt. I peer upward at Smoke and we lock eyes for a moment.

Before I can reply I hear someone say, "Hitting on the Outworld hottie Smoke?" and we both turn to see Johnny Cage walking to the right with a grin the size of his ego across his face.

Smoke stands and offers his hand to me.

I take it and Smoke says, "Oh Cage, we were just sparring," as he helps me get to my feet.

"Right and I'm not a ladies man," Cage replies sarcastically as he enters the ring along with Li Mei.

"You certainly know a few Earth Realmers well," Li Mei adds.

"This one I don't know exactly," I say facing her.

"Me? I'm Johnny Cage babe, eighty time Oscar nominee," he says to Li Mei with a smile, making her chuckle a bit.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Cage," Li Mei replies.

"You know, I noticed you two training earlier," Cage glances at me then back to Li Mei, "and I think I can teach you a few things that'll be useful," he says to Li Mei with sincerity.

"Oh, alright," she smiles. "But why? I work under your enemy, the emperor."

Smoke places his arm around my shoulders then whispers, "He has a crush on her I see," while Li Mei and Cage continue to conversate.

"I suppose so, I have never been one to notice such feelings," I whisper back then face him.

He peers at me with slightly worried eyes and asks, "Why not?" in a low enough voice so they cannot hear.

I want to tell him about my hatred for Kitana. I want to tell him about my appearance. However, I have to remember he is my enemy no matter how well we get along. Dark beings such as me cannot allow emotion to cloud our judgement and perception of instances.

"It is just not an often occurrence in Outworld," I lie.

"Hm, I see. Well for what it is worth, it is a huge occurrence in Earthrealm. You know, feelings," he replies.

I wonder what it is like in Earthrealm and why father desires it so deeply. From what I hear, it is amazing. The realm is told to rival the beauty of the now dead realm Edenia.

"Tomorrow when I fight to secure my spot in the second part of the tournament, and we go to Earthrealm…" I say facing him.

"Yes?" he says curiously with his arm still around my shoulders.

"I want you to display to me your realm's full beauty. If we end up merging it with Outworld, it will no longer be a place desirable to land eyes on like the stories say," I say in a serious tone.

"Oh, do not worry Miss Outworld, we do not plan on losing this tournament," he replies with joy in his voice. "But, I will do that for you, I promise," he reassures me.

He was correct the entire time. If I am going to be in this damned tournament, I shall make the most of it. Not just with carrying out my plans to quell Kitana, but with all of my being.


	9. The Shaolin Monk

"Nice move Lei Mee," Johnny Cage says. She giggles.

"It is Li Mei," she corrects him with a smile.

We have been practicing for hours, so much so that the moon continues to become brighter. Smoke and I now sit to the side of the arena and talk while watching my true sister and Cage go at it in the ring. Usually the training grounds are filled with fighters that either spar together or utilize the training dummies, but since tomorrow is the final battle it seems like training became useless to others. It is useless to me as well, but it keeps me occupied.

Cage and I have been training Li Mei, and she is getting more and more skilled in the art of kombat. She now has her own signature moves; the training is really improving her fighting in a short amount of time. She truly had the spirit of a kombatan.

"Earthrealm is brighter than this realm as well," Smoke adds.

He is telling me the differences between both realms. Apparently, things are very different there. I never thought I would admit to this, but I truly wish to land eyes on it. If we are to take the realm, I at least want to lay eyes on it before the merger.

"Sounds like the exact opposite of this realm," I comment.

"Exactly," Smoke agrees as we watch Cage and Li Mei train.

"I thought I was the only one that came here at night," we hear all hear from behind us.

They stop training and turn, as do Smoke and I. The man who fought a few days back with the razor-rim hat and blue and black robes proceeds towards us. Li Mei told me about him, she was originally assigned to be his servant, but he refused to be served by an Outworld native. They apparently had an argument and she was switched to serve under me. He is also a formidable warrior from what I've seen. Though I am weary about his presence.

"Kung Lao, sup man," Johnny says with a smile while adjusting his sunglasses.

"Kung Lao," Smoke greets and nods his head.

"I should be asking you that Cage, who are these women? They do not appear to be from our realm," he stops, analyzing Li Mei and then me with a spiteful glare.

I turn to Li Mei and she is also glaring at Kung Lao. I know she is ready to attack him. I then turn back to him, for if she is going to fight him, so will I.

"We are not from your pathetic realm nor do we ever wish to be," I say.

Who does he think he is? The Thunder God? I think not. I fear no being throughout the realms, regardless of who it is.

"Easy Mileena," Smoke slightly lets out a laugh.

"These are decent people, from not-so decent Outworld," Cage explains.

"You are talking to Outworld women? They are here to take our realm, what if master Raiden found out about this?" he questions Smoke and Cage.

"You are worried about the God of Thunder? Is he no better than the emperor?" Li Mei inquires as she steps off the ring along with Cage and faces Kung Lao confrontationally.

Her eyes alone display her anger and her fists are clenched.

"Lord Raiden is our realm's protector, he does not rule over Earthrealm like that Shao Kahn peasant does Outworld. As one of his maids, you should just keep to yourself," he replies with attitude.

He is aiming to offend, however no one is better at spite than I.

"The same peasant that defeated your realm's superior fighters nine continuous times in mortal kombat? A mighty peasant he must be indeed," I taunt Kung Lao.

"Is that so?" he steps forward, and as does Li Mei and I. "You say that, but have yet to defeat me yourself."

If he wishes for a battle, we shall deliver to him one. Smoke holds his arm out in front of me in a gesture that says not to attack. Johnny also holds Kung Lao back with his arm.

"Hey, we were all just getting along, no need to get anyone down," Cage says to Kung Lao in an effort to calm him down and lighten the mood.

"This is all really unnecessary..." Smoke announces uneasily.

"We are on the brink of getting our realm merged with Outworld, and you two make friendly conversation with them; the servant and the emperor's daughter? This is not the Smoke nor Johnny Cage I know," he replies in a serious tone.

"Kung Lao..." Smoke starts but is interrupted by Li Mei.

"Yes and what is wrong with that exactly? We all live and die by our realms, and for what? Nothing? No, this is not how we will settle this," Li Mei steps closer to Kung Lao, facing him with stern eyes. "If you do not wish to associate with the likes of Outworld people, you are in the wrong realm. And just because you are of EarthRealm does not mean everyone in this realm is an enemy. The emperor is already enslaving my people, consider yourselves lucky. I'm doing everything I can every day to assist them, bringing them as much peace as I can, but it's not enough. It's never enough. This petty anger in which you distribute shows you will clearly not survive if Earthrealm is indeed taken and shares the same fate as my village and its people. May the Elder Gods spare you and the ones you cherish shall that day ever come," she finishes.

Kung Lao examines her with a look of remorse on his face, and then looks downward at the ground. Though I have never seen her this angry, Li Mei always knows what to say to everyone. It is one of the huge reasons why I consider her my true sister, unlike the wench that calls me sister, Kitana. Her choice of words seems to hit everyone no matter what the discussion at hand is, and in this discussion, her words hold the same effect. I face Li Mei, and the look on her face is sincere, she clearly meant every word. She most likely has more words for him, but kept her rant brief. There is a moment of silence as we all take this in. Smoke meets my eyes for a moment, then also looks down as Cage faces Kung Lao with an uneasy expression.

"Let us be on our way sister," Li Mei grabs my hand and we start to walk to the sliding door, brushing past the Earthrealm trio.

We venture a few feet away and I turn around to see Kung Lao holding his hand out as if he wishes to call to Li Mei, but then he lowers it in shame. He knows we are not going to stop and that there is nothing he could possibly say. We get to the door, Li Mei slides it open and we step inside, closing it behind us.

We walk down the now somewhat dark and empty corridor that is illuminated by light blue flames that linger on the walls. It is silent as we walk, but I know what she is thinking. She is quite angry and I can feel the tension releasing in her hand that tightly holds mine. We hit the staircase and I decide to speak.

"All is well sister, you proved to be the wiser warrior back there," I attempt to comfort her.

She does not reply, she continues walking without a word. We reach the third floor and turn right, heading to our room. We walk down the corridor and come to a stop in front of our door. She turns and faces me with a blank face, then opens the door and leads me inside. I close the door behind us and face Li Mei. She gazes at me with anger filled eyes.

"I should have gone to Earthrealm, the Thunder God could have freed my people. My servant infiltration has yet to make a difference," she states with regret in her voice.

As much as I want to protest, I know it would change nothing. Instead, I try and comfort her.

"Do not worry sister, I will talk to father about your people, I am most certain he will listen," I get closer to her and place my hands on her shoulders.

"Yes...I see..." she responds in a low tone that reveals all of her anger and sorrow.

"Do not allow anything that Earth Realmer says to get to you," I say in a serious voice. "I shall be sure to end his life."

The last thing anyone from Outworld needs is to be offended by someone from the realm we are going to invade; it is like a mere dog attacking Kintaro, pointless in the end. Especially Li Mei, for she is more sensitive than I, which also makes her more vulnerable. Instead of dragging on this meaningless discussion that obviously upsets my true sister the more she thinks about it, I merely change the subject.

"You should sleep, you have had a long day of training," I suggest.

The reality of the situation is, I want her to wake up the next day and forget about what just happened. When she gets angry, she seems to not be the one to let things go. I want her not to worry about that Earthrealm pest, for after he is eliminated from the tournament I shall hunt him down and destroy all he holds dear. If you offend my sister, you offend me. I walk over to the bed and sit down.

"I will even join, I went without sleep for far too long," I offer.

I know how it is to feel as if you have no one. Perhaps this is what she needs; a person to relate to. When it comes down to that, no one relates to me more than she and vice versa.

"Alright sister, there is just something else I must do, I shall return briefly," she states and walks to the door as I lie down.

"Take your time, I will be right here," I promise as she opens the door, exiting the room. Tomorrow is the day; that is all I keep thinking of and I wonder who I will be facing off with.

~Li Mei's POV~

I exit my sworn sister's room. A lot has stricken my mind as of late, especially that Kung Lao of Earthrealm. He has no idea how it is to have your people born into being enslaved. At least Earthrealm has a fighting chance, regardless of the emperor's determination to merge it with Outworld. Well, being a servant, I need to replace one last room's sheets and blankets. I am in charge of the last two rooms in this corridor, which would be my sister's along with the room directly across from hers. The clean sheets are down this hall.

I walk to the end of the empty, strangely quiet hall, analyzing the beauty of this palace that is so out of place in Outworld. The silver really shines bright, as well as the odd orange full moon and the blue flames that illuminate each floor. I come to the closet in which the clean sheets and blankets reside and open it. They are each evenly folded and the same colors; blue and silver. I take a set off the top into my hands, close the blue closet door and proceed back down the hall.

The blankets and sheets are so thick I cannot manage to see directly in front of me. I tilt my head to make sure I do not happen to run into a wall and proceed forward balancing as decent as I can. I finally get to the end of the hall, starting first with the room right across from my sworn sister's. I open it quickly so I do not drop the bed covers. I walk in, leaving the door open, set the new bed covers on the drawer and turn towards the bed. No one is in here surprisingly, but I know someone resides in this room due to the blanket's shape on the bed.

I quickly strip the bed of the old, but still luxurious covers and throw them in a pile to the right. I turn back and grip the new covers. I start first with the sheets, spreading them evenly across the cot with my hands. I smooth the surface before reaching for the blanket. Doing this gives me a feeling of remembrance.

I knock on the door, bowing swiftly before the man behind can open it. I hear the door open and see the light from within the room hit the floor in front of me, as well as his shadow.

"What is this?" Kung Lao, the man I have been ordered to serve, inquires.

"Here is your new gear Mr. Lao," I say, holding out his new, freshly cleaned clothing.

Being a servant of anyone is low, but I would do anything to buy enough time to train, assist my village and assist my people. I look upward from my bowing stance. The look on his face says enough already.

"Why are you here? I need no services," he instructs me.

I stand meeting his eyes. He gazes upon me as if I were an insect.

"My apologies...I have been instructed by the emperor to bring-"

"The emperor?" he interrupts with anger in his voice.

"Yes...I have been assigned to serve whoever resides in this room," I explain trying not to get angry back.

"Well, you can finish whatever you must do and leave, I have no use for an Outworld maid," he snaps and then exits the room swiftly brushing past me.

This fills me with rage,, but I proceed to exchange the covers on his bed.

I snap out of it and turn my attention back to my task. I spread the blanket, making sure it is nicely and evenly distributed around the bed. I decide not to go back to the storage closet and get a new pillow for this room, I merely fluff out the old one by slapping it a few times, making it look larger and even more soft. I leave it at the top of the bed; whoever resides here must be elsewhere at the moment.

Content with its appearance, I turn and take the old covers and sheets in my hands. I walk right out the room, using my left hand to grip the covers as my right hand shuts the door behind me. I walk to the opposite end of the blue-lit hall slowly; listening to the sound of my feet hit the floors softly. I hear the covers moving against each other making a somewhat swishing sound with each step I take.

As I arrive at the end of the corridor, I dispose of the old covers. There's a large waste basket for us servants to dispose of anything that is no longer needed for the time being or unsanitary that I toss them in. With that ending all my chores for the day I turn and head back down the corridor to the room I share with my sworn sister. I walk until I arrive at the entrance to our room.

I feel someone's hand touch my shoulder. I immediately turn around to face them, and it is Kung Lao, the blue flames shining off his razor rim hat. He has this certain look in his eye that informs me that he must feel bad about his earlier actions.

"Smoke told me I might find you here...there is something I must say to you," his voice is very profound, so I decide to listen.

"Why exactly? I thought you hate every fiber belonging to Outworld," I reply facing him with an angry expression.

"That is not what I meant back there, I just do not understand why our closest allies would befriend the enemy. However, now I see you are not the threat, and neither are your allies," Kung Lao looks deep into my eyes. "It's Shao Kahn," he finishes with angry eyes.

"Maybe it is...but you cannot stop him," I say coldly.

Yet, it is true; all the emperor has to do is win mortal kombat once more, their realm will merge with this one and their people will most likely be enslaved as mine are now.

"We will not fail Earthrealm. And what you said, how Shao Kahn enslaves your people, it made me realize we are not yet finished," he explains.

I do not reply. I merely stand here for a moment wondering what he is trying to get at. He steps closer.

"I apologize for my actions. Though, I know there is no way to truly make up for what I have said..." he pauses and tips his hat.

I watch on as he peers in another direction, turning to leave.

"Wait," I say hastily so he does not venture too far.

Kung Lao turns and faces me. The shadows from his hat conceal most of his face. I now understand why he resents everything about Outworld. Should it be Earthrealm who were the invaders, I would feel the exact same way. Surely he had not considered people work under the emperor that do not trust not truly support him. That is, until now.

"There is something you can do to make up for it," I continue, stepping closer.

"I do not understa-" I plant my lips onto his, placing my hands on his shoulders and angle my head so it does not hit his hat's blade.

He lets out a sound in shock, then falls into the kiss a moment later. I feel his soft lips press against mine and I keep at my sudden assault. He places his hands on my hips, pulling me deeper into our kiss. I have no idea where this sudden urge to do such came from, but I enjoy the thrill very much so. Kung Lao then pulls away, slowly parting from my lips and glances at me with confusion.

"Why?" he speaks softly.

I place my hand on his cheek.

"The determination you have for your realm's safety...it...it reminds me of myself," I try to explain as best as I can as to why I felt a random attraction to an Earthrealm monk, but my words probably leave him more confused than the kiss.

He stands motionless, gazing at me with a slightly less confused expression than before. Kung Lao releases my hips from his grip and peers downward at me.

"I could not have been more wrong about you," he admits.

I smile a bit, peering back into his eyes.

"And I could not have been more right about you," I cleverly remark and turn slowly, walking to my door.

"I see...well my new ally...I will not keep you from rest any longer. Goodnight...Li Mei," he says so gently the words seem to float in the atmosphere.

I have never heard him call me by my name until now and for the first time; he actually smiles and considers me an ally. Strange how quickly things can change.

"Goodnight to you as well...my ally," I reply just as soft as he and then I watch as he turns and begins to walk down the corridor.

I wait until he advances onto the staircase and escapes my sight to twist the doorknob and head inside. I close the door slowly behind me, entering the somewhat dark room and turn to my sworn sister. She is just as I left her, lying on the bed, but with her eyes closed. This brings a smile to my face as I go and lie next to her, placing my arm around her. This is the first time I have seen her get rest, which she needs for her battle tomorrow. I become lost in thought as I allow my eyes to close.

I have no idea what I just did and I have no idea what my goal was from my encounter with Kung Lao. All I know is...he is one shaolin monk I would not mind being allied with now, even if for short time.


	10. Promises

**~Mileena POV~**

I slightly open my eyes, letting them wander around the room, and take in the surroundings. Last night was the first time in almost two weeks that I allowed myself to rest. I open my eyes completely as I notice Li Mei setting something in my wardrobe. I leap off of the bed and stretch, aiming my arms toward the sky then I proceed to touch my toes. The slight cracks from my joints relaxes me and I feel my body become less tense.

"Ah, you are awake sister. Today is all about you," Li Mei reminds me with a warm smile.

"Oh...I see..." I reply uneasily.

"What is it?" she advances closer with curiosity peaking in her eyes.

"If I am not placed against Kitana, it is a waste of my time. I only wish to end her life and be done with it all," I say with a disappointed and angry expression.

"Do not worry about her sister, she will get what is coming to her," Li Mei reassures.

"Yes, and so shall that Kung Lao peasant," I add.

No one shall ever disrespects us, especially not a pesky Earthrealmer. I shall spill the blood of any who dare, even if it means my disqualification.

"Well...he is of no concern to us now," she replies, quickly breaking eye contact.

"And why is that?" I question.

She feigns being busy in an attempt to avoid the question by folding new gear for me. I place my hands on my hips and raise an eyebrow just before clearing my throat. She realizes that such a subtle way of changing the subject shall not prove effective on me. Li Mei then turns to me with an embarrassed smile.

"Let us merely say, he has become an ally of the enemy."

"When? You were just boasting about how you did not take kindly to him after last night's encounter," I try to make sense of what she says.

She begins to scan the room with a blank face. She gives of a small grin as she now faces the ground.

"Oh, I know that look," I say with a grin. "It is the same look I give my prey before devouring them. So what happened?" I ask amused with curiosity on my voice.

She smiles then bites her lip, and steps closer.

She leans in and whispers, "Let us say, I would devour him," to me in a seductive tone, mocking me.

We both let out a small laugh.

"Now I am truly curious as to what took place with this Kung Lao," I say, persuading her to tell me.

"Alright, since I know your pursuits concerning this subject will not stop, I will just say it," she looks deep into my eyes trying to hold back a smile, leaving me in suspense. "I kissed him, there, that is all," she says as she sees my impatient expression.

"Ooh, taking a liking to mortals now are we? Maybe you can keep him as a present when we take their realm," I joke in an immature tone.

She giggles and says, "We are allies, not lovers."

"Sister, in this world, you are whatever you wish to be," we ease over to the wardrobe.

"Well I will not claim what I only had a glimpse of," she explains as we undress.

"I say you go for what pleases you, however after the tournament, how do you plan to see him again if we take their realm?" I question as I dress into my new gear and she switches into her servant clothing.

It reveals my breasts slightly as well as my belly and back, and it is magenta as always. Her gray servant clothing matches the other servants' clothing that reside here.

"I have not thought of it in so much depth. Besides, he is merely an ally, nothing more," she speaks uncertainly.

"Do not worry, things will reveal in time," I assure her as I spin my sais then place them in their new holsters.

"I appreciate this little chat we are having, thank you," she says with a smile. I nod as she then says, "I must do my duties for today, I shall meet you again whenever the opportunity arises."

"Yes, take your time. Do what you must," I reply, giving a subliminal message to her situation with Kung Lao.

Whether she noticed or not, she smiles and then exits my room. I look into the mirror and remove my veil, replacing it with a different magenta mask.

"Mileena," a deep and familiar voice says.

I turn quickly to the door to spot Rain. His kombat gear is made of the same material as mine, as well as his violet mask. Thin shoulder and knee pads accompany his elegant violet getup as well.

"Rain!" I exclaim.

I walk to the door, coming face to face with him.

"I see you are the final kombatant to compete today for Outworld," he states.

"Oh, yes..." I say hesitantly.

"Do not worry. I made it to the semi-finals, I know you can," he says.

Rain made it, so I shall be seeing more of him in the future if I do as well.

"I have no worries," I say.

"Well my reason for this intrusion is to ask you something," he says as he walks out of my room.

I step out as well, closing the door behind me and advance down the corridor alongside him.

"Yes," I say as we walk.

"Would you care to accompany me?" he inquires.

"In what exactly?" I reply as we get to the staircase, going down and passing other warriors.

"I am headed to an old market down the road. They sell goods that I enjoy," he says as we proceed down a flight of stairs.

"That sounds fine, lead the way."

I wonder why he did not ask Kitana, he does seem to enjoy her company more than mine as I recall. However, I do appreciate a distraction from all this commotion and a chance to escape from the presence of these Earthrealmers.

"You will be back at sundown in time for your battle," he promises.

We reach the first floor.

"Not that I am worried about that," I admit.

The only thing that I am concerned of is how to catch my sister in her treacherous tracks and murder her with my own hands. We proceed down the corridor and pass a flock of Earthrealm warriors who stare at us blankly. I ignore their presence as we continue.

"Good. Also so you know, we are not exactly supposed to leave," he says uneasily as we stop at the front door and he turns to me.

"Do I look like the type to follow futile rules?" I ask in a clever voice.

He looks at me with surprising amusement.

"That is the Mileena I know so well," he replies in cheer as he pushes the door open quietly.

He holds the door ajar by placing his foot at the bottom of it and holds his hand out, signaling me to go first. I slip by, entering the outdoors. Rain slowly closes the door to create less noise, and walks slightly ahead of me, leading the way. I follow next to him as we enter a more social area of the city. The people of Outworld stare at us in awe as we make our way through the busy and crowded area. I gaze around at all the surroundings. The gray, stone buildings and little tent markets that sell rations and or clothing engulf most of the city. Bandits wait at every corner and peasants do as well. To think there was once a time when this realm was completely different and had no corruption is quite alarming.

"Something bothering you?" he peers down at me as we continue walking.

Civilians make way for us, not wanting to test our abilities.

"Just thinking, it is nothing," I reply. "So what is it you enjoy here?" I ask as we make our way through the now parting crowd.

"You shall see," he says with joyful eyes.

"By the Elder Gods! Look yonder! It's the fighter, Rain!" we hear a female voice shout as we walk.

We stop and turn to see a group of young women, gawking at Rain as if he is a sex symbol. I have a building desire to toss my sais their way, but I remain calm.

"You're right it is!" another one shouts with too much excitement.

This makes me frown slightly. These Outworld harlots need to calm themselves or I shall end their lives. Wait...why do I even take their excitement into consideration? Rain means nothing to me. The only who ever meant something to me was...Tanya...until she disappeared. Rain merely gives a casual wave and then we proceed walking again.

"Famous here?" I joke, yet still being the slightest bit serious.

"I have no idea," he replies with laughter on his voice.

I look around at all the Outworld people as we proceed through the market. Racket from conversations fill the air. The sound of blacksmiths forging weapons is also heard. We come across a marketing stand where a man is grilling a food. The smell of burning wood and pepper fills the air as a man in black clothing and bushy-like gray tinted hair behind the grill flips the meat.

"This is it," he announces as we come to a stop.

"Ah! Rain!" the man welcomes.

"Hiroto!" Rain greets as the man twirls his butcher knives and flips the food on the grill.

"I see you have returned! You have good taste, huh!" the man laughs then chops a slab of meat in half, throwing it on the grill with a loud sizzle.

"Indeed, Hiroto," Rain replies joyfully.

He must visit here quite often. I never would have guessed any of his hobbies were so...light hearted.

"And you have a pretty lady with you this time!" he chuckles loudly. "You usually come here alone!" Hiroto says so loud almost all of Outworld probably hears.

He usually comes here alone? I wonder why; he has become an ally of practically all of the Outworld forces a long time ago, he could go with anyone. Is this what he does when he disappears from the fortress? How...surprising.

"True," Rain turns to me with a smile hidden by his purple mask. "I want the usual," he says directing his attention to Hiroto.

"As you wish!" he says just before throwing another slab of meat upward and cutting it into three parts in mid-air.

Hiroto's handles with his cooking gear reminds me of how I handle my sais in kombat, he must be a warrior behind this job of his. After a moment of the food grilling, Hiroto uses a butcher knife to flip it upward, making the sliced meat fall back onto the grill with a medium sizzle. I am not too fond of regular foods. I eat them yes, but not as much as I eat live flesh. That is the best meal to me. However, I did say I would accompany Rain, so I suppose I shall eat whatever it is he plans on getting along with him. I guess I was staring off into space, for I look over at Rain to discovering him staring at me. His gray eyes are analyzing every inch of me. He meets my eyes then peers forward, pretending to concentrate on the food Hiroto is preparing. I know he is not really watching him, but I do the same.

"Here you go!" Hiroto shouts with too much joy, handing Rain his meal.

It is well done meat on a stick, smoking from the heat it was just embracing on the grill.

"Much thanks, Hiroto," Rain replies a lot more calm.

Hiroto then hands me mine, and I take it. I do not even bother asking what it is. Odds are if Rain will feast upon it regularly, it must be delicious. I take it without hesitation, nodding my head in a thankful gesture. I do not bother saying it, for Hiroto will just shout again, attracting the attention of the towns people who walk by.

"Come again, eh?!" Hiroto exclaims.

"Indeed we will," Rain replies.

I stand by Rain's side without a word as he says goodbye to Hiroto. We turn back to the road and continue to walk as he leads the way.

"There is somewhere else I would like to take you," he says as he grabs my free hand with his, leading me through town.

People stare as we travel through, it is as if they fear us, and in all honesty they should. I would be devouring one of them now if I was not with Rain. I am sure he would not mind either way, but since we are not supposed to leave the tournament building I do not wish to draw attention. We arrive at the front of a house that has a somewhat large wall around it, and has a door that keeps others out. He opens it, leading me into the front yard of the house.

"This way," he says as we go around to the back.

Three large trees make the walls that stand tall around the premises seem shorter than what they are. The grass is rather tall as well, and the house appears to be abandoned. We arrive in the back, and my eyes widen as they land on a small blue stream with magenta flowers surrounding it.

"What is this?" I ask.

I have never seen something this natural still maintained in Outworld accept the fountain in the back of our palace. Rain releases my hand and turns to me.

"This is something I discovered while wandering the city," he presents.

I gaze around the little garden-like backyard, studying the surroundings. Rain watches my reactions as I do this. It appears to be...much like Smoke described Earthrealm to be. My eyes maintain their position on the stream, surprised at the discovery.

He lets out a small laugh before saying, "Come, let us eat," as leads me towards the stream.

We remain hand in hand as we come mere inches away from the bright blue waters. Rain places his feet into the stream and sits on the edge of the tall grassy terrain. I join him and do the same, sitting in rather close proximity to him. I remove my mask slightly, and place the entire stick into the clutches of my sharp teeth. My tongue wraps around the pieces of food, sliding each from the tiny stick. I then begin to chew them, and when I retract the tiny stick, no food is left on it. I begin to chew more rapidly, taking in the flavor. It is almost as good as live flesh, though I would much rather prefer chewing into the blood vessels of those who oppose me.

"A neat eat trick," Rain teases my ability to eat rapidly as he finishes his meal.

"Whatever," I say with a grin as I place my mask back on.

This is my first time in a long while seeing his full face, for we barely show our faces. Though, he knows of my Tarkatan appearances already and does not seem to mind it, unlike others. His brown and black hair that flows into a long ponytail goes great with his gentle features. Though he looks like a man that is always sympathetic, he is among the most cold blooded and will murder an innocent civilian in a heartbeat if it means enjoyment. However, I enjoy that side of him. It causes me to feel that maybe my sadistic ways are not so inhumane, as others would describe it. I analyze him for a moment, then throw my stick into the stream and watch it float. I feel the water sooth my feet through my gear, and peer downward at my rippling reflection. This seems all too familiar.

"You know Mileena," he says after finishing his meal.

He throws his stick into the stream and watches it travel through it just as I did. He turns to me and places his hand atop of my hand that rests on my thigh.

"I have been meaning to inform you of something for a while now..." he says unsurely.

The concerned look in his eye says enough, but I want to know exactly what it is.

"What is it?" I question curiously.

He faces the stream for a moment, then back to me.

"I am beginning...to fall in love with you," Rain says.

My eyes widen as his words echo in my head over and over again. I sit there a moment, just watching him as he watches me. What in the Orderrealm? I was unaware that he would ever feel such feelings for me.

"What?" I say in shock, making sure I heard him correctly.

"I am...falling in love with you," he repeats with all seriousness written on his face.

I cannot believe what I am hearing, for I always thought he felt something for my treacherous sister.

"But, you love Kitana," I counter with slight confusion.

"I did temporarily yes, until I realized you were everything she could never be," he replies in a calm voice.

He moves closer to me, planting his lips on my forehead. My eyes widen a bit more as he does this. He places his hand on my shoulder, peering directly into my eyes.

"Rain..." I mutter, not sure of what else I should say.

"I just want to be honest with you," his words come out so sincere it is as if we are in our own world.

But why tell me now of all times? Does he think I may die later when I fight? Knowing Rain he particularly does not admit his inner secrets to anyone. For all I know he could have been meaning to inform me of this since childhood.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I ask, maintaining calm.

"I am not sure..." he says in a low voice.

His expression tells me he is going into deep thought. Rain then stands and ventures into the stream completely, standing straight with his back turned. I enter the water, following him.

"You can tell me Rain," I say attempting to reassure him.

He faces me, getting closer. The space left between us almost ceases to exist. Rain grabs both of my hands and peers down into my eyes. He conjures up the water from the stream, making it float around us as if it is air, creating our own atmosphere of the sort.

"I am telling you now because I do not know who you are up against tonight. If you fail, I will murder them..." the water particles continue to float around us in a circular motion.

"Do not concern yourself, no matter who it is, I shall prevail. This is something I must do."

Though, he does not know the thing I must do is not win the tournament, but murder Kitana. He does not even know I befriended Earthrealmers and one of father's slaves is my sworn sister. Should he find out these things, he would not feel such a way toward me. I may even begin to look like a traitor in his eyes. Though the sensation is not mutual, to know he sees me as superior when compared to Kitana brings me joy. I could use this to my advantage eventually. I glance down at the water in which we stand, not knowing how else to respond verbally. He lifts my chin with his hand.

"I have faith in you Mileena."

Rain wraps his arms around me and plants his lips onto my forehead once more. I return the favor by holding onto him, resting my head against his chest.

"Just promise me Kitana will never come before me again..." I say in a low voice.

"Don't you see...when it comes to me, she never did," and with that, I close my eyes, feeling relief for the first time in years.

I hold him tighter. How pleasant to hear such words for the first time in thousands of years. All I ever wished was to be recognized as my own person. That...is all I needed to hear...


	11. The Road to Earthrealm

"I should have told you much sooner," Rain says.

He and I have been conversing and lying near the stream for what feels like hours. I lean on his chest as he peers downward at me in contentment. I have never felt so relieved to have someone finally recognize me over Kitana. However, things like this I particularly enjoy taking advantage of.

"It is of no great concern," I say quietly.

I listen to the distant sounds of town commotion, as well as the stream's quiet waters traveling from one end of the backyard to the next. We lay in silence for a moment. I feel his chest move up and down as he inhales and exhales. I close my eyes slowly, watching as my surroundings go dark due to my eyelids. Oh, how I long to rule Outworld with my sister's head as a trophy.

"It is almost sunset..." I sigh, knowing what lies ahead.

"You will succeed. Do not overthink it," he convinces me.

I smile upward at Rain behind my veil and climb on top of him. My hands rest near both of his shoulders as my legs trap him to the terrain on both sides of his body. I gaze into his eyes with lust written on my face.

"Yes, I will," I say seductively.

Rain's eyes narrow and reflect the same emotion of my own. He wastes no time in moving his hands to my hips, rubbing them sensually. I was never shy around Rain, he was always my ally. Now that he is more than that, I feel more alive when I am near him. Why not have fun with my lenient prey? I place my hands onto his hands as they explore my figure, being sure that they remain on my body. I guide his soft hands upward and advance to my breasts. He grips them and rubs them with his thumbs just before bringing me closer. Rain begins kissing my neck, causing me to giggle at the sensation.

Seduction is a wonderful thing. To have him under my influence brings a great thrill to me. Rain brings his grip to my hips, lifts me, places me on my back just before climbing on top of me. I wrap my legs around him as his lips travel down to the middle of my chest. The feeling delivers a strange delight to me and I let out a small snicker. He stops then looks up at me with a smile.

"What is so amusing?" he asks joyfully.

I pull him closer, closing any slight space that might have still been between us.

He comes face to face with me as I reply, "Do not worry about it, waterboy," alluringly.

"Oh, really?" he lets out a laugh then glances at the sky. "Dammit..." he states, still peering upward.

"What?" I ask wondering what is going through his head.

"We must go, the kombat gong will sound any moment now," he faces me again.

I see that it is now sundown, and it will soon be night. Such a pity this tournament is, first it prevents me from taking Kitana's life, Smoke's life and now it prevents my fun with Rain. Oh, how unfortunate. He stands and offers me his hand. I take it and he assists me in getting back to my feet. Our hands intertwine as he leads me back the way we came, exiting the only healthy garden I have ever seen in Outworld. I believe it is safe to assume I now fully have Rain under my influence.

We walk through the gate and proceed through the city. The crowd is a much less dense than what it was before. The closer time comes to night, the more civilians stay out of sight. The turmoil here has already begun, for we pass by people with swords and axes that aimlessly roam about the city. When they spot Rain and I walking hand in hand, they run in the other direction or simply stare at us in awe. They are probably wondering why the emperor's daughter is not at the tournament.

"Here we go," irritation laces my voice.

This upcoming battle is merely wasting precious time I could be utilizing to devour Kitana.

"Just win this and get it over with," he inputs.

We walk past the market stands we had passed earlier. Hiroto is no longer working, but something tells me he will be back tomorrow. He is most likely avoiding death like the other civilians. As we walk Rain grows quiet, so I inch closer to him and grip his hand tighter. He peers down at me with a now hidden smile as we approach the tournament building's door. As soon as he places his hand outward to open the door, the kombat gong sounds.

"Just in time," he says to me.

We open the door and inch inside. We do not even bother being stealthy about our entrance being that the gong is so loud. The heavy door closes behind us and we continue walking. Rain faces me and stops, seizing my other hand in his. I hear the sound of fighters fill the hall behind me, most likely heading for the kombat room just ahead of Rain and I in this corridor. I ignore them. Rain plants a gentle kiss on my forehead and then gazes at me with confident eyes.

"I shall succeed for the both of us," I promise, when in reality I will only succeed to move closer in my plans to quell Kitana.

Though it seems as though he is under my influence, I am uncertain how he will feel about my plans if I ever decide to inform him. There is also the possibility he may still care for her. If I can corrupt him enough to completely turn against her, he will obey me more than he obeys father and I shall be a step ahead of everyone. In due time I shall receive the credit I deserve.

"Do what you do best Mileena," he compliments.

He separates from me and I slowly watch as his hands part from mine as he heads into the kombat room with other kombatants. I stand here a moment as more warriors pass by, mentally preparing myself. I know where this fight will lead me; I shall claim my spot in the semifinals or claim my death. This is the tournament's last night being in Outworld.

"Mileena," I hear and turn to see none other than Smoke.

"Smoke."

"Good luck," he says as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"You are not going to teleport me are you?" I joke, referencing his special ability.

He chuckles and faces me with joyful eyes and a concealed smile.

"Not unless you want me to," he states.

The sound of all the warrior's feet traveling through this corridor rings in my ears. I begin to walk and he joins me at my side. His facial expression shows uneasiness as he follows alongside me.

"Who was that?" he asks me.

I know he must be referring to Rain. Why he cares is beyond me, but it matters little.

"Something of an ally," I reply cleverly.

I am unsure of what to call Rain. He is just the man I keep under control with my persuasion, for now. Rain being under my influence may prove to give me advantages in the future.

"Oh..." his tone is disappointing.

Smoke must have seen us standing hand in hand together. I question why he is so concerned about it, but I have greater things to worry about such as who I may be tearing the skin off of in the next three minutes. We walk through the door alongside other warriors.

"I shall see you afterwards," he pronounces while passing in front of me and joining the Thunder God at his side.

I walk through the crowd and join father's side, knowing I will soon be in the arena. I watch as all the warriors come in, awaiting the final battle. I peer down at Shang Tsung who has a more sinister grin planted on his face than usual. Father and Kitana on the other hand look bored of the entire thing. The drums seem to play louder and faster tonight as well. This surely is a big event for both forces. All of the warriors, servants and guards now settle, along with the drums. I spot Rain in the crowd, staring at the arena. He knows just as well as I do what is ahead.

"Kombatants!" Shang Tsung booms. "Welcome to final battle! The victor of this match will be the one to secure their spot in the semi-finals, which shall take place in Earthrealm!" his voice travels through the room impacting everyone. "Now may I present, Mileena, the daughter of the emperor Shao Kahn!" he announces, holding his hand out toward me.

I make my way down from father's throne and walk through the now parting crowd of fighters. Our forces cheer me on and pick up the volume as I enter the arena. I look through the crowd and spot Rain peering at me with joyous eyes. I strike a pose and point to him, letting him know I will still uphold my "promise," and to lead him on. This makes him laugh, though I cannot hear it over the cheering. He points back to me as well. I then turn left and spot Smoke standing near the Thunder God. He is not even looking my way, he is glaring at Rain. I merely act as if I do not notice and turn my attention to Shang Tsung.

"Mileena, you will be kombating Sub-Zero!"

The name strikes as familiar. Suddenly, a ninja in blue steps on to the arena, with cold ice blue eyes that stare back into mine. I have seen this man before, he is supposed to be dead. Interesting.

"This fight shall be your last," he says with anger in his voice.

"Then, let us dance," I say playfully while prancing around the arena.

This causes the cheers to grow louder. I fall into my stance and face him with determined eyes.

"Fight!" Shang Tsung shouts.

I waste no time and go in for the first attack. I swing my open palms forward, striking his chest and then I aim for another strike to his upper shoulder. He blocks it and sends a heavy kick to my abdomen, making me fall back. I do not falter, I teleport, leaving trails of magenta essence behind as I reappear in the air. I land on his shoulders and quickly flip him with my legs onto the arena floor and retreat back into my stance. He grunts as he comes to his feet with his fists clenched. I go for another attack, but I am cut short in my tracks.

I feel a force weighing down my foot and peer downward. Ice glues my right foot to the ground. I turn my attention to my foe once more in confusion. Sub-Zero takes this opportunity to send a jab to my upper jaw. He then sends yet another heavy kick to my chest just before stepping on my frozen foot, shattering the ice and leaving me in a great deal of pain. He then lifts me off the ground by my neck and left leg just before tossing me away and sending me flying to the other side of the arena. I land on my stomach with a groan. This one is strong, but I know I can win this battle.

I stand quickly and face him. I draw my sais swiftly and point them in his direction. Pink energy surges come from each, and travel in his direction swiftly. It strikes him in the mid chest and upper waist. I hear him grunt as I advance closer and land a sweep attack against him, causing him to crash on the ground. Before he can stand, I jump into the air, planting a sai into his shoulder. He shouts in pain as it penetrates into his skin, causing him to bleed. I begin to twist my blade as he grabs hold of my hand, freezing it in a few layers of ice. Sub-zero then proceeds to headbutt me just before kicking me off of him. I fall back slightly then catch my balance.

He places his hand on his shoulder I wounded, gripping the sai and pulls it out speedily and engulfs it in ice. He throws it at me with much force as it stabs through my leg. The pain is so sharp and cold it feels as if it cannot be real. I kneel and put my right hand on the ground for support with a painful groan, looking up at Sub-Zero who is about to attack. I remove the icy sai and it shatters on the ground. He conjures a ball of ice and aims it for me. As it advances, before it can make contact with me, I curl into a ball and roll quickly, sweeping Sub-Zero off his feet and into the air.

Before he lands, I teleport just above him, meeting his eyes as he falls. He lands on his back and a second later, I land on him, plunging my last sai into his lower chest with both hands. His eyes widen as he struggles for words, looking upward at me. He tries to reach for my hands for a last attempt, but I twirl the sai deeper into his flesh, making him flinch and tense up. Soon he is unable to move, so I stand, drawing my bloody sai from his body. I take a step back, wiping the blood from my sais onto my clothing as I catch my breath.

"Finish him!" father exclaims.

The look on father's face shows pleasure, he is indeed glad that I am the victor. However, killing Sub-Zero would be a waste of time. I strut over to where he lies on the ground and look downward at him with a hidden grin. He peers upward with tired eyes as I proceeded to stomp on his chest where I had stabbed him previously. A painful groan escapes his mouth and his eyes narrow. Our forces begin to cheer in unison as I place my sai back into its holster and face Shang Tsung with my hands on my hips.

"Congratulations Mileena, you shall compete in Earthrealm!" Shang Tsung's evil grin grows wide.

"Ermac, Rain, Mileena, and Kitana are the Outworld semi-finalists. Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Smoke are the Earthrealm semi-finalists. The portal to Earthrealm will open at dawn," Shang Tsung announces. "And with that being said, let the real tournament begin!" he finishes his speech and turns to father, engaging in conversation.

I turn to see Kung Lao and Smoke run up to their now injured ally. They help him get to his feet. Kung Lao's eyes suddenly meet my own as they assist Sub-Zero.

"You did not kill him?" he asks in shock.

"I fight for myself, not my realm," I say loud enough for only him and Smoke to hear, putting his curiosity at slight ease.

Smoke however is more in awe than Kung Lao, and faces me with questioning eyes as they aid Sub-Zero.

"You are a formidable warrior," Sub-Zero manages to get out as he winces in pain. "But, I am not here to kill _you_," he states as they help him off of the arena and place him in front of the Thunder God.

The Thunder God reaches out with his hands as electricity shoots outward, slowly healing Sub-Zero's wounds. Smoke turns his attention to me. I get distracted by Rain entering the ring and wrapping his arms around me.

"I knew you would be successful," he whispers softly in my ear.

"Thank you, Rain," I respond in the same tone.

"For what?" he questions.

I end our embrace and face him.

"For believing in me," I reply with a concealed, devious smile.

He then smiles under his mask and lifts me up, and I wrap my legs around him as he raises his right arm up high.

"For Outworld!" he shouts, turning to our forces.

Our warriors go wild. I place one arm around Rain's shoulder and aim my other arm toward the skies as well, joining them in their cheer. It is a celebratory time for father's forces due to my win, but a celebratory time for me for being one step closer to executing my plan to murder Kitana. Rain sets me down, plants his lips on my masked cheek and places an arm around me as we chuckle in victory. I never witnessed Outworld warriors so full of life before. How pleasurable ruling over this realm shall be in the future. I discreetly turn and see Smoke still standing alongside Sub-Zero, Kung Lao and the Thunder God, glaring at Rain. I suddenly snap out of it when Sheeva lifts me with her top two arms and places me on the back of her neck.

"Mileena!" our forces started chanting my name as we all exit the kombat room.

We proceed down the corridor like an indoor parade as the Earthrealm forces proceed past us, going into their rooms. I feel so much taller atop of Sheeva. I touch the silver ceiling as she keeps walking. I see Kano, Reptile and even Baraka in the crowd below me cheering along with the rest of our forces. This brings another devious smile to my face. This is the first time so many warriors have acknowledged me for anything, it feels satisfactory. We reach the staircase and I jump down from the back of Sheeva's neck. The commotion lessens a bit.

"Bring us honor in Earthrealm just as you did this night," Sheeva states.

Everyone adds on to what she said, but it all sounds like one big shout.

"I shall," I say and everyone takes off in different directions, retiring to their quarters.

I wait a moment to for the crowd clear before heading up the stairs slowly. Rain is in the semi-finals, and so is Smoke, my only two allies despite my true sister Li Mei and the other Earthrealm acquaintances such as Johnny Cage. However, they could be drafted against each other...and that would be...strange; my allies murdering each other. However, I am plotting to murder my sister, so I am sure I seem much worse. Rain does not exactly know about Smoke or the others either. Regardless of the outcome, I will carry out my plan and I will not fear what may lie ahead. I reach the floor that my room rests in and see all the warriors heading into their rooms for the night in the distance. I suppose I should sleep tonight, for tomorrow I tread on unfamiliar grounds. I reach the end of my corridor, directly in front of my door. I do not open it yet, for I sense presence behind me.

"What is it with you?" I hear, knowing it is Smoke.

He must be addicted to pestering me everywhere I go. I would question how he managed to beat me here so quickly, but his teleportation is indeed rapid.

"What are you blabbering on about?" I turn to face him.

Shadows conceal most of his face and most of his body, making him slightly difficult to see. Though, I can tell he is leaning against his door and facing me in the darkness.

"You are the daughter of Shao Kahn, yet you do not fight for him. Your motives are your own. Why?" I could hear the seriousness through his voice.

"Why is it any of your concern?" I ask.

"There's a mystery to you Mileena," he steps closer to me; I can now see his masked face through the shadows. "You now have allies, but you fight for only you, and you do what you please. You are obviously not here to assist Outworld," he says as if he knows me. "Are any of your allies even truly allies? Or just advantages?"

Why are my actions such a great matter to him? It is not as if I am betraying him, or any of the other futile Earthrealmers.

"You know nothing mortal," I reply coldly while remaining calm.

"I know you are most likely here to murder someone in particular, who I wonder..." his words leave me somewhat stunned.

Smoke sees through me. I cannot think of anything to reply. I merely stare at him in silence, as he stares back at me. Are my ways so obvious that even an Earthrealmer can see through me? He steps closer, peering down into my eyes. He places his hand on my mask in an attempt to remove it. This causes me to panic, and I quickly grab onto his hand, stopping him.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaim with confused eyes.

"I want to see the real you," he speaks calmly but determined.

"I-I cannot allow you to do such!"

I step backwards and my back strikes my door, but he does not falter. He steps closer, places his right hand on the top of the door and reaches for my mask again. I grip his hand faster this time, with wide eyes. If he knew what I was...he would run like all the others. I do not wish to be looked at in fear anymore because of my appearance, while Kitana on the other hand has nothing to worry about.

"Yes you can," he then begins to pull my mask down slowly.

My sharp, pointed teeth are slowly revealed. I do not fight it anymore, I let him remove it from my face. I gaze upward at him as he analyzes my face for a moment, and then also removes his mask, allowing me to see his smooth face. His eyes hold interest as he looks into mine.

"There is a beautiful intrinsic mystique to you Mileena, why do you hide it?" he placed his left hand on the side of my face, rubbing it softly.

He looks at me as if I were...normal. I gasp at his comment and feel the unmistakable hunger urge come across me. I fight it, resisting the urge to bite into his flesh. I can see my eyes glow a deep orange, reflecting in his. I turn my head, but he makes me face him with his hand gently.

"You need to leave me be, I-I do not want to do this..." I concentrate on the words to make them sound serious.

I do not wish to lose control and attack him mercilessly. Maybe I should, his life is of no importance. He is just a mortal. But why can I not?

"Do not be afraid to look at me," his words are gentle.

"I am going to kill you..." I mutter in anger, masking the worry in my voice.

Why am I hesitating? He is an enemy! Yet he is also an ally...I do not wish to murder him like I do plenty others; feeding upon them afterwards. My body tenses even more, so I inhale and exhale at a steady pace, trying to slow down the hunger. Why it is so difficult to control as of late eludes me. How I am struggling against my natural instinct also baffles my mind.

"No, you won't," he reassures me as he gazes into my glowing, crescent eyes with his hand still gently grasping my cheek. "Why fight for Shao Kahn and destroy a realm when you are in this for yourself? Join Earthrealm Mileena, come with me," I know he is being honest; he wants me to fight for them.

But, I could never belong there; I do not even fit into the horrid forces of Outworld as it is. I might as well live in the Netherrealm. On the other hand, if I did join their forces, I may be pitted against my sister in the tournament. Then I would have fulfilled my goal. However, I would not have anywhere to go after it is all over, for I would be betraying father. That also means I would no longer be an heir.

"But...my father..." I say slowly, still calming myself and resisting devouring him where he stands.

"He will never be able to get to you, he cannot invade Earthrealm," he tries reassuring me.

"And if we capture Earthrealm?"

He leads his left hand down to my own and locks his fingers in mine.

"He will not take our realm," his voice rings with determination. I look downward as he stares intensely at me. "Come with me Mileena."

I focus my eyes back to his, seeing the reflection from my glowing eyes still illuminating brightly. Smoke's hand in mine feels unusually natural, so right. No...I cannot think like that, Rain is my ticket to Outworld success. Only he and Tanya have looked at me as if I am normal. Well...at least until now. How could I have allowed an enemy to become so close to me? What in the Orderrealm has gotten into me?

_"Just kill him! Just kill him!" _my thoughts run rampant.

I pull my hand away and turn my head, placing my mask back on. How pathetic of me to hesitate. I have never showed mercy to an Earthrealmer before in my ten thousand years of existence.

"I cannot..." I say as I twist my doorknob.

His hand stops mine suddenly, but gently. The soft texture of his skin upon mine comes to my immediate attention.

"As you wish..." he says as he brings me in closer by my upper waist, closing the distance between us. "I care for you either way," he whispers.

He gazes deeply at me as I return his glare. This calms my hunger urge and causes my eyes to divert back to their normal state. I stand here as my heart begins to bump nervously in his close proximity. Why am I so shaken? But more importantly, why is he doing this? Smoke then parts from me slowly and turns back. He heads inside his room across from mine, leaving me to the silence of the blue lit corridor.

_"I care for you either way,"_ his voice replays in my head.

I shake my head slightly, making certain this is real, and then head inside my room. How dangerously close the thought of betraying my father was. It would not be the first time, being that dearest Tanya also tried shifting my loyalty. However, I could not bring myself to do it five thousand years before just as I cannot now. How foolish my life seems at times such as these. I ease further into my room without a sound to see Li Mei in a deep sleep on the left side of my bed. I do not get time to tell her everything that happened tonight. I suppose tomorrow will do, for my mind is still at war. I close the door behind me and get into bed with her, placing my left arm around her torso. I close my eyes and let my mind return to war.

_"Just get through the night. Just be ready for things to come,"_ I think to myself.


	12. A Realm's Worth

I open my eyes to a cheerful Li Mei, singing as she folds clothes, placing them in luggage. I sit up, analyzing her.

"Sister," I say tiredly.

"Sister! Today is the day!" she says as she jumps on the bed, wrapping her arms around me.

I smile and ask, "For what?" as she ends our embrace and faces me.

"We are going to Earthrealm!" she reminds me with a rather large smile.

"Yes...that..." I say with a now blank expression. She notices this.

"Who was it now?" she asks with a clever grin.

I face her with questioning eyes.

"What is that intended to mean?" I ask as we both stand and walk over to my wardrobe.

"Oh, come now sister," Li Mei starts while handing me my new gear. "We both know the only time you doubt something, it is usually because of a particular someone's involvement, like that Kitana traitor."

"Correct...it is that damn Earthrealmer Smoke. He attempted to recruit me yesternight simply because I care less about the fate of the realms and more about how I wish to murder that Kitana peasant," I inform in irritation as we undress. "Why is he even here? Why he cares about my plots, I will never understand. He must have motives of his own as well!" I add to my rant as we slip into our new gear.

Li Mei giggles as she slips her top on, hiding her chest.

"I doubt that sister, not many can outsmart you. However, recruit you? That is something..." she trails off.

Smoke utterly irritates me, ally or no ally. Though, he does slightly bring me joy as well, truth be told. By the Netherrealm, he is the most complicated of beings I have ever dealt with.

"Well I am certain the Earthrealmers will stay our allies either way. They are very forgiving," Li Mei assures me.

Thankfully, she is always on the positive side.

_"I care for you either way,"_ his words come back to me, along with a sense of familiarity.

It's as if a ghost is running through my thoughts. I feel so absurd that I cannot shake the thought, but there is nothing I can do. I wish I could just forget what occurred. I am a huntress, and people like Smoke are usually my prey, especially since he is from the realm father wishes to claim. Him caring for me just places him in more danger, whether he realizes it or not.

We finish dressing into our new clothing. My magenta laced gear is slightly different today. It is outlined in black, reveals my legs, has no sleeves, and reveals much of my chest as well. It is so tight that it feels as if it's hugging my body. Ordinarily, Li Mei would wear her gray servant robe. However, since we are going to a different realm she is not required to wear such. She is clad in a two-piece, deep violet fighting gear with a purple scarf wrapped around her head that graces her shoulder length hair. A sash hangs from her waist, swishing in the air with every step she takes.

"Maybe," I say while slipping on my new black lined magenta veil.

"We should get downstairs. Shang Tsung will be opening the portal momentarily," Li Mei says.

"Agreed, let us be on our way," I add and we head for the door.

Li Mei is carrying two bags, so I decide to take one from her grasp and carry it myself. I do not consider her my "servant," she is my true sister and shall be treated as such. I open the door for her and we both proceed out. However, we are met by Smoke who also steps out of his room at the same moment as we do. I was hoping I could possibly avoid him due to last night's incident, but failing to recall it ever happened is the best I can do. We all stop and I stare at him as a familiar feeling takes over me. Li Mei shuts our door behind me. It was, after all, just last night when we both stood here as he tried shifting my loyalty to Earthrealm.

"Morning Outworld lovelies," he says looking from me to Li Mei with enthusiasm.

"Dawn Earthrealm mockery," I retort, teasing him.

Li Mei lets out a giggle as he advances closer to me. His eyes beam with joy as they meet my own.

"That's no way to treat your tour guide," he says, not even slightly offended by my joke.

"Tour guide?" I let out a slight chuckle at the thought of this.

He reaches down and his hand brushes past my own as he grabs the luggage I am carrying. He takes it from me as the feeling of his warm hand on mine comes back to me.

I ignore it as he asks, "Yes, tour guide. You did ask me to show you everything interesting about Earthrealm, correct?" obviously knowing I indeed said such.

We all begin walking together to our destination.

"Indeed, try not to get in our way. Giving us a better layout will surely help when we capture Earthrealm," I tease once more.

Li Mei bursts into a small fit of laughter as we reach the staircase. We begin to proceed down as Goro brushes past us on the staircase in a rush.

"Yeah, when Shokan fly," Smoke replies jokingly, referring to Goro.

The nerve of him! He is beyond the title of annoyance! But, I cannot help but to laugh. I swear I wish for this Earthrealmer's head on a silver platter.

"By the Elder Gods, you are so obnoxious," I reply with a veiled grin.

"And?" he remarks as we go down the first flight.

"And potentially petty," I add, throwing the first insult that came to mind at him.

"Oh, this is getting interesting! What else does Miss Outworld have to say?" he says with slight enthusiasm.

I merely giggle and say, "Oh, forget it. Should I continue, the conversation will never end," sarcastically.

We reach the bottom floor, stepping into the corridor.

"Perhaps I do not want it to," he says facing me as we walk.

His eyes meet mine and for a moment I feel myself back in the corridor with his hand caressing my face. I secretly smile at this.

"Smoke!" someone shouts, causing us to pause and turn around. It is Kung Lao.

"Kung Lao, accompany us to the portal?" Smoke asks.

Kung Lao joins us in walking. He heads to Li Mei's side and takes her bag for her just as Smoke did for me. She was correct, these Earthrealmers are unusually kind.

"Thank you," she says with a smile aiming at him.

He tips his hat with a grin in reply as we enter the kombat room. The room is filled with all the Earthrealmers that traveled here, as well as Shang Tsung, father and the five Outworld warriors, including me. We are all heading to the same destination. I spot Kitana in the near distance advancing towards me.

"Here comes the target," Li Mei whispers, giving me a heads up.

She walks by us, Jade following beside her. She nods as she passes, but I do not nod back. Instead I send her fierce eyes as she walks away. I cross my arms as I watch her continue.

"What was that all about?" Smoke questions, seeing everything that occurred.

"Long story, little time," I say angrily.

"She...looks just like you," he adds, unsure of her identity.

I turn and face him.

"She is my somewhat twin sister, unfortunately," I say in a harsh tone. "However, Li Mei is my true sister," I finish.

This brings a smile to her face.

"Outworld people, I swear," he jokes.

"You are one to talk," I say, mocking him.

"Silence!" I hear the Thunder God shout over the commotion.

I turn to Smoke, Kung Lao, and Li Mei.

"Father will be expecting me at his side. I shall see you all in Earthrealm," I say in a low tone.

"Meet you there Miss Outworld," Smoke says.

I smile beneath my veil and then take off into the still and quiet crowd. I make my way to up to father, Shang Tsung, Rain, Jade and Kitana. Shang Tsung uses his sorcery which opens a portal widely, making it stretch from one corner of the room to the next.

"There you are Mileena," Rain announces in joy with a whisper as I come to his side.

"All Earthrealm warriors who did not make it to the semi-finals are welcome to spectate, though, you will not be competing. No other Outworld warriors despite those who made it to the semi-finals, the emperor of Outworld, and the sorcerer are prohibited to enter Earthrealm for the duration of the semi-finals," the Thunder God's voice does not fail traveling across the room with an echo or two as I discreetly go to father's side. "Any others who break this rule shall face the judgment of the Elder Gods, with the exception of personal servants for the competing warriors of course." his voice is calm, yet still threatening all at once.

He seems to have confidence for his forces, and zero tolerance for ours.

"Onto Earthrealm we go," he finishes as commotion starts up once more.

"Bring me honor here my daughters," father says in a serious tone as we advance forward.

The Thunder God, father, Shang Tsung, Kitana, Jade, Rain and I are the first to walk through the portal. A moment of what feels like a dream passes as we proceed through. For a moment, all I can see is a strange purple light, then reality rips in and we end up on the other side. I suddenly look upward at the bright blue sky. It is so clear, so clean. The sun beams downward brighter than I have ever seen it before.

The clouds are not gray and dull like Outworld's. They are a puffy white, gracing the skies. I take a closer look around and realize we are on a beach, and the kombat building is just ahead of us. Behind this beach is also a forest full of tall, slim and somewhat thick, palm and regular trees. I take a look around at all the buildings that surround the kombat building. The kombat building is much smaller than ours, as are their buildings. How they function is a mystery to me.

"Take a look around daughters, at your soon to be home," father announces with pride.

He expects nothing less than victory, I can already assume that much by the look in his eyes. He comes to a stop suddenly. Kitana, Jade, Rain and I all turn to him.

"Father?" Kitana says.

He looks upward at the sky as a gold aura surrounds his body. He lets out a grunt in pain as the near blinding light wraps around his body.

"Father?!" I shout in confusion.

More of the Earthrealm forces come through the portal, venturing to the Thunder God who is now ahead of us.

"Emperor?" Rain says with slight worry.

The golden aura surrounding father dissipates and he turns to Shang Tsung, Kitana, Jade, Rain and I.

"It is the blasted Elder Gods draining me of my strength, insuring I cannot invade Earthrealm," he says with slight rage.

"A pointless precaution," Shang Tsung adds.

"We continue," father orders, and we resume walking.

Rain grabs my hand as we walk, moving in closer to me.

"Such a prize seizing this realm shall be," he says joyfully.

"Indeed it will," I reply, not truly caring about the fate of the realm.

We advance past the Earthrealmers exiting the portal. We tail the Thunder God to the kombat building along with his forces. I cannot help but take in our surroundings; the bright and almost white sand, the crystal clear waters hitting the shore, and all the tall healthy palm trees that actually have big, bright leaves, unlike Outworld's. Smoke was right. This realm is the exact opposite of Outworld. A realm's worth is only as good as how much you wish to maintain or obtain it, and the Thunder God displays just enough of that courage to maintain the realm. The Thunder God's attitude never falters and his words are wise as well.

_"All the more reason to choose your own fate,"_ his words have been stuck in my head since that day.

Perhaps he was right. To choose your own fate is fulfilling your life the way you want and doing whatever is necessary to get there. If there is anything I am going to accomplish, it will be to murder Kitana and someday claim the throne of Outworld as empress, alone. We arrive at the sandy entrance of the Earthrealm kombat building.

"You shall only be permitted to enter this building when the tournament is in progress," the Thunder God announces to everyone. "Each finalist has their own assigned cottage to reside in for the duration of the tournament. I suggest you ten start searching. Some will inhabit the calm forest cottages, while others will reside on or near the sands of this realm," he shifts his eyes across the crowd. "Servants also get their own cottage," he adds to his speech.

The things this realm offer to us are very...contradicting. Father desires the realm to be his own, so to compete in the realm itself seems like a disadvantage for their forces. Though, our forces do not ordinarily gain access to this realm. Due to this being our ninth tournament win, we have the honor to compete in the realm we wish to capture. This is kombat tradition.

"The tournament shall resume tomorrow in the afternoon. Until then, I suggest you all get settled. Some of you will not live to see tomorrow night," the Thunder God's voice is not harsh, but truthful.

He knows as the protector of this realm how the tournament goes, and the nonchalant determination in his eyes shows he will not surrender, even when all is lost. He turns his back, and like a switch, people began walking and slight commotion erupts in the air. The people of Earthrealm seem to be more laid back and serious than people from Outworld.

"Rain, Shang Tsung, you will join me," father commands.

Rain peers downward at me and kisses my veiled cheek, releasing my hand from his light grip.

"Yes emperor," they both reply.

They begin to walk in the Thunder God's direction as Kitana and Jade venture off to the left, blending in the crowd like always. They cannot be trusted. I look through the crowd, searching for my true sister. I begin advancing forward, shoving through whoever is unfortunate enough to be in my way. I suddenly get interrupted when someone pulls me by my hand to the side. I turn to see it is none other than the nerve irking Earthrealmer, Smoke.

"You look a little lost," he mocks with a hidden smile, "Good thing I am the tour guide!" he over exaggerates.

"Ugh!" I pull my hand away, "No one asked for your interference!" I snap, catching the eyes of some Earthrealmers walking by.

"Oh, but you did. Now off we go to find your temporary home," he says while seizing my hand, not even giving me a chance to reply.

I decide not to argue, though it is very tempting.

"Where is my sister?" I question him as he leads me towards the vibrant green forest.

"She walked off with Kung Lao," he replies as we keep walking.

A low giggle escapes my lips after hearing such news.

"That sly seductress," I think out loud in delight.

"You say that as if you aren't the exact same thing," I hear Smoke mutter under his breath.

"What was that Earthrealmer?" I inquire with attitude making sure I heard him correctly.

"Oh, you are going to love it here in Earthrealm," he says louder, feigning as if that was his earlier statement he is repeating.

We enter the forest area. The sound of chirping birds floats through our surroundings. Our feet crush the grass and leaves on the forest floor, making a swish like sound. The voices of the warriors now became distant, and we are soon alone.

"I already despise this realm. Why father would even waste his time having his best warriors compete in a tournament for this realm is a mystery to me," I say.

This is partially true. I do enjoy Earthrealm, I merely despise that I could never truly be a part of it, or at least in its original form.

"Ah, Mileena," Smoke sighs, "You can be so stubborn sometimes," he lightly chuckles.

We continue to tread through the forest, avoiding trees, rocks, and small ditches that make up the terrain.

"Says the giddy Earthrealmer who befriends enemies," I taunt looking at him.

He turns his head in my direction as we keep walking.

"Well, it does take two to tango."

"It apparently does not take much to capture your realm as well," I shoot back at him, pleasantly aiming to insult.

He stops and turns to me, his light brown eyes beaming downward into mine.

"This is why arguing with the likes of you is so amusing," he speaks over his laughter.

"And why is that?"

"You are nothing short of honest, not to mention hilarious, which is something rare to find. Even in the Orderrealm," he compliments.

I peer to the side a moment, not sure of how to take his kind words. Also unsure of how to reply, I am left speechless as our eyes scan each other.

"Oh..." is all I manage to get out after a moment.

He inches closer, and even to my surprise I allow it. No one truly recognizes me in the fashion in which he does, and it secretly brings me joy. Smoke then suddenly turns his head quickly, breaking our eye contact, looking first left, then right.

"What is it?" I question, uncertain of what he is analyzing.

"We may have walked too far..." he whispers, standing perfectly straight, peering everywhere into the forest.

"What do—"

"Shh," he interrupts, still searching through every tree, leaf and branch with his eyes.

I join him in searching for what might be the disturbance. He walks forward a few steps slowly, somewhat drowning out the noise of his movements. His eyes focus on something I cannot see. I keep up with him, standing at his side, ready for anything. I hear a stick crack behind us and turn quickly.

"Look out!" is all I hear before Smoke wraps his arms around me, tackling me to the ground, saving me from a blade that was now pinned into the wood of a tree where my head had originally been.

Whoever the attacker, they surely want me dead. I gaze up at Smoke for a moment as he lies on top of me. He saved my life. We both stand, facing in the direction where the blade flew from in our stances.

"Show yourself!" Smoke's voice echoes into the distance.

A ninja in orange then flips from the trees, landing in front of us.

"Who are you?!" Smoke projects his voice loud enough for the ninja to hear.

"My identity is not important. I am from the Tengu clan, and I have orders from grand master Wu Lae to kill all Outworld trespassers in a vicinity of one hundred miles. If they win this Mortal Kombat tournament, we all die," the assassin draws his blades pointing them at me, then Smoke. "And you are of our rival clan, the Lin Kuei, meaning you must also die," he ends his explanation, and charges at us with five small blades in each hand.

I draw the only sai I have left, readying myself to counter his attack as Smoke lunges in front of me in a protective manner. The assassin attempts to slice Smoke's arm, but he dodges it. Smoke kicks, aiming high with his left foot. The attack launches the blades from the assassin's hands, leaving him vulnerable. Smoke then quickly follows up his first attack with a fierce kick to the stomach, causing our foe to stumble on the terrain. I then rapidly hop onto Smoke's shoulders, and proceed to pounce onto the assassin with my sai aimed downward, bringing him to the forest floor. He looks at me with frightened eyes, which I love seeing in prey.

"Never challenge more than you can handle," I say while twisting my sai.

I then quickly plunge it deep into his head, feeling the pressure of his skull. The blood squirts slightly, but does not stain me. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he stops all of his struggling. Satisfied, I stand, pulling my sai from his skull. I turn my attention to Smoke as I sheathe my sai in my hip holster. Smoke walks up to me with a cautious expression. Seeing that I am not injured, he analyzes me with content eyes. We stand there in silence for a moment, the sounds of the chirping birds still on the wind, the sun giving us as much light as it could through the trees. We continue to gaze at each other in the midst of this content silence as I search for the words to say.

"Thank you," I say with legitimate gratitude, something I rarely show to anyone.

If I would have ventured off alone without Smoke, the dead body lying in the grass, rocks and few flowers could have been my own.

"No need to thank me, I would never let anyone hurt you," he replies in a more calm and sincere tone than before.

"Is that so...why?"

We are in a tournament to take everything he loves, including his home, yet he defends me. Smoke steps closer to me, leaving almost no space between the two of us and places his hands on the back of my head. His fingers rub through my hair for a moment, leaving me in bliss. Though, I do not allow my expression to reveal this. Smoke's face inches closer to my own as his hands come to a stop, cupping my lower jaw. He gazes at me with intensifying eyes as he parts his lips to speak.

"Because I am your tour guide," he snickers.

I snap out of the pathetic trance he almost put me in and use both of my hands to shove him away.

"Ugh! Just leave!" I shout trying to stay as serious as possible.

I unfortunately, to my surprise, let out a small laugh that escalates to an even bigger one.

"What? Have you not seen our latest attraction? The dead assassin?" he jokes and points to the body as I laugh even more.

"I am going to quell you too once we find this damned cottage," I say behind my now dying laughter.

I aim a concealed smile his way as I begin walking in a new direction.

"Hey, I am the tour guide!" he shouts catching up with me.

This Earthrealmer...I cannot put up him any longer! Though, as of now, I would not mind it.


	13. Inside the Realm

Smoke and I have been trotting through this forest for what seems like forever, discussing everything that comes to his and my mind. We are supposed to just find the damned cottage, but we somewhat lost track of the objective. Now it is just a walk through the Earthrealm woods. It is much more different than the Living Forest. Until this day, I never heard him speak straight from his mind like now, and I have to say, it makes him sound much more interesting. He told me stories of his childhood, how he cannot recall much of it. Smoke does not even recall how he came about his abilities or any of his family, only his clan. I wonder how he came about entering the tournament.

"Yes, I am in the clan known as the Lin Kuei, which I am sure you have heard of them from earlier at least," he is telling me more about himself.

This long talk began out of nowhere. I never thought we would be discussing our deepest and most inner secrets with each other. Though I have not said much, I know I am bound to soon.

"Yes, stories tell that it is one of Earthrealm's most vicious clans," the legend of the Lin Kuei even reaches Outworld.

It is getting darker around the realm due to the bright sun setting, and the sky-high trees' leaves block most of what light we have left.

"That is one way you can interpret it, once they discover Sub-Zero and I have gone, we will be hunted down," Smoke says.

I pause our walking and turn to him with a glance of intrigue.

"So you left the clan? I doubt they will ever come close to harming you, especially with the Thunder God lurking around," I reply.

We resume walking as he sends me an agreeing look.

"The man you fought, Sub-Zero, is also a member and my closest friend since my memorable childhood. We left the clan together in order to search for his brother's murderer, who we believe to be Shang Tsung," he adds, informing me of their relationship.

The sound of the grass beneath our feet seems to get slightly louder with each step, crushing the leaves and plants below our shoes.

"I see, that sorcerer is indeed scum. However, your abilities far surpass that of your comrade's. If anyone is able to take the sorcerer's life, it is you," I say, keeping honest words.

"Was that a compliment from Mileena? Ooh," Smoke joshes in a playful manner.

I giggle for a moment.

"Sometimes I even envy you," I admit.

Smoke stops walking and faces me with slightly worried and confused eyes. He has obviously never heard this side of me, but when someone places their life on the line for you, you feel as if you can tell them anything. Or at least in this case, and that is exactly what I am doing.

"Why?" his voice is soft against the light wind that blows through the leaves.

"Because you belong," I speak clearly to get my point across. "You belong to the friendly forces of this realm that meet every need of its people. You belong in this realm, and you belong in a mighty clan...you have something to bounce back to no matter what your fate brings..." my voice rings of slight regret and anger; anger that craves to be understood by someone.

However, no one seems to understand it even to this day.

"You are the daughter of an emperor Mileena, you will eventually rule over Outworld. You are special," Smoke tries to encourage me, but it only slightly works.

Father favors Kitana, which is another reason why she must die. If the throne is ever to be passed down, it will most likely be to her. I have known this for a while, and it crosses my mind each time I attempt to allow myself to believe I am an heir. I am as much of an heir as an Elder God is a mortal; no where near. Smoke comes to my side and places his arm around my shoulders as he beams downward at me.

"I can show you how much you can belong," he offers in all seriousness, yet kindness.

"How? And why would you do that?"

Instead of replying, he smiles at me before a cloud of vapor engulfs us both, warping us instantaneously to the middle of a city unknown to me. The buildings all display beautiful architecture with different colors and multi-inclined roofs. Not too tall, nor too short, yet all different sizes. Crowds of carefree and happy civilians crowd the crimson brick road on which we stand.

"What is this?" I inquire our intentions in such a setting.

"This is where the fun starts," Smoke promises with his arm still around my form.

We begin to walk as he leads me through the very energetic and alive crowd. Some are in costumes, others are in regular clothing, but all are illuminated with pure happiness. Coming from a realm that is close to Netherrealm on the misery and torture scale, this realm is very unique and I would not mind living here myself. I wrap my arm around Smoke's lower torso, just like his arm that is placed around my shoulders, as we continue walking. He does not seem to mind it. My body and mind is engulfed in the excitement this realm has to offer. I rest my head on his shoulder, feeling the light breeze hit my veil.

"Where are we headed?" I ask in a lighter mood than before.

"Right here!" he uses his other arm to announce that we have arrived at our destination.

More civilians pass by with costumes, strange face paints and masks. This must be a vast celebratory time for this realm. A wide building with loud music blasting from behind the door lies in front of us. Civilians that are laughing and chatting enter it.

"A celebration?" I ask making sure I am seeing this correctly.

Celebrating is rare in our realm. I suppose Earthrealm really is full of surprises.

"It is more than that," he says while removing his mask, revealing his soft grin.

Smoke's facial features never fail to impress me, or remind me of the night he attempted to recruit me. He then reaches for my veil and removes it so quick I almost did not process it. Not giving me a chance to protest, he places it in his pocket. Ordinarily I do not let people do such a bold thing. However, I feel more calm when I am around Smoke, as odd as that sounds.

"Do not worry, people will love you," he says with a smile that makes his eyes slant a bit.

This makes me feel more comfortable to the point where I almost forget about my features. Before I can even respond he begins walking, leading me to the door. We get right in front of the wooden door when someone bursts through it fiercely. This causes Smoke to release his arm from around me and block its sudden force to stop it from striking us.

"Woah!" Smoke yells a bit demented.

"Haha!" a rather large man says as he stumbles outside in a drunken manner. "Smoke! Aye!" the man says spotting us.

"Bo Rai Cho! Hey!" Smoke greets him with slight enthusiasm.

"You are in the tournament, eh?" Bo Rai Cho asks with pride.

"Yes, a semi-finalist. What brings you here?" Smoke asks making eye contact with him.

Bo Rai Cho raises a bottle in the air drunkenly and shouts, "For the free drinks, why else!" and then laughs at his own joke loudly.

Smoke joins him in laughter as Bo Rai Cho turns to me.

"That is a pretty face little lady! Hahaha!" he compliments while attempting to keep his balance.

He is too intoxicated to even realize this is not a costume. Well, that is a good thing for now. I would not want anyone to lose their minds at a mere glance my way, especially a fragile Earthrealmer.

"Indeed?" I say wondering if he can even hear me by how much he stumbles around.

He glances at me with drowsy eyes, and then turns around with his back facing us swiftly. Bo Rai Cho then begins to vomit violently. It lands on the side of the brick road, causing someone to slip and fall. Laughter from other walking civilians starts up.

"Haha! Oops!" Bo Rai Cho exclaims.

"Alright, we are heading in now, see ya Bo," Smoke says behind laughter while leading me inside quickly, leaving Bo Rai Cho.

"Wait!" we hear from Bo Rai Cho, and we head in faster.

As soon as we step in and shut the door behind us, all I can see is a dance floor and something of a bar towards the back. Everyone is dressed in somewhat Outworld attire with wild designs of body paint from their heads to their toes.

"What is the purpose of this?" I ask Smoke as I analyze our surroundings.

"When the tournament is pushed back like this, and it is held in Earthrealm, we throw parties like this all over the realm to show we will not falter, regardless of the outcome," he explains.

There is a certain determination about Earthrealm that is intriguing. Maybe if the other realms captured by father shared a likeness to that of this realm, they probably would not be merged with Outworld now.

"Come," Smoke says as I notice I had been staring into the moving crowd.

He takes my hand and escorts me through the thick crowd of civilians. They all dance to the rhythm of the much too loud music as we proceed. The sound of people cheering and singing along with the loud music playing almost creates a different world. When Smoke and I make our way through, people shoot a beaming smile our way or pat our backs. Smoke just gives a nod or a 'Hey!' to all who do so. We arrive at the back of the vast club where the bar is located.

"Smoke! Welcome!" a man behind the counter exclaims.

"Hey there, drinks for two please," Smoke orders just before turning to me with a smirk.

"Coming right up. That mask is amazing by the way beautiful," the bartender states as he faces me.

He then quickly turns and begins concocting many liquids of different colors. Smoke spots my confused and slightly angry face. He places a hand on my shoulder and smiles. For some reason it calms me and I go along with it. The bartender comes back and hands us both a medium glass of a red liquid with a lime on the side.

"Thanks," Smoke says as I take the time to down my drink.

I do not even bother finding out what the drink is, for this whole situation is my temporary escape from reality, and I plan to fulfill it. The beverage tastes strong and slightly spicy, but smooth all at once. I feel it travel through my body, causing me to feel energized. They both gaze at me in astonishment as I finish my drink and place the glass back on the bar counter as I face the bartender.

I use my lengthy tongue to lick my teeth clean of whatever still remained of the beverage and say, "This is far from a mask," in a seductive tone to the man behind the bar.

The man's eyes meets my chest, then slowly meet my face as he lights up with a shocked expression.

"That..." he starts with his eyes wide and peering at me,"is amazing!" the man shouts in awe.

I step back in confusion and shift my eyes to Smoke who looks my way in amusement while he takes the moment to down his drink. Do these Earthrealmers always openly invite death into their realm?

"All your drinks are on the house tonight!" he adds with even more enthusiasm as I turn my attention back to him.

I go to open my mouth in protest, but Smoke says, "Yes, another please," and the man goes to prepare another concocted beverage.

By the Elder Gods, is this what goes on in this realm? No wonder father desires it as badly as he does.

"I told you," Smoke states, proving his standpoint from earlier.

"I suppose you did," I say with a grin on my face.

Foolish people can create a fun time every now and then in Earthrealm I suppose. The man arrives in front of us again, handing us the same drink as he did before, but the glass is filled to the top.

"Here you go!" he announces in cheer.

"Wait," Smoke says as he sees me reach for my beverage. "We need to do this right," he speaks louder against the booming music.

"And how?" I question in joy.

"Alright, on three, whoever drinks all theirs first, gets a favor," the look on his face is ecstatic.

"Fine, then it seems as if I am getting a favor," I mock, tempting him to try hard to win.

He lets out a laugh and says, "No! I shall be victorious! Ready?"

We both take our glasses into our grasp.

"One..." he starts as we face each other with a smile, holding back the laughs. "Two..." he snickers slightly before shouting, "Three!" and we raise our glasses, drinking with speed.

I gulp down the substance as fast as I can, and then aim to set my cup down. Smoke also sets his cup down, though mere seconds before I do.

"I win!" he cheers.

"No! It is a draw!" I try objecting and we both burst into a fit of laughter.

The drink leaves a powerful and indescribable after-taste on my tongue.

"The lady won Smoke," the bartender announces.

"See? He witnessed my victory," I protest over our giggles as we both face the man.

"You are only saying she won because she is sexy!" Smoke shouts in his defense with a carefree smile.

The bartender laughs at this and shrugs his shoulders just before sending a wink my way. I continue giggling as the bartender then walks away to tend to others who want drinks.

"I placed my cup down first!" Smoke shoots back not wanting to lose the argument.

_"He thinks of me as sexy?"_ I erase the thought from my mind, ignoring it as if it were never there. "Fine, you are the victor!" I say joyfully, giving in.

Smoke does a small victory cheer and then laughs. He then moves closer to me as we lean against the bar with a smile on both of our faces.

"Now, what is that favor?" I ask hurriedly.

"Oh, you will find out eventually," Smoke says with a sly smile.

"You cannot just hold it against me forever, you have to use it tonight!"

"We shall see," he says, knowing he would most likely use it to his advantage eventually.

Why I agreed to such a pointless event eludes me. I start to feel the room shift beneath my feet. The low lights start to look more luminous when matched to the darkness of the room. I cannot stop myself from smiling, and Smoke notices this. However, the effects do not seem to be as strong to him as much as they are for me. The room begins to spin and move as if it were alive, and my eyes widen.

"Mileena?" he asks before going into a fit of laughter, realizing I am intoxicated.

"Yeah?" I say trying to make my voice sound as normal as possible.

"Looks like someone cannot handle their Earthrealm liquor," he teases.

Everything seems to be moving in fast motion. I feel as though I cannot control myself. Yet, its so delightful.

"Let us dance!" I chant while grabbing his hands happily and leading him to the dance floor.

"Alright prom date," he states with a grin.

I turn and face him with curious wide eyes.

"What is a prom?" I inquire drunkenly as he smiles.

"Something I would have loved to take you to if I were the average mortal," his eyes focus on mine.

"Then why the Netherrealm are we here?" I ask before giggling even more.

Smoke joins me in laughter.

"Well, this is close enough," he settles as we come to a stop in the middle of a dancing crowd.

I face him and put my arms around his neck, feeling his soft, warm, skin. I lean in closer to him, trailing my gentle breaths along his neck.

"Dance with me," I whisper directly into his ear, followed by more fits of tiny giggles.

Excitedly, he spins me around and we move along with the crowd. I sway my hips, matching the pace of the somewhat fast rhythm, facing Smoke. He watches me with eyes of amusement as he steps closer to me, placing his hands on my hips. Ordinarily I would have shoved him away and proceeded to stab him endlessly with my sai, but it feels so alluring; my hips in his soft, gentle grip as I sway left and right. Others in the crowd make the air feel so thick that it becomes difficult to breathe normally. The air seems to get warmer and warmer with every move we take. I look into Smoke's light brown eyes as he stares back at me. A smile spreads over the both of our faces.

Suddenly the instruments slow down. Smoke twirls me around once more and proceeds to pull me closer to him as my back collides with his torso. He wraps his arms around me from behind slowly. I snicker and place my hands atop of his as we move side to side slowly. We have not particularly spoken a word, but our giggles, laughs and occasional looks makes it feel as though we can mentally communicate. Or maybe it is the damn Earthrealm liquor we consumed. What sorcery is this? Their foolish behavior is somehow rubbing off on me. Time feels so infinite in this moment. It's as if we are out of this world, slowly creating our own. And everything looks so damn beautiful. I start to laugh again, however, this time unsure why. Smoke leans his head downward, meeting my ear.

"What's so funny?" he whispers, keeping his head down, waiting for my reply.

"I have nooo idea," I say, slightly slurring my words.

I turn and face him, resting my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around his neck again. His hands meet my hips once more and I am left in relaxation. It feels like it is meant to happen this way.

"Smoke! There you are!" we hear and turn, seeing Bo Rai Cho.

"Damn, he found us," Smoke utters to me.

"Come here!" Bo Rai Cho shouts through the crowd as he runs to us.

"Teleport us!" I cry out over the music excitedly.

He takes my advice and the smoke surrounds us as we warp back to the beach, just avoiding Bo Rai Cho's tackle. We gaze at each other a moment in silence, listening to the water splash onto the sandy surface. Suddenly, we burst into a fit of laughter as we embrace. I examine our surroundings. It is now night and the moon is a silver-like white, reflecting off the ocean as it causes the sand to glisten. I slowly pull away from Smoke and turn, stumbling towards the water and gazing in awe at the full moon which differs from Outworld's. I feel tired again tonight, most likely due to the drinks I received.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he says as I turn to meet his smiling face.

"Yes...it is...amazing," I take my time replying, finding the right words.

I stumble and trip onto the sandy surface, gazing out at the ocean as a small laugh escapes Smoke. I watch as the waves crash onto the shore in astonishment. I never spent a night in so much joy, it makes me feel a strange delightful feeling I have not experienced before. Smoke walks over to me, joining me on the beach's surface as I run my fingers through the sand.

"It reminds me of you," he says, facing me. I turn to meet his stare.

"Why?" I reply, more calm than before. The change of scenery must have brought this relaxation on.

"The moon is constantly pulling at the sea, wanting it, desiring it. But it never comes, because it is sworn to the land. It does not go to what it is attracted to, but what it feels it should go to," Smoke speaks in metaphor, and I understand exactly what he means. However, I cannot not let him see that.

"What does that have to do with me?" I snap.

My attraction to him, his attraction to me; tonight is the first time I was willing to just let it happen. He just sees through me more and more as each day goes onward. But my duty is to Outworld, and my destiny is to assassinate Kitana. This is probably why I desire Smoke whether I want to admit it or not. I am a rebel at heart, and he is the natural enemy; something I thought my rebelliousness would never tread with. However, I cannot help that it does.

"You know what I mean Mileena," his voice stays calm.

I shift away from him, but it is pointless. He just moves even closer to me than before.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" he questions.

"I-I am not doing anything!" I lie, the intoxication still in my voice.

"Mileena, you do not have to play the good-bad game with me. I get it—"

"No you do not!" I shout, taking to my feet with little balance. Smoke rises, meeting my eyes. "You have no idea what it is like to be me!" I argue, stepping closer. "You never will either!" I add with anger, feeling my eyes glow.

I feel the hunger creep onto me, but stronger than usual. The mind games he plays with me piss me off. I am usually the one seducing or using trickery and persuasion. However, this is exactly what he is doing to me, or at least it feels like it.

"Mileena, listen..."

"No!" I shout not allowing him to finish. I want answers. "Just what do you expect out of me?" I shout, clenching my fists.

Smoke gets closer, places a hand on my cheek, and leans in, his soft lips meeting my face. My eyes widen and I relax as he pulls me in closer. His eyes close as I grab onto his collar, falling into the kiss. The feel of his lips against me feels strange, but I cannot deny that it brings me joy somewhere within. He slowly, but only slightly, pulls away and then wraps his arms around me. He holds me tight, yet still gentle. The pace of my breathing quickens to an abnormal pace, but is light on the wind.

"I get it," he whispers to me.

My eyes divert to their original state, and my hunger urge lessens. I hold onto him in shock, but contentment. Why is he the only one who makes me feel this way? This strange inner conflict and the questioning of myself was never this mighty before.

"And I will never leave you alone in this world, regardless of who wins this tournament." His voice is sincere.

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me?" all the anger in my voice breaks as a tear almost forms in my eye.

"Because...I care for you more than I ever thought I would." I look upward at him.

"I...could say the same about you," I speak with a straight face, meaning every word that seemed so foreign to me before this night.

He smiles downward at me, causing me to do the same and blink away a tear that almost fell. I hold onto him in silence for a moment, contemplating these events.

"That, I am glad to hear," he replies with a more calm smile.

Smoke then pulls away completely and lies down on the sand. I join him, lying at his side, peering up at the stars and the rather large moon. The stars start shifting and I seem to get more and more dizzy as we sit in content silence. I peak over at him, and he returns the favor. His eye contact makes me feel safe...secure, something I never thought I would ever feel. Especially in a realm so foreign to me. I ease over and lie my head on Smoke's chest while resting my hand on his torso. I steal one last glance at him as I close my eyes and unwind, feeling at peace. Smoke places his hand through my hair, rubbing through it for a moment.

"Goodnight Miss Outworld," he whispers as I drift asleep in his arms.

I do not know what I am doing with this Earthrealmer...but maybe the Thunder God was right. I must choose my own fate.


	14. Real Kombat Begins

I open my eyes and look upward at Smoke whom which I lie on. His eyes are closed and his mask is still absent, allowing me to see all of his soft facial features.

_"My mask..." _I remember.

I sit upward and place a hand to my head, rubbing it. There is a strange pain in my head that is unknown to me, but not too horrid for me to fight if necessary. A few sand particles fall from my hair, joining the rest of the sand on the ground. Last night I did something I know I should not have. Talking to an Earthrealmer is nothing, being an ally with one is frowned upon, but getting intoxicated and meeting lips with one? I do not even wish to begin to think about what father would do if he knew, let alone the rest of our forces, such as Rain. Since when did I start caring so much about others' opinions? I never asked for any of this nonsense, I merely wish to murder my poor excuse of a sister.

I turn my attention to Smoke, watching him sleep. He lies there so innocently, so unaware. If he still had been an enemy, I would be devouring him right this second. His breathing is very steady and calm. I take this as a chance to reach down into Smoke's pocket gently, removing my veil so I did not wake him and place it back on my face, concealing my teeth. A pounding pain comes to my head again as I place my hand to it once more. I let out a groan. It feels as if someone is impaling my cranium.

"You know, you really do not need to wear that," Smoke says as I turn my attention to his face again.

His eyes remain closed, but it is evident he had been awake for quite some time. He must have been waiting for me to awaken.

"Silly Earthrealmer," I roll my eyes and stand, stretching.

Smoke sighs and remains where he is.

"Well, while you were resting, this 'silly Earthrealmer' found your cottage," he mocks me, causing me to direct my attention to him once more.

His statement causes me to wonder if he even slept at all.

"How?" I question. A smile creeps onto his face.

"Like this," a gray cloud covers his body and before I know it, he is standing behind me with his hands around my waist.

The sensation of his skin on mine makes me jump slightly. The memory of his hands around me yesternight along with the night he attempted to recruit me both flash through my mind. By the Gods, what have I gotten myself into? I remove his hands from around me swiftly and turn to face him.

"You are so full of yourself!" I snap with irritation, getting closer with clenched fists.

He lifts my chin with his hand.

"And you are so…" he advances closer, looking directly downward at me.

I never felt so small, or so desired before. Not even from Rain.

_"Rain_…" I think of my ally.

I had not given him any thought as of late. What am I doing with this Earthrealmer? Everything and everyone he knows will soon be father's or dead. Though seduction has always been my strong suit, this doesn't seem much like it. It is _lust_, the screaming emotion inside of me that I cannot always control.

"So…what?" is all I manage to get out as I peer upward, getting lost in his light brown eyes.

"So hung over," he teases.

I give him a punch to the arm and he pretends to wince in pain. A smile remains across his face.

"It is your realm's fault not my own," I reply and start walking away heading into the forest.

"You were the one drinking," he says, followed by a giggle.

I pause and turn as he places his mask back on.

"Well you were the one who insisted on making me 'belong' in this wretched realm," I imitate his voice, making a valid argument.

"It worked though right?" he walks, catching up to me.

"Worked? The whole city was intoxicated!" I snap, and then resume walking.

I hear his footsteps beside me, knowing he is following close behind.

"It was a good time," he says humorously, but I do not laugh.

The nerve of this Earthrealmer makes me want to hunt down his loved ones and feast on their lungs.

"A good time? You are the definition of absurd if that is how you define 'a good time'," I shoot back.

He walks faster, passing me and stands in my way, not allowing me to go any further.

"You cannot say you did not enjoy it," he grins, causing me turn my head so I did not do the same. "Even Bo Rai Cho almost hurdling us was a thrill!"

Before I can reply, my stomach begins to boil and my throat burns. I have no idea why, but the feeling is quite unsettling. I instinctively run to my left as fast as possible, and remove my veil. I lean my hand against a tree as I bend over and begin heaving. At random, vomit escapes my mouth fiercely. Behind me I hear Smoke let out a few laughs as he approaches and holds my hair back. I stop and breathe in and out, still facing the forest floor. I take a deep gasp of air in shock.

"What-what sorcery is this?" I mutter as I catch my breath.

"Oh, this is normal. Just let it all out," he says with an amused tone.

"Shut your damn mouth, or-or I…" is all I manage to reply before more vomit escapes me, landing on the grassy terrain.

I can hear Smoke trying his best to hold back any giggles he had left, but most of them escape him. I pause again, breathing more heavily this time. I overhear the birds chirping for a moment. My stomach continues to churn, however, I feel that all of the vomit has escaped me. If not all of it, most of it has.

"Are you done Princess?" Smoke interrupts the silence.

I nod as I attempt to find the motive to speak. He releases my hair and I return my veil to its original place. In an odd form of anger, I turn to face him.

"I will never, ever, go anywhere with you again!" I shout, stepping closer to him in fury.

"Hey, this is not all my fault," he chuckles meeting my somewhat angry eyes.

"Oh, I cannot wait to take this realm!" I include in my rant.

"Just come on," he places a hand on my shoulder and teleports us in a puff of smoke.

We reappear and I look around, noticing we are still in the forest. I gaze forward and see that about a ten minute walk separates us from the beach. The sand in the distance almost looks white. I turn and see two cottages which were adjacent from each other, both shaded by the leaves of the tall trees.

"The one to the right is yours," he announces.

"How do you know?" I bicker in reply.

He walks forward, approaching my supposed cottage as I follow. On the wooden door, there is a carving of two sais, as well as my name written below.

"I see…where is yours?" I wonder, turning my head to meet his gaze.

"Well, right over there," he points to the only other cottage here, which neigbors my own.

Who in the Netherrealm organized this damned tournament?

"Of course," I reply in sarcastic annoyance.

"Your, 'sister' put your bags inside already, it should feel like home," his face lights up with a smile.

"Oh please, the Chaosrealm is much more of a home to me than this pitiful place," I scold, then open my door and head inside.

"That's true, and false on a number of levels," Smoke follows me inside.

It is much more spacious in the interior than what it appears to be on the exterior. Everything is constructed of wood, except the bed's blankets, sheets and pillows, which are white and soft. There is also a wooden wardrobe and a large mirror mounted on the wall adjacent to it.

"I suppose it will do," I say harshly deciding it is no big deal.

"We should head back to the beach, the first fight will begin soon," Smoke suggests as I turn around.

"Right, back to hell," I say passing him, re-entering the forest.

He follows me out, walking next to me.

"You know," he starts as we walk towards the beach.

"What?" I say, keeping my eyes ahead.

"You have not told me much about your personal life," he takes note.

Little would it matter to anyone else, but he told me almost everything about himself. He did save my life after all, so I suppose informing him of some things would not hurt.

"There is not much to tell," I fib, slowing my pace slightly.

"Mileena, a mystery like you always has something to tell," he pushes.

He is right, which makes me slow my pace even more. I let out a sigh.

"Well, since you are aware that I compete in this tournament for my own purpose," I start, catching his eyes. "I suppose you should know that purpose. My plan is to catch Kitana, my twin sister, in the act of betrayal, so I can fulfill my lifelong desire to murder her," I admit darkly.

I stop in my tracks as Smoke's eyes meet my own.

"Why is that?" he questions with a hint of concern on his voice.

"With her here, _her alive,_ I will never be seen as my own person. She must die," I explain in hopes that he will understand.

"Well…then why not just kill her today?" he inquires with a confused expression.

"Father would have me banished for treason…he favors her, I must turn him against her completely first," I answer.

"Oh…" Smoke trails off in disappointment.

We sit there in silence for a moment as he faces me with worried eyes. I wonder what is crossing through his mind.

"You do not have to do that…" he takes a step closer.

I let out a smug chuckle, look away for a moment, and then meet his eyes again.

"If you think you are able to talk me out of this, you have another damn thing coming," I counter his argument before it is even fully made. "I will _never_ let her become the heir to Outworld as long as I live," I append my reasoning.

"Mileena, listen to me," he slightly raises his voice, remaining serious. "You are going to assassinate your sister just to become someone in your father's eyes?" he rhetorically asks, causing me to put my head down in slight shame and embarrassment. "That doesn't sound like much of a caring, loving father to me Mileena. Just join us, you can be happy without having to murder anyone close to you."

"She is _not_ close to me, I utterly despise her. And…it is the only place I shall ever _truly_ belong to. She has taken everything else from me, I will _not_ allow her to take my home as well," I say with vengeance seeping into my voice as I re-meet Smoke's eyes.

"Are you sure it can really be considered your home Mileena?" he states in a blank tone.

I go into deep thought due to his comment. What is a home? Somewhere you can live without worries? What is in a home? People you can for once rely on instead of plotting against? It seems so distant, as if that will never exist. It may not ever exist, but the thought of knowing if I just slay Kitana that it could be possible keeps me going. For within the present lies risk, and to reveal the future, you must know which risks are worth taking.

"Mileena? Are you alright?" Smoke notices as I stare into space, bringing me back to reality.

"Yes, I see now," I say as we resume walking to the beach.

"Whatever you decide on that," Smoke begins another lecture. "Just be sure the outcome will be worth it in the end," he finishes, obviously meaning every word.

"No outcome will be greater than bringing an end to her life," I say with a devious voice and a concealed smile.

We slow our pace a moment as we hear a strange, loud noise that sounds like a horn, gong, and Elder Gods knows what else all in one, coming from the beach as we inch closer.

"What is that?" I bring it to attention.

"It's kombat time Princess," Smoke announces.

A sly smirk ventures to my face. Now everything will be set into motion. We step onto the sand, making our way to the kombat building. The off-white sand brushes against my feet as we trot over, approaching the building along with a series of other warriors, Smoke to my left.

"Here we go," Smoke states as we enter the crowd heading in the same direction we travel.

I spot Kitana ahead, next to a man in red and black robes with a red head-band, making conversation. It seems as if I am not the only Outworld warrior to get close to the enemy. She however, is too close; betrayal is unacceptable. The building we approach is wooden, with a large red dragon painted largely on the entrance.

"Mileena, a relief it is to see you," I hear as I spot Rain to my right.

He places his arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to his side. I do not have to look directly at Smoke to see his irritated, glaring eyes meet Rain, who is clueless to Smoke's existence.

"Rain…I could say the same to you," I speak with false joy.

My heart pounds speedily at the thought of Smoke attacking Rain, for I sense the deep tension Smoke is releasing. This is a thrill I have never been in control of directly; e_nvy._ It is quite interesting when it derives from the enemy, and even better when it derives from prey. However, deriving from Smoke, it is a sign of heart. A heart that he cannot afford to fulfill, for I am a corrupted spawn of Outworld, and will stop at nothing until all I want becomes all I have. Rain moves his hand from my shoulder to my waist, causing me to feel a strange, lustful sensation, and a sense of familiarity_._

_"Smoke…the night we danced until the moon arrived to greet the ocean waves. How his hands caressed me, how his lips met my face without fear…" _I recall mentally. It is something I never would have thought I would experience.

"When we take this realm from the Thunder God, I shall claim a palace for you," Rain offers nicely, facing me as we enter the door, Smoke still keeping up to my left.

I could care less about his offerings, the only concern I have is receiving what I deserve when Kitana is out of the way.

"That would be...great," I lie.

Time has really flown, for in the past, Rain was the only person I really engaged in conversation with. Now, however, it s as if he is a stranger, for he is always fulfilling tasks for father, that I rarely see him around. How he claims to love me is still a mystery to me, for I could never truly love anyone. He was once the one I kept closest to my dark heart, however, I realize now that any man who tries to leave a mark on this dark heart fails. I am a symbol of lust, an exemplar of seduction. I am a cold blooded assassin with motives of my own, and I shall remain this way until the eve that I perish, for I am content with who I am.

We enter the slightly large building and see the hard-floor arena in the center. Vast crowds of fighters who are not, or no longer, competing surround it as well as the warriors that are still in the running. I sneak a peek to my right and notice Kung Lao approaching Smoke who is now further away. I wonder where my true sister is. Smoke catches my stare, and sends a wink my way with a hidden grin. I almost cannot conceal my smile and the reddening of my cheeks as he does this. A slightly arrogant look comes to his eye as he watches me do this.

"You appear to be happy, I take it you enjoy this realm," Rain says, noticing my smile, but not who placed it there.

I look upward meeting his gaze.

"Yes, it is so rare," I say with just as much joy as when I was intoxicated.

He let out a chuckle as he brought me closer, planting his lips on the top of my head. He faces the arena once more as we wait for every warrior to settle in. Father and Shang Tsung stand with the Thunder God. There is no throne here for father to rest upon, so analyzing him stand seems strange. I quickly turn my attention from them and back to Smoke, for I cannot help myself.

_"He makes me feel so…happy? No." _I rid that thought from my head, but my eyes cannot depart from his figure.

Smoke is speaking to Kung Lao, though I cannot make out the words from such a distance. His eyes suddenly meet mine yet again, but this time, he raises his eyebrow. I watch as he also raises his hand about chest level and aims it towards me. He conjures up smoke in his hand, shaping and molding the smoke with barely any effort. It clears up and i notice it is in the form of a rose. My eyes widen slightly at the detail in it and my heart drops. It is rather impressive. I notice Johnny Cage playfully shove Smoke, causing the smoky rose he had conjured up to evaporate into non-existence. Cage starts talking, and then occasionally looks my way, then back to Smoke. I wonder what it is they are discussing.

"Silence!" we hear as Rain and I meet each other's eyes momentarily, and then turn in the Thunder God's direction. "We are here to compete in Mortal Kombat. The rules here however, are different. You shall fight until you fail, and or, no longer live. This is survival of the fittest now," the Thunder God's honest, brutal, and yet calm words strike the atmosphere. "The course of the next two days shall decide the outcome of the semi-finals," Rain slightly loosens his grip on my waist.

"Our first battle with be Ermac versus Johnny Cage!" Shang Tsung announces, interrupting the Thunder God.

"Aw, why am I always first?" Cage complains loud enough for Shang Tsung to hear as he enters the ring.

Ermac levitates to the arena from the crowd, facing Cage the entire time.

"We shall defeat you," Ermac states.

"Bring it, I don't need special effects for this one, unlike you!" I giggle slightly as I turn to Kung Lao and Smoke who both face palm at his remark.

"Fight!" father shouts powerfully.

The real tournament is finally beginning.


	15. The Rebellious

Johnny Cage lunges at Ermac, giving him a swift jumping uppercut with green energy engulfing his body. This sends Ermac crashing to the ground, but not for long. He stands and uses his telekinetic energy to fiercely shove Cage, making him stumble a bit. I turn to Rain momentarily when a slight giggle escaped his lips and a grin plasters onto his face. By the look in his eye one thing is for sure; he wants Ermac to crush Cage. I on the other hand could not care less. The tournament is merely my bridge to vengeance, and that is all it will ever be. More punches and kicks are thrown as they go deeper into the art of kombat. I turn to father who stands with pride written on his face. His fists are clenched and rested on both sides of his waist. I hear a loud thud and turn back to the fight at hand only to see Cage hit the arena floor, his lip gushing red and a bruise on his chest. Ermac lifts his hand, causing his telekinesis abilities to go to work. He lifts Cage as if there is nothing to it.

He then proceeds to bring Cage closer right before slamming him to the ground. Cage let out a scream of pain as he laid there, blood escaping his mouth. I get distracted a moment by seeing Smoke from the corner of my eye. Both he and Kung Lao have a rather tense expression on their face. However, Smoke seems to be even tenser than his comrade, I can see it not only on his face, not only in his eyes, but in his heart. If Cage is to fail, Smoke will certainly make up for the loss. I shift my attention back to the feud at hand just as Cage managed to get the upper hand. He sent a devastating kick to Ermac with a red aura following him as he sent Ermac crashing to the ground. Cage approaches him as Ermac attempts to stand, but Ermac is only awarded with an energy flip-kick to the forehead, making him collapse. Ermac's eyes began to close, and then open slowly; I know it's over now.

"Finish him," father said in displeasure.

I know him all too well to know he is ashamed of the "multi-being's" loss.

"I'd rather not. You see skull brain, I'm not like you," he points at father, "or any of your warriors," father has an irritated expression on his face at the comment as Cage begins to exit the arena.

"Oh, Mr. Cage, your fight is not yet done," Shang Tsung shouts, stopping him in his tracks.

He must have forgotten that you fight until you are eliminated, whether it be from the tournament or literally.

Cage turns, bringing his attention to the sorcerer and asking with too much confidence, "So, who's it gonna be?"

I notice the grin on the sorcerer's face appear, so I know Cage's odds in fight may be slim. The first fight, whether Ermac won or lost was just to see what Cage was capable of delivering. Now, Shang Tsung knows who can go against him and possibly win.

"Rain!" the sorcerer announces.

I turn to face Rain as he does the same to me. His eyes tell me he is smiling. He brings me closer by my waist then plants a peck on my cheek before pulling away and giving me a smile. He pulls his violet mask back up as he now faces the arena. Instead of walking to the ring like others would, he disappears into a floating atmosphere of water and reappears on the arena directly across from Cage.

"Ermac is not the one you should have been worried about facing. I am," Rain's voice is dark, somewhat how I sound before I start feasting on prey.

"Yeah, bring it chump!" Cage replies.

I honestly do not know who is more conceited when it comes to the art of kombat. This should prove to be intriguing.

"Sister!" I turn to see Li Mei walking towards me with Kung Lao at her side.

Smoke stands in place among the crowd across the kombat building, keeping eyes on the battle.

"Ah, sister! There you are!" I greet as she meets me with an embrace. "I have been searching for you since we have arrived in this realm!" I rejoice as Li Mei's eyes meet mine.

"My apologies, I had meetings with the Thunder God about my duties and purpose here along with the other servants," she replies.

I glance up at Kung Lao, who stands behind her, for a split second. I take her hand and bring her closer.

"Seems as if that is not the only person you've had meetings with," I whisper at a volume only she can hear.

This conjures a smile to come to her face.

"It is not what it seems," she whispers back.

A splash of water slightly hits us making us turn our attention back to the fight.

"No, Cage must prevail..." Kung Lao returns to being tense at the possible thought of his comrade's death.

"Do not worry, have faith in his abilities," I hear from behind me.

I turn around suddenly just to meet Smoke's vibrant light brown eyes. I cannot control myself from getting slightly nervous in his close presence, and I have no idea why. I cannot find any words, which embarrasses me, causing me to turn back around with crimson cheeks that I hope the veil conceals well enough. Why is it that every time he nears I receive such a nervous feeling? Damn him.

"Something wrong Mileena?" he whispers in my ear as I see Cage uppercut Rain fiercely.

"Is there something wrong with you, Earthrealmer?" I shoot back, keeping my eyes on the battle at hand.

"The only thing that bothers me is when you feel bothered."

Smoke walks to my right, still watching the battle. I turn and face him again with eyes that ask why he feels such a way until I hear water crash against the arena's terrain. I gaze back at the conflict at hand. Rain has water the size of a medium orb wrapped around Cage's head, drowning him. Sounds of Cage struggling for air almost echo in the wind as the purple aura illuminate the waters Rain manipulates.

"By the Gods," Li Mei states as she turns her head away from the battle.

Rain continues to manipulate the waters around his foe's form, until all of a sudden, Cage stops moving. Rain then releases his sorcery and turns to Shang Tsung as Cage falls backward with a hard thud. The waters vanish, all except the waters that have already filled his lungs. He lies on the arena floor, now motionless.

"Rain wins! Fatality!" father shouts with a random boost of ego.

Before I processed what has just occurred, Kung Lao stands up there at Cage's side, along with the man in red and black robes I had seen with Kitana earlier.

"No!" Kung Lao's voice is furious, along with his ally's expression.

"There may be something we could do, let's get him out of here as of now," his ally replies.

They lift him, taking him off the arena as Shang Tsung announces, "Rain, next you will go against Smoke!"

My heart suddenly thuds, threatening to stop beating. I turn my attention to Smoke swiftly who does not face me. He faces Rain with fierce, vengeful eyes, and clenched fists. It is as if when Shang Tsung mentions Smoke's name, he vanishes instantly, leaving a cloud of smoke behind and reappears in front of Rain before my eyes. Li Mei places a hand on my shoulder. I turn to her and she gives me a reassuring expression. The anger on Smoke's face is so evident Rain starts to circle the ring.

"Trying to avenge your precious friend? It will get you nowhere," Rain says spitefully.

"That," Smoke replies, "and trying to save a specific girl from this pathetic fools quest your emperor calls a tournament," he sends a glance as quick as lightning to me and wastes no time in speeding toward Rain with his right fist drawn.

Rain manages to block his attempted assault, but Smoke sends a kick to his leg, causing Rain to almost lose his balance. He attempts to go for another kick, but Rain counters and sends an elbow to Smoke's face. Smoke goes back a few steps in recovery, only to teleport and surprise Rain with a mighty kick to his side, causing Rain to stumble to the right. Smoke teleports again to bring a fist to the front of Rain's cranium, making Rain fall back and forcefully lie on his back with a groan. Before Smoke can stomp him on the ground, Rain gathers a thick string of glowing, energetic water, whipping Smoke with it.

Rain quickly stands, while still striking Smoke with the water. The sound of it whipping through the air causes some of the spectators to wince and flinch. I however an unable to part my eyes from either one of them. The look on Smoke's face...I have never seen him genuinely angry, not even when we first met. I find it somewhat...alluring, this newfound side of him. Rain then goes for another strike as Smoke ducks it, just before delivering an uppercut to Rain, causing him stumble backward. Rain places his hand to his mouth that begins to leak of blood as Smoke falls into his stance. Blood pours past Rain's chin, making him face Smoke in a more enraged fashion.

"You just marked your grave mortal," Rain threatens.

Almost as quick as he got the words out, Rain shoots a ball of water at Smoke, and it encases Smoke's entire body in a sphere of water. Rain raises the sphere of water in the air with Smoke trapped inside. Smoke struggles and tries to claw his way out while slightly drowning in the process. As strange as it may be...I wish for Smoke to be the victor. Should he die here, who would make my stay here in Earthrealm so...thrilling? Rain deserves to be taken down a peg as well. I cannot believe I have my hopes on an Earthrealmer. However, Rain seems to now have victory close at hand. I now examine the trapped Smoke as I notice his body beginning to vibrate. As if it were simple, he removes himself from the water trap and with vapor surrounding his body as he drops from the air. But, before Smoke manages to hit the arena floor, he teleports in mid-air toward Rain, delivering a powerful kick to his cranium. Rain is sent crashing to the ground, attempting to stand as Smoke lands on his feet. Smoke coughs up some water as he watches Rain groan and attempt to stand once more. However, the blood from his mouth continues to leak and he is undoubtedly unable to continue.

"Finish him," father speaks with plenty of disappointment in his voice.

Smoke looks down at Rain, who finally manages to get to his feet. Smoke moves so smoothly to him that it appears as if he is levitating. He picks him up swiftly and tosses him toward the Outworld servants that stand near father in the crowd. Neither of them catch Rain, they allow him fall, and then drag him out of the kombat building. Li Mei turns to me with a smile and I return one beneath my veil. Interesting how far Smoke's strength can go. He bested Rain, the self centered fighter I grew up with alongside Kitana. I peer at Smoke in shock, awe and excitement. I never would have thought he would win that battle. He looks back at me, and we lock eyes. He removes his gray mask, revealing a smile. A smile stays on my face behind my veil as well. That gentle look of his finally returns. Though I did enjoy witnessing his serious side while it lasted. I also enjoy how those bright, brown eyes light up when they aim my way. However, I refuse to let that be known, ever. Li Mei taps my arm, getting my attention, and then moves her eyes in a gesture that told me to look to my far right. I comply, only to witness Shang Tsung watching as Smoke makes eye contact with me. A devious grin then graces his lips.

"For our next match," Shang Tsung starts, catching everyone's attention and ending all the cheering, "Smoke versus Mileena!"

My eyes widen as I turn from the sorcerer and peer back in Smoke's direction in startled confusion. Smoke's smile disappears and is replaced with a look of worry.

"What?" Smoke questions the sorcerer.

"Is there a problem here mortal?" Shang Tsung replies in a dark, yet amused tone.

"Sister..." Li Mei mutters as I step onto the arena while facing Smoke as the crowd cheers.

"No, there is not," Smoke lies while facing me.

I was hoping I could avoid this, but I cannot disappoint father. I begin to circle the arena, and Smoke does as well, a look of guilt in his eyes. I wish not to attack first, though I typically do. One look at him tells me he wishes not to do so either. We continue circling the ring for a few moments.

"Mileena!" father yells, causing me to peer at him over Smoke's shoulder.

The look on his face tells me I better not fail him like the others, that much is clear. I advance to Smoke, swinging as he dodges each palm I throw at him. I throw another and he catches my arm, and then brings me closer to him. I attempt to resist, but he holds me steady.

"I cannot fight you," he whispers to me quickly before tripping me.

I vanish with magenta surrounding my body and reappear on his shoulders. I use my momentum to flip him to the ground and then whisper to him,"You must," as I draw my sai.

I enter my kombat stance as he stands, warps behind me leaving behind a trial of vapor and grabs me.

"I refuse to," he quickly counters just before throwing me to the ground.

Instead of standing, I curl into a ball and rapidly approach Smoke with various pink trails behind me, knocking him off his feet and into the air. I then teleport upward meeting him in the air with my sai drawn, pointed at him. I decide against impaling Smoke and attempt to sheath my sai when he grabs my hand, lowering it to his torso. I attempt to pull away, however we land on the arena floor, and the sai impales his chest. The most unforgivable of it all is, he let it.

I gasp as I witness the damage he made me bestow upon him. The blood begins inching from his chest. I look into his eyes as he lies there gazing back into mine. Smoke still holds onto my hand and the sai as he gives me a faint, painful, smile. It is not my intention for the battle to end this way. I stand quickly, and back away, drawing my sai from his chest as he grunts slightly from the withdraw. Smoke stumbles to his feet, holding his chest that I impacted and gazes at me before dropping to his knees. His eyes lock onto mine as he submits to me with blood flowing from his chest and onto the arena. The crimson substance from his body joins the rest of the blood from the previous battles, seeping deeply into the terrain.

"Finish him!" father shouts slightly louder than usual.

I slowly advance to Smoke with my sai aimed at his head, ready to strike. However, I cannot help it, I pause. I-I cannot murder him. He looks me in the eyes then gets closer, placing his head at the tip of my blade and resting his hands behind his back.

"It is okay, Mileena, do it for your realm," he says as he closes his eyes.

I hesitate, I cannot control it.

"Mileena! I said finish him!" father repeats himself in the loudest tone I have ever heard him take with me, and I feel his eyes watching me angrily.

I turn to the Thunder God, who gives me eyes that most likely almost see through me.

_"All the more reason to choose your own fate," _his voice replays in my head, reminding me of why I am really here.

I am here to murder Kitana; I am here to one day claim Outworld for myself, not to please this pathetic tournament. I sheath my sai and turn to father.

"I shall not."

The entire kombat room grows quiet. It is not such a thing to spare the lives of foes who surrender to Outworld this late in the tournament, which means I just altered history; Outworld's history. Father wishes for their most skilled warriors to all be vanquished, however, I cannot live up to his expectation when it comes to this. I glance at Smoke who faces me with a somewhat speechless expression, and then back to father who obviously could not be more furious. It is so quiet that you can hear the distant crickets in the near forest behind us. Father steps onto the arena, making his way to me and never breaking eye contact. I stand tall, I do not whimper under his confrontation.

"You disappoint me, Mileena. Consider yourself fortunate you were the victor in this battle, for the consequences would have been...dire otherwise," he says.

I put my head down as the Thunder God pronounces, "Enough! The tournament shall continue on the morrow."

Father passes me and exits the arena, leaving the kombat building along with Shang Tsung who smirks and chuckles deviously as he passes by. Li Mei runs to my side as the Thunder God, Kung Lao and Sub-Zero go to Smoke.

"Sister, are you alright?" she asks.

"Indeed, nothing of it," I reply as more fighters exit the building.

"Mileena..." Smoke says as the blood from his chest still spills.

I glance at him momentarily and then glance at the Thunder God. I quickly take Li Mei's hand and begin to run out of the kombat building until we reach the far end of the beach. I could not bare to stay there any longer. So many conflicts wrapped into one room is not my idea of a tournament.

_"I should have just murdered the damned Earthrealmer. Why do I insist on taking the rebellious road so much? Why must I be such a complicated being?"_ I shake the thoughts from my head as I continue to lead Li Mei across the vast beach.

It is sunset and the sand almost looks orange in the dim-like sunlight. The waters splash onto the surface gently, creating a peaceful type of setting. I come to a stop once I feel we have ventured far enough. This area is much more secluded and even on the way to my cottage. I would go there, but then it would mean possibly running into...Smoke, whom I for now, wish to avoid. I believe my expression says it all, for Li Mei does not say a word. We both inch closer to the waters as it mostly remains silent. We listen to the waves crash onto the shore as well as birds chirping as they fly near the waters.

"Sister, why did you not take action and finish him?" Li Mei questions in a light tone, breaking the silence.

The sound of waves being created and delivered to shore continues to ring in my ears.

"Murdering those who surrender is pointless, pathetic and undeserving of my time."

She gives me a look that makes me feel as if she can read my mind.

"Are you sure that is why? Or is it you feel greatly about the mortal and you refuse to see it?" I turn away and peer at the sun setting horizon.

"Preposterous," is all I manage to reply.

A moment of silence passes, so I am positive she took the hint.

"I shall leave you to give thought to my question alone; I shall speak with you tomorrow."

She wastes no time in taking off, for I hear her getting further and further away. I soon feel that she is no longer in my presence. I remain in the same spot for a moment and then venture closer to the waters. I sit and place my feet into the waves, watching the water hit my toes ever so gently.

_"Why did he force me to impale him? Why was he willing to let me murder him with my own hands? Damn him,"_ my mind goes back to war.

"I told you I'll never leave you alone in this world."

I turn my head to see none other than Smoke sitting next to me. His mask and his shirt are absent, allowing me to view not only most of his creamy skin, but the scar I left on his torso with my sai. Instinctively, I grow angry.

"Why did you do that?" I almost shout.

"Depends on what you refer to as 'that'," his voice is steady and calm like the ocean before us.

"To start, you forced my blade into your chest. Not to mention you were willing to allow me to finish you!" I reply, keeping my eyes glued to him as he turns to me.

"I did that because...Shang Tsung and your father were watching you, and I figured your reputation was more important...and well as for the finishing..." he trails off.

I move closer to him, giving him fierce eyes that say to continue.

"...Look, I could not bring myself to hurt you, and well...I'd rather you kill me instead of me having to fight you."

I ease closer and place a hand on his chest, rubbing the area I impacted. He watches me calmly as I do so. The blood is no longer present, so I assume the Thunder God must have used his healing abilities to assist Smoke. His skin feels so soft, so prey worthy. Perhaps I should have quelled him and kept his corpse to put at ease my appetite. Should I have done so, father would not be so furious with me now.

"You foolishly trust me with your life."

I stand and begin to walk towards the forest. He appears in front of me in a cloud of vapor quickly, blocking my way.

"If it was such a foolish thing to do, why did you disobey the emperor himself and spare me?"

I draw my sai out of instinct that still has his blood stained on it and aim it his way.

"If you dare to keep that train of thought, I shall finish what I should have!" I threaten.

He inches closer.

"Then do it."

I swiftly lift my sai and attempt to strike him, but he dodges it quickly. I go for another stab and he backs away swiftly avoiding it. I close the distance between us and dash to him, raising my sai in the air and go for the attack. However, he catches my arm then we warp to a nearby tree. He pins my arm to the tree bark, then gets closer.

"Tell me, what gives you the motivation this time?" he asks.

"Knowing that you will fight back!" I forcefully bring a knee to his stomach, and then kick him to the ground.

I make my way over to him but he vanishes and reappears behind me, grabbing my arm and trying to disarm me. He nearly does, but I rotate and give him a kick that brings him crashing to the ground again. Before he manages to stand, I pounce onto him and point my sai toward his cranium. We remain here in this position for a moment in silence as I keep my blade linear, aimed directly at him. He does not fight back anymore, he merely watches me with a softened facial expression.

"Go ahead. My views have not altered," he speaks gently.

Damn me and my hesitation. I stare at him as he stares directly back at me.

"Do it Mileena. Or is it that you can't?" Smoke adds.

_"Are you sure that is why? Or is it you feel greatly about the mortal and you refuse to see it?" _my sister's words come back to me.

Maybe...maybe Li Mei was correct. Maybe Smoke is also. I toss my sai aside and then get to my feet, offering Smoke my hand.

"I can't."

He takes it and returns to his feet as I get something of a flashback.

_"Look out!" is all I hear before Smoke wraps his arms around me, tackling me to the ground, saving me from a blade that was now pinned into the wood of a tree where my head had originally been_.

He saved my life...and is willing to die for me. I am now coming to realization of how deep Smoke's loyalty truly lies.

"I..." I start but the look in his eyes tells me he is well aware of the words I am going to speak.

Instead of going along with just mere words, I wrap my arms around him tightly.

"I apologize..." my voice is somewhat muffled in our embrace.

"There is no need for apology. I understand," his arms hold me closer, making me feel secure.

I pull away slightly and face him.

"But, now you're out of the tournament," I remind him.

He smiles at me.

"Forget about that, no need to worry. Let's get to our cottages, it's getting late." Smoke places an arm around my shoulder and we proceed walking into the forest.

* * *

Sounds of crickets and grass being crushed under our feet fill the air as we arrive in front of our cottages, and the moon is now beginning to rise.

"Another thing, the way you bested Rain was quite unexpected," I add to our current conversation.

"Eh, it was nothing," he smiles and as do I beneath my veil.

We get to my door and then come to a stop.

"Get your rest for tomorrow, you will need it for the other fights you could be drafted into," Smoke suggests.

"I am a creature of the night Smoke, beings such as me choose to rest, not rely on it," I say cleverly.

"Well, take it easy 'creature'," he jokes.

I chuckle, and then open my door, heading inside. Before going all the way in, I turn and peer at Smoke who watches me go inside with a nice smile. A grin creeps its way onto my face and I shut the door. I walk over to my bed and lie there, staring at my ceiling, waiting for the sun to come again as I recap the night as well as my time in Earthrealm. Father is anything but pleased with me, Kitana gets more untrustworthy to Outworld every day, and Smoke is willing to go the extra mile just to see me live. However, it matters little. The time to dig deeper into my dear "sister's" whereabouts has come.


	16. Secrets

The sun displayed over the realm long ago, however, I remain sitting at the edge my bed in silence. Canaries and other assessments of birds fill the air with their chirping. The wind blows lightly, whistling through the air. Spots if sunlight shine through my cottage as I stand and stretch. I make my way over to the wooden closet and open it to find an assortment of pink battle gear. I shuffle through them and choose one at random, then strip from my current gear. I slip into a revealing top and shorts that grip my waist. I pull the black outlined pink mask over my face along with a medium sized headband of the same color. I threw the last sai I had out, so I must do without them for now. I slip on finger-less gloves and then proceed to my door. I open it, only to see Smoke standing with his arms behind his back on my door step. His mask is absent, allowing me to witness the smile that appears on his face once he lands eyes on me.

"What in the Netherrealm?" I place emphasis on his presence.

"Big day today Princess, you are still defending your spot in the finals," his smooth, white hair slightly blows in the wind.

"Indeed, what of it?" I question as he steps closer.

"Well, I thought that you may need these," he reveals a rectangular black box with a silver dragon sketched on it that was hidden behind his back.

Smoke holds it out toward me, indicating me to open. I look him in the eyes with something of a grin on my face behind my mask, and then open the box. A thick paper is wrapped over whatever it is, so I pick it up and start to unravel it swiftly until two brand new sais roll out onto my palm. They appear to be made of steel with a pink dragon on the wing base and a stripe of pink travels up the blade itself. The handle contains specs of silver that shine in the afternoon sun as the blade somewhat reflects the trees. I did not expect this, and I am impressed, truly.

"…Thank you," my eyes meet his again.

"No need for gratitude," he smiles at me as I place my new sais in their holsters on my legs.

I come closer to him and wrap my arms around his torso. He returns the favor by pulling me closer into our embrace by my hips. Smoke then moves his grip from my waist to my cheek and lower jaw. His hands caress my face as he leans in toward me slowly.

"Sister!" I hear, causing Smoke and I turn.

Li Mei is sprinting my way. She alarms me, so I exit Smoke's grasp and I begin running toward her, meeting her with Smoke at my side.

"What is wrong?" I ask quickly.

"There is something you must see!" she takes off in the direction of the forest she came as Smoke and I follow close behind.

The sound of our feet hitting the forest terrain impacts our ears as we proceed through the trees and grass.

"What is the big rush?" Smoke asks as we maintain our speed.

"No time to explain, she just has to see for herself," Li Mei replies.

We come to an elevated hill like area that overlooks a pond with a small waterfall surrounded by rocks and grass in the middle of the forest. Li Mei stops running, cautioning us to do the same. We crouch down on the grass just as Li Mei does and travel a few inches up the hill-like area. She points to the small pond below that we overlook from the hill.

"There, it is Kitana and the Thunder God," I peer downward and spot them.

_"What are they doing so deep in the forest? This is all the proof I need to kick off my plan now,"_ I think to myself.

Kitana stands with the Thunder God, conversing. Her face is revealed due to her mask that is left hanging around her neck and her hair is in a long braid that travels down her back. She is clad in a sapphire one piece outfit with her fans sheathed on the sides of her boots. Her arm bands are thin and travel up to her shoulders.

"Lord Raiden, I was uncertain in the beginning, but now I see where my true destiny lies; with Earthrealm," the treacherous one speaks and her voice echoes.

Anger seeps into me and I can feel my eyes begin to glow.

"What you are doing is very brave Kitana. Your cooperation is most appreciated to Earthrealm," the Thunder God replies.

I place my hand on the sais Smoke just gave to me. Li Mei grabs my shoulder.

"No, not now. You shall have your chance later, focus on the tournament and afterwards tell the emperor everything you know," she whispers.

As much as I would love to murder her where she stands, I know I must let father know of everything first, for it would appear as treason otherwise. I sheathe my new sais as I turn to Smoke. He is with Earthrealm, therefore he can find out more about Kitana's treachery than I will be able to. He looks back at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Smoke, do you know any of Kitana's intentions?" I whisper to him.

I can see in his eyes that he knows what I am leading up to.

"No, however I am aware that Raiden seems to be a mentor of the sorts to her," he replies.

"It is an honor, I shall see you when kombat resumes lord Raiden," Kitana says, giving a slight bow.

Raiden bows back and then disappears in a flash of lightning. Kitana then ventures to the edge of the pond and sits. She places her feet into the water. I take this as a chance to quickly unsheathe my sais, hearing the sleek sound of blades being released into the atmosphere. If treason shall be my only punishment, it is worth it. I stand and raise a sai in the air, ready to pounce to her. But before I can jump, Smoke grabs my arm and before I know it we are all back on the beach with a misty cloud surrounding us. I turn to him with confusion and annoyance in my eyes.

"Why did you stop me? I could have ended her!" I shout to him while stepping closer.

"I know what you want to ask of me Mileena, and I will tell you anything you want to know. But only under one condition," Smoke answers my unspoken question.

"What condition is that?" I ask.

"I will give you the information you so desire. In exchange, I want you to join the Earthrealm forces once you decide on what action you want to take with your Kitana situation," he gazes down at me with serious eyes that almost make me consider it.

"I cannot join your forces, I have a throne to claim," I say, staring right back at him.

I can feel Li Mei watching us intensely as I keep my attention on Smoke. If only he knew the conflict that boils inside of me. If claiming the throne later on means I have to put up with hardships now, then I shall stand by Outworld. It is my destiny, I know it is.

"Is that the only reason you stay by his side; to claim the throne? The throne will rightfully be yours regardless if you are fighting for him or not. You can join us and we could defeat Shao Kahn together," Smoke suggests.

I stand a moment and consider this. He is right, but the idea is wrong. Father is anything but easy to kill, and he brought me life. Without him I would not be here. Though, he favors Kitana, which makes my blood boil. The offer is very tempting, but will take some private consideration. However, I cannot let Smoke notice this.

"I cannot betray my father," I reply with a straight face.

"Cannot? Or will not?" he questions.

"Both."

I eye him as he eyes me.

"We should start walking to the kombat building; it is bound to start soon. Do not forget you are fighting today sister," Li Mei cuts in, putting the strange tension at ease.

Smoke places his mask back onto his face. He and I silently agree and begin to walk alongside Li Mei as it mostly remains silent.

* * *

**~Kitana POV~**

I hear a distant sound of metal hit the air as I look upward in the direction from which it came, only to find no one. It must have been warriors training in the distance. I feel my feet glide through the light waters of this beautiful realm and listen to the wind hit my ears gently. To think that Outworld will no longer be my home after this last tournament brings me so much joy.

Long ago I have questioned the ways of Shao Kahn, the man I used to call father, and his greed to conquer every realm. Mileena never has however, she blindly follows his orders, and even shuns me for reasons I do not quite know. However, regardless of what happens, I will do everything in my power to assist Earthrealm. The Thunder God also promised to uncover a revelation about Shao Kahn I lend him my strength in this tournament. What he meant by that I will not know until later, but judging by how important he made it out to be, I am patient. I have waited this long to choose my own path, so I can wait longer. Jade also plans to join me, for she has questioned Shao Kahn's authority even longer than I have.

"Kitana!" I turn at my name being called from behind.

It is Liu Kang. He proceeds towards me as I take to my feet.

"Liu, I am pleased to see you. Are you ready for kombat today?" I greet him.

Liu was the first ally I came across from the Earthrealm forces. He along with Sonya, Jax and Johnny Cage have my trust. I have also made acquaintance with Nightwolf, Kung Lao, Smoke, and Kuai Liang otherwise known as Sub-Zero.

"Yes, as always. We should get going; master Raiden will be expecting us."

"Yes, let us be on our way," I reply.

I walk alongside him as we begin advancing back to the beach. His shoulder length black hair is held back by a thick red head band and his black pants have red dragons sketched on the sides. He is shirtless, which reveals his toned torso. Birds chirp and other forms of life stumble through the forest as we make our way back to the beach. The bright sky makes the sand shine even brighter than usual as well. The life within this realm reminds me of the few remains of Edenia in Outworld.

"Liu," I say, catching his attention.

"Yes Kitana?"

"Do you ever feel as if the weight of the realms lies on your shoulders?" I question.

He gives this question some thought for a moment as we arrive on the beach's sandy surface.

"Well, when it comes to being the champion of Mortal Kombat, yes; knowing that if I fail my realm, it could fall into the hands of Shao Kahn. It makes me feel as though all I have is the pressure of the tournament to worry about. But, that is life in this realm," he answers.

"I see…"

"Sometimes you have to do what is right for others before you can do what is right for you," we hear and look behind us to find Nightwolf catching up.

Nightwolf is a very spiritual mortal with wisdom that even challenges lord Raiden's. He has rather dark tan skin with red facial markings. His hair is worn down naturally with a feather that suspends from it. A vest graces his chest and jeans with rather sturdy boots grace his legs and feet.

"I know what you may be thinking. Going against the emperor is a challenging thing, especially being his heir," Nightwolf adds.

"Yes, but I shall not falter, Earthrealm does not deserve Shao Kahn's tyranny, and neither did the other realms he has merged with Outworld," I reply.

We come to the front of the kombat building when the horn sounds. It seems like we have arrived just in time. We enter together to find other warriors surrounding the ring. Lord Raiden, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn all stand in the front of the ring.

"I must depart; father may suspect our joined presence."

"Do not worry Kitana, the spirits shall guide you," Nightwolf concludes as I walk away and blend in with the crowd.

My attention turns to the door as my sister enters, accompanied with a woman in purple. However, she seems to be talking to Smoke. I wonder what their connection is? He somehow keeps her unstable mind intact. Yesterday, I witnessed my sister show mercy to him; someone who surrendered to her. I never thought I would see her do anything of the sort in my lifespan. I doubt she finally questioning Shao Kahn's authority after all this time, she undoubtedly has a scheme going on within the Earthrealm forces. Mileena steps into the arena, ending her conversation quickly. I peer over at father and Shang Tsung who both face Mileena. Shang Tsung has a grin that displays his evil intentions; however the tension is evident in Shao Kahn's expression. If she does not succeed, there is no telling what could occur. More and more warriors begin to fill the building and crowd around the arena.

"Kitana, there you are," I hear.

I turn to meet Jade. Her eyes are a pure green and she is clad in gear similar to my own, but her gear is a deep shade of olive and gold chain suspenders fall past her hips. Her hair is tied into a bun with a gold hair stick in the center and her smooth ebony skin almost glows. Jade's staff is mounted on her back and her glaives are sheathed on both sides of her hips.

"Jade, have you spoken to Raiden as of late?" I inquire.

"Indeed I have, we make our move after the tournament. Shao Kahn's terror will be stopped," she replies.

"Yes, time to make a change."

"What of Mileena?" she questions.

"What about her?"

"Well she seems particularly…drawn to a certain Earthrealm warrior," Jade points, revealing Smoke in the crowd who watches Mileena with calm eyes.

"I have noticed…however I know my sister; she is not one to revolt against the emperor. I am almost certain that she is in this for herself now. Though, the reason why eludes me," I say.

"It must be a rather important reason; she did disobey Shao Kahn. I do not recall her ever doing so in the past. She also spared the mortal," Jade states.

"Yes...that was particularly strange. However, she is not to be trusted, the emperor has corrupted her mind."

Jade nods in agreement.

"Silence!" Raiden commands, ending all conversations. "Kombat continues with Mileena," he pronounces.

"Yes it shall," Shang Tsung intercepts. "And she shall fight Kung Lao!"

I turn my attention to Kung Lao who stands near Smoke as well as the woman in purple. The woman's expression seems to show a bit of concern, but he whispers something to her which places her mind at ease. Mileena's expression remains blank as Kung Lao steps onto the arena. A look of determination sparks in his eyes as he comes face to face with Mileena.

"Fight!" father shouts.

Mileena advances to Kung Lao, using her open palms to strike him. She manages to land a hit, but he catches her right hand. He proceeds to knee her in the stomach and flips her onto her back. While on the ground, she quickly trips Kung Lao, and back flips into her fighting stance as he hits the floor. As Kung Lao takes to his feet, he places a hand on his hat, causing it to slightly shimmer as he removes it, holding it in his hand. Seeing this, Mileena draws her sais and aims them at him. He advances in an attempt to cut her vertically. The thick razor on his hat meets her sais, which sends sparks flying in every direction. He slightly falls back, sending another vertical hat strike Mileena's way that she dodges. She responds with a kick to his lower abdomen.

Kung Lao aims for her feet with a horizontal swing of his hat as Mileena jumps, sending another kick to his lower jaw, making him hit the ground. Mileena dashes to him with her sais, aiming to make impact and to close the distance. However, Kung Lao vanishes. She comes to a halt, keeping her sais at the ready. He reappears behind her just as she turns around to meet him. He delivers a brutal kick to her upper jaw and she is sent to the ground on her back again, peering up at Kung Lao momentarily before standing. She then advances to him, swinging her sais very fiercely from the left to the right. Kung Lao skillfully deflects each attack as sparks evaporate into the air around the both of them.

Kung Lao deflects most of her attacks with his hat. However, Mileena strikes his leg with her sai, impaling through his layers of skin, leaving her weapon in his flesh. This causes him to drop his hat and kneel with a painful groan escaping his lips. Mileena takes this as an opportunity to bring her knee to his chin, making him fall and land on his back. When Kung Lao cannot seem to stand or continue to fight back it is over. My sister seems to be growing in the art of kombat. This match was unusually quick.

"Finish him!" Shao Kahn announces.

Mileena walks up to Kung Lao and removes her sai from his leg. His blood is left stained on it. He grunts in pain as she grabs his collar and drags him over to the Earthrealm forces near Raiden, and then throws him out of the arena. She turns to where Shang Tsung and father are, twisting her sais with her fingers, and then wipes the blood from her weapons onto her gear. Shao Kahn seems slightly more content with Mileena's performance today. Though she did not quell him, which seems to irritate Shao Kahn. I have never seen Mileena advance this far without taking a life. How...strange. However, her fight is not yet over.

"Well done Mileena," Shang Tsung compliments.

"She beat Kung Lao with great speed, she is improving," Jade takes note.

"Indeed, but she is a threat to Earthrealm, and Outworld as well," I add.

"Your next opponent is Liu Kang, the Mortal Kombat champion!" Shang Tsung shouts.

"Hm…" I mutter, seeing my ally enter the arena with my sister.

She takes a few steps back, keeping her sais elevated in ready position. He clenches his fists and bows to her respectively. Seeing Liu Kang in kombat always has inspired me to assist Earthrealm. He has never performed a fatality against any of his enemies and he always shows respect. The spirit of Earthrealm is truly astounding.

"Show me what you can do," he smiles at her.

She does not say a word, but tightens her grip on her sais, staring at him with tense eyes.

"Fight!" Shao Kahn shouts.

Mileena is the first to attack, striking straight outward with one of her sais. Liu Kang dodges it, sending jabs to her abdomen slightly injuring her. She takes it, and then strikes Liu Kang with her elbow, making him stumble back. Mileena points her sais outward as two magenta energy blasts advance from them, injuring Liu Kang's torso. He takes a step back, delivering a low fireball that hits Mileena's leg. He then gives her a strong kick to the chest, making her hit the ground. She looks upward at him for a moment and then stands. Mileena runs to him, aiming a sai at his head. He evades it and grabs her hand, twisting her arm and causing her to drop her sai. He gives her straight and quick fists to her cranium, followed by an uppercut that sends her back down to the ground.

I hear a groan or two escape her lips as she takes to her feet again with only one sai in her hand. As if in a split second she vanishes, reappearing in front of Liu Kang. She delivers a double-kick to both the front and side of his cranium, causing him to stumble. Mileena wastes no time. She goes to attack once more, but Liu Kang uses his signature bicycle kick move, knocking her onto the arena floor to stay, making her drop the other sai she yields. I peer over to Shao Kahn, who is obviously furious with my sister's pending failure. She comes to a halt on her hands and knees with a groan.

"Finish her!" Shao Kahn's voice holds more anger than usual.

Mileena who is still on the ground looks upward at Liu Kang as he advances to her.

"I will not."

As soon as he got the words out, the woman in purple rushes up to Mileena, helping her get to her feet.

"Sister, are you alright?" I hear the woman in purple say in a low voice.

Sister? I have not seen that woman until this tournament. Is Mileena making allies with both forces? What could she be planning? And more importantly, who is the woman she is always with? I turn to Jade to see if she took note of this. She turns back to me, indicating she also took note of what just occurred. Should Mileena be planning something drastic, she must be stopped. As the woman assists Mileena up, she grabs her sais and they exit the arena, leaving the kombat building. Shao Kahn is definitely up to give her a tongue lashing after the fighting is done. The look on his face is almost unbearable.

"Liu Kang, you will now battle with Kitana!"

I turn to Jade who turns to me with the same expression. I must battle him as if I do not know him, and I must also allow him to claim victory without any suspicion to assist Earthrealm. I will even lay my life on the line for this realm, as long as Shao Kahn never has it under his control and as long as he no longer has me under control.


	17. Revelations

**~Mileena POV~**

Li Mei assists me out of the arena. I see Smoke next to Kung Lao, both of them eyeing me as we exit the place. I could not possibly stand there and feel defeat come across me. We go to the back of the building, where no one really ventures.

"I did my best in sparing Kung Lao's life; however father is not pleased. He expected me to kill every warrior I engaged in kombat with during the semi-finals," I say.

"Well what can he do? You are already out of the tournament," Li Mei replies, making a valid point.

Smoke appears in front of us with Kung Lao at his side.

"Are you alright Mileena?" Smoke questions, coming face to face with me.

"Yes, I did not care much for this damned tournament to begin with," I say as he peers downward at me.

Kung Lao appears the same as he did before our fight, and he seems to have stopped bleeding.

"Seems you are back to your normal state," I say to Kung Lao.

"Yes, master Raiden restored me."

"That is rather impressive," Li Mei adds.

"Well, I must return, today father shall be informed of Kitana's treachery," I announce.

"Then let us be on our way," Li Mei adds.

We head back around the building, going inside. I have not seen Rain as of late, he must be running an Outworld errand for father. As we make our way through the crowd, I notice Kitana in the ring with the man in black and red robes. Her sapphire plated fans are drawn, and she attempts to throw one at him. She misses, and he gives her a quick uppercut, making her lose balance. He then advances to her and flips her onto her back. There is no way he could defeat her with that much ease, she must be letting him take her victory. But no matter, she is all mine now.

"Finish her!" father seems even angrier at Kitana's loss.

"No," he states simply as he walks over and offers Kitana his hand.

She takes his hand and gets back onto her feet. She now faces father. His eyes even hold more rage than I before I feast on my prey.

"Liu Kang, you have advanced to final battle. The portal shall take you to the tower tomorrow to face...me," Shang Tsung announces.

Liu Kang gives no reply; he just bows his head, and then steps off of the arena to stand with the Thunder God.

"Anyone who wishes to spectate is welcome, other than that you are all dismissed. The portal opens at noon," the Thunder God pronounces, causing commotion to break out.

All the warriors and spectators begin to leave the building, as well as Li Mei Smoke and Kung Lao. I go to follow.

"Mileena!" I hear father shout.

I pause. Smoke turns around as well as Li Mei with worried eyes. However, I signal them to just go on without me and I turn around slowly. Kitana is still in the arena facing me, and father is eyeing me with murderous eyes. I stand there a moment as everyone but father, Shang Tsung, Kitana and I exit.

* * *

The building has become empty, and the anger seeping from father becomes thicker. I advance to father along with Kitana.

"Father, there is-"

"Silence!" he practically screams at me.

I pause, not saying another word.

"So, the so called champion of Mortal Kombat, who might I remind you is a mortal himself, managed to defeat both of my daughters?! Both of you, the heirs to my name, the Kahnum?!" he booms.

I peer over at Kitana who puts her head down in shame. She may be misleading to him, but she cannot mislead a warrior of deception such as myself. Maybe if father would listen to me for once he would know of her treachery as well. He is so blinded!

"Father listen!" I match his tone, becoming just as angry.

He reaches out and grabs me by my throat, lifting me from the ground. I struggle for air as I try and release myself from his grip.

"You shall stay silent!" he shouts to me, and then turns to Kitana. "And you, you will never fail me again! Or you will both be executed!" he tightens his grip on my throat, making it harder to breathe.

"Yes father..." she mumbles angrily.

He turns his attention to me, and raises me higher in the air as I struggle to break free.

"Both of you, get out of my sight!" he says in pure irritation as he tosses me away from him to his right.

My back hits a wall causing my sais to unsheathe and land on the ground. As I catch my breath, Kitana exits the building. Damn her! I stand, holding my hand to my injured neck. I peer over father's shoulder to a smirking Shang Tsung, who glances back at me in amusement. That instigating sorcerer is lucky that he is even allowed to breathe to this day. However, father's ignorance on Kitana's actions makes me impatient.

"You do not understand, Kitana-"

"I said, get out of my sight!" he repeats even louder than before.

Out of frustration, I stand. If I am to die, if I am to never be seen over Kitana, then she must die too. My blood boils thinking of how I am always the second choice; well no longer will I stand for it. I proceed to walk out with my fists clenched to my sides. As I exit, I notice the sun is close to setting. The sky shines in an abnormal shade of orange with a slight tint of pink. The beach is oddly empty and only sounds of ocean waves, crickets and other species fills the air.

I begin to walk along the sands of the beach. I will not allow her to go on breathing. I will quell her this eve. I place my hands upon my sai holsters, only to feel nothing. I pause in my tracks and peer downward at them.

_"Blast! My sais are still in the kombat building," _I remember.

Whether father likes it or not, I am going back in there for my weapons. Smoke gifted those lovely blades to me, and I refuse to lose them merely due to father's attitude. I turn around and begin trotting toward the kombat building. I feel the sand flatten underneath my feet with each step. The vibrant forest appears to be darker, and the building is unusually quiet. I proceed uneasily toward the entrance. I attempt to ease through, but I pause in my tracks, for I hear my name. It sounds like father, who is most likely still angered about our failure. I step back and listen in.

"Mileena is not the one I am concerned about sorcerer!" I hear and stand away from view.

"When I created her this was what you desired emperor," I hear Shang Tsung reply.

"But she is not my daughter! She is of mere sorcery! Kitana is the one I do not want defecting to Earthrealm! She knows too much!"

My eyes widen.

_Mere sorcery?_

"Kitana shall not defect; you know Mileena will not allow it, it was the whole purpose of her creation."

_Creation? I am...a creation? After all this time...ten thousand years of living and murdering for Outworld, believing I was the heir. I see now...it is not that he favors Kitana, he just never acknowledges me because I am not...real. I am not real._

I back away, not wanting to hear anymore. How could I have not known after so long? I take more steps back, part of me almost wanting to forget that I ever heard such a revelation. I continue backing away in disbelief, until I feel myself back into another person. I turn rapidly with wide eyes, only to meet Rain's eyes.

"Mileena?" he asks.

I cannot focus onto him. I am too shocked, too confused. It all makes sense now, my appearances, my personality, it is all the exact opposite of Kitana. I am but a mirror of her existence. I am but a mere laughing stock of her person.

"What is the matter?" he asks stepping closer.

"Do not touch me!" I say quickly as I back away from him.

He gives me a confused stare, then slightly advances closer to me.

"What happened? Why do you resist me?"

"I...I am...I do not exist...I am merely a being of sorcery," I think out loud.

If I do not exist, that means I am not the heir after all. All these years I have just been the emperor's puppet. He has deceived me since...my creation. I was foolish enough to believe all of his words without question, foolish enough to murder so many under his command without a doubt. Rain examines me with a blank expression.

"I know it is quite difficult to accept it, but you do not have a choice," his voice comes off as cold.

My eyes focus to him, narrowing slightly. I have no choice? How does he know what I am referring to? I now examine him closer, taking in his cold expression as he crosses his arms. My eyes narrow onto his form. By the Gods...he knew about this even before I. All this time we have spent together and he never even attempted to tell me. All of the things he bestowed upon me...undoubtedly lies. Not much of a surprise from Rain...however I never expected his treachery to tread my way.

"You...he told you?!"

"No, I have known for quite some time," he admits with a straight face and fierce eyes.

"And you never considered telling me who I was?!" I clench my fists again.

"There was no need. But since you know, now the entire truth will be revealed."

He narrows his eyes at me.

"You were created in Shang Tsung's flesh pits. Kitana's blood along with Tarkatan essence was fused in order to create the most vicious being to serve as Shao Kahn's daughter in case Kitana ever stepped out of line. This being, or clone should I say, is you Mileena."

Rage begins to consume me.

"Why would you keep this from me?!" I approach him angrily.

"Because you don't exist!" he matches my tone. "The emperor owes me the throne, for without me, he would not have Edenia in his clutches!"

This does not sound at all like the Rain I was beginning to know, or the Rain I grew up alongside. Outworld has corrupted him. He has betrayed me before I could even betray him. Not only that, but his idea of betrayal is much more crude than mine. Keeping such a secret from me and attempting to use me is unforgivable.

"With you and Kitana gone, I shall become the heir!"

Hearing these words causes me to rage and I can feel my body become tense as my eyes begin to glow. I remove my mask and pounce onto him, biting and gnawing at his neck while holding his shoulders as the blood sprays me entirely, staining my face and teeth. He lets out a shout in horror and loses his balance, taking us both to the ground as I continue feasting upon him. I feel the urge utterly consume me as he attempts fighting me off. He conjures his magic waters. I continue to feast as the water takes the shape of a cord and wraps around my neck. It then tightens around me, chocking me. I become even angrier, and out of reflex I draw my hands back and begin digging into his torso with my sharp nails and bare hands. He shouts even louder at this as I struggle for air. However, I feel the cord of water slightly loosen around my neck, allowing me to gnaw into his flesh faster as I continue clawing into his flesh. His eyes widen as I begin tearing into his carotid artery near his throat. His voice box gives out and mutes his screams and his body becomes motionless.

I proceed to rapidly chew into his flesh while drinking his spilled blood leaking from his artery. I chew until my teeth snag onto his clavicle and then I pause for a moment. I inhale and exhale deeply, gazing down at my newly made prey. His eyes are still open and the shock is still evident on his face. His blood seeps into the sand below as I examine his corpse. It has been so long since I have had the pleasure of doing this. I stand, gazing down at what I have done. One of my first allies's life has just been ended by my own hand. I never would have thought I would slay him, though it felt so relieving. Now he has no chance of becoming an heir. I begin to walk down the beach, leaving his corps as the sun begins to set. I suppose the Thunder God was correct this entire time. Now is the time to choose how I shall spend these next years. I am an entity, a spirit, a mere creation. I must begin anew.

There is no turning back to Outworld once Shao Kahn discovers what I have done. Rain is very high ranking in his forces, he would never forgive my treachery. I must become invisible, become someone or something more than just the emperor's false daughter. I walk until I reach the other side of the beach near the location of my cottage. I pause and drop to my knees onto the sand right in front of the water. I place my hands into the sea, rinsing them clean of the blood I shed mere moments ago. I then splash the water onto my face and rinse my face and teeth free of Rain's blood. However, his blood still slightly stains my gear. I feel the light breeze hit my body and I let out a sigh. I back away and sit on the sandy surface, peering out into the horizon. A faint noise comes to my attention and causes me to turn around rapidly to find Smoke standing ten feet away near the forest. He stares at me, giving off a concerned look as he proceeds to run toward me. He comes directly in front of me and kneels down to my level.

"Mileena, what happened?"

I try and respond, but all I can think of is the deceit, the lies, and the lives taken throughout my false existence. I peer downward in shame. His hands gently grace my chin as he forces me to face him. He analyzes my neck, leading his left hand to my injuries.

"Who did this to you?!" he questions angrily.

I peer at him shamefully.

"Shao Kahn..." I let his name escape my lips.

Smoke's expression becomes one of pure anger.

"I will murder him," he vows with an expression I have never seen upon his face before. "Why did he do this?! You are his daughter!"

"Well...to make it simple, he is not truly my father. I overheard that I am merely a Kitana duplicate created from sorcery," I conclude darkly.

He gazes at me and then takes my hand, making me stand with him.

"So you are a clone? I would have never guessed..." he says shockingly.

I just nod, and look away.

"I also...murdered Rain, who knew and never attempted to inform me of such secrecy. He merely wished to have me to arise to the throne."

"That blasted Rain, I should have killed him myself when I defeated him in the tournament. However, you murdering Rain? That's great!" he adds.

I smile at this, for that was the last reaction I was expecting. He moves my chin with his other hand, making me face him once more.

"The emperor will get what is coming to him. As for being a clone, you have nothing to worry about, because you are everything she could never be," his voice is sincere, and his eyes hold meaning. "You can now make your own path, Mileena. And there is nothing I would rather do than to continue along that path with you...as your noble tour guide," he chuckles.

I join him in laughter as I lock hands with him.

"Well...you are a great tour guide," I humor him as we chuckle more.

Smoke's comments always seem to distract me from reality. _Smoke..._even from the very start of this tournament he has been the main reason I kept fighting, despite my plans to assassinate Kitana. I cannot deny it anymore, I long for him. I get closer and place my arms around his neck, gently bringing him into an embrace. His face lies merely inches away from mine and his eyes watch me with interest as I move my hands through his white-silver hair, taking in his scent and the way he feels. I then move my hands to his face and remove his mask slowly, revealing his appealing features. Smoke stares at me a moment, then his hands travel to my hips as he leans in, kissing me.

His hands begin to explore my form as our kiss becomes more aggressive, and soon I lose myself. I pull him deeper into the kiss and he complies. We suddenly vanish into smoke and reappear in the forest as his lips still make contact with me. He then backs me against a tree and pins my hands to the bark, delivering to me a blissful sensation.

"Mmm," I react as his hands venture to the sides of my torso.

I pull him closer as we teleport in a cloud of smoke again, my back hitting what feels like the door to my cottage. Smoke holds my waist and pushes open the door, leading me inside and closing the door behind him. I never would have guessed I would lust for him this way. He pauses our kiss and gazes downward at me.

"You are beautiful, and you are all mine," he says and then leans downward, kissing me again.

I try my best to kiss back, but it is somewhat difficult with a shortage of lips and razor sharp teeth. He notices this and giggles, and as do I. Smoke then places his nose onto mine, rubbing it back and forth. I join him in this action with a small giggle and both of our eyes close. He then moves his hands from my waist to my torso, slightly rubbing my breasts with a smile. He pauses, leaving the sensation of his hands on my skin to haunt me for a moment.

"I secretly wanted you since the first time I laid my eyes on you," he admits humorously.

A tingling sensation comes over me, causing me to giggle yet again.

"I secretly wanted to kill you," I add.

"Aw, I couldn't have been that bad," his voice rings so gently in my ears.

Instead of giving an answer, I just pull him closer. He understands me more than I understand myself at times, which makes me care for him, though I hate to admit it. He smiles and then suddenly studies me with a serious expression.

"No matter what happens, I will always be here for you," he promises in a stern but still soft voice, the look in his light brown eyes piercing me.

I bury my head into his chest as his arms wrap around me. My arms wrap around him as well.

"You do not know what you are getting into with me...you are crazy for wanting to be with me," I caution him in a low voice.

"Mileena," he graces my chin, causing me to face upward and analyze his eyes. "I'd rather die a million times over if it meant not meeting you," he reassures me.

I embrace him tighter, and then guide my hands to his face. I gaze deeply into his eyes.

"But...I am not a real person..."

He lifts me by my waist and walks me to the bed, rubbing noses with me as I wrap my legs around him.

"You are to me."

He gently lies me down and climbs on top of me. His hands slip off my top swiftly, exposing my chest. His lips then meet my neck, delivering a tingling sensation to me. I assist him in taking off his top and then pull him closer, allowing him to take control of me. This feeling of lust I have had for Smoke for so long finally takes over. His lips travel down to my chest as a small moan escapes me. I continue to guide his head further down my body with my hands, feeling his lips brush past my torso, and soon my waist. His hands venture over my shorts just before tearing them in half and removing them from my form. The loud rip sound hits the atmosphere and I see him toss them aside. I examine him as he continues to plant his lips along my lower waist.

"Smoke..." I utter, part of me not wanting him to stop.

His eyes meet mine.

"Yes?"

"I want to join Earthrealm," I decide.

His entire facial expression screams with joy as his hand caresses the side of my face.

"Really? Are you sure?" I smile at him.

"Once someone discovers Rain's body, I am as good as dead if I stay in Outworld," I reply. "And...I do not want to leave you," I admit.

He smiles at me with more joy I have ever seen out of him.

"I don't want to leave you either," he says, his face inching closer to mine again. "I don't _ever_ want to leave you," he adds.

"I feel the same way," I grin.

"Good, we should talk to Raiden tomorrow and make it official," he continues to smile.

Outworld is no longer a place for me, so why not join the Earthrealm forces? After all, I have Smoke with me now.

"Will it be better than the emperor's forces like you say?" I question calmly.

Smoke kisses my forehead.

"I swear it is, and if I am wrong, feel free to murder me," he says with a grin.

I bring him closer.

"Maybe I will," I reply, and his lips meet me again with passion.


	18. Rivals?

I open my eyes as I lie next to Smoke. His arm is wrapped around me and our bodies are hidden underneath the sheets. The morning sun shines on the realm much dimmer today, and clouds cover the sky. I turn and steal a glance of Smoke. I place a hand on his smooth face and caress it lightly, being sure to not wake him. Strange thinking how an enemy has become my future.

I exit the sheets, exposing my body. I stand, stretch and proceed to my wardrobe, opening it. I grab a random set of gear and dress myself. It is two pieces, magenta, and resembles the gear I wore yesterday. I slip on a different mask and finger-less gloves. I turn to Smoke again who is still asleep. His eyes are shut and he breathes at a steady pace. I smile at this. I should address the Thunder God, but I want Smoke to be there with me once I do so. To my surprise, the cottage door flings open and I instantly turn, seeing Li Mei standing in my door way. Her eyes land on me, then to Smoke, then to our torn clothes on the floor. She lets out a gasp and covers her mouth, looking as if she is trying to hold back a laugh.

"By the Gods..." her voice is somewhat muffled by her hand.

I glance at Smoke, making sure he is still asleep and then turn my attention to Li Mei, leading her out of the cottage and shutting the door quietly.

"It is exactly what it appears to be, but listen," I say as she giggles.

The forest appears much more mysterious and darker than the past days I have spent here. The clouds seem to get darker and darker by each minute.

"I have decided to join the Earthrealm forces," I say in a low voice.

She lets out another gasp, this one louder than the first.

"I am absent for the night and you hit me with something like this?" she inquires in shock. She has a point however.

"Yes, but first I must address the Thunder God before he leaves to the tower with his forces," I say.

"Then, I shall accompany you," she replies.

"There is more," I add.

"Oh, what is it?"

"I murdered Rain. I also discovered that I am merely a clone of Kitana crossed with Tarkatan essence. I am her...duplicate..." I admit.

Li Mei faces me with worry and steps closer, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I see...that is why you are abandoning the will of the emperor. But, if she is joining Earthrealm, and you are joining Earthrealm...that means..."

I peer upward at Li Mei.

"I...must make amends. All of this conflict...I now see it is not her fault, it is the emperor's. Do you know of her current location?" I question.

"Yes, she resides in a cottage near mine, I can show you the way if you would like," she offers.

It takes me a moment to consider the offer. Am I truly ready to make amends with my lifetime rival? The whole point of me going on with this tournament was to turn Shao Kahn against her and then end her life. Though, he has proved to be much more deceitful. I no longer feel indebted to him in any way. Well, it is never too late for a change; I was created from her blood after all.

"Alright, let us be on our way."

She gives me a smile before taking off to the left. I follow and keep up the pace. The clouds get darker and darker, causing the forests' trees and grass to adopt a darker, deeper green in color. We tread into the tall tree area as the birds chirp, yet slightly quieter and much less than usual.

"Do you know what you plan on saying to her?" Li Mei asks.

"Not exactly, but I shall think of something."

"I wonder if Shao Kahn has discovered Rain's death; he _is_ one of his best generals. Well, _was_," she replies.

"When he does, he will know it was me, which is why this is something I must do."

We come to the small waterfall that overlooks the pond I had last seen Kitana at. As we cross by the hill and slightly pass by the water I pause. The sound of a small twig snapping about five feet away from me catches my ear. A familiar scent fills the air as well. My instincts take over and Li Mei who is a few feet ahead pauses also. She faces me with a cautious expression.

"Did you hear that?" I question.

"Yes, I did..." she scans the area with me.

I look left, and then upward just in case. Yet, I see nothing. A strange feeling of nostalgia comes over me.

_Smoke turns his head quickly, breaking our eye contact, looking first left, then right._

_"What is it?" I question uncertain of what he is analyzing._

_"We may have walked too far..." he whispers, standing perfectly straight, peering everywhere into the forest._

_"What do-"_

_"Shh," he interrupts, still searching through every tree, leaf, and branch with his eyes._

_I join him in searching for what might be the disturbance. He walks forward a few steps slowly, somewhat drowning out the noise of his movements. His eyes focus on something I cannot see. I keep up with him, standing at his side, ready for anything. I hear a stick crack behind us and turn quickly._

I come back to reality and peer to our left as Kitana emerges from the woods. It seems as if she chooses this spot to spend her leisure near often. She is wearing a one piece blue battle getup with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her boots are knee high with her weapons sheathed on her lower legs. She does not look very happy to lay eyes on me, though I can now understand why.

"Kitana," I say as she approaches. Her name almost sounds foreign coming from my lips without spite laced in my voice. "We have unfinished business," I continue.

"Yes, it appears we do," she says, unsheathing a fan quickly and aiming to strike me.

I pace backwards avoiding it, confused. Li Mei tries to advance to her, but I hold my arm out, stopping her.

"Li Mei, go," I speak, making my voice clear.

"Sister!—"

"Go," I repeat myself more sternly, and she retreats back the way we came.

She obviously took what I meant by unfinished business too literally.

"You waste your time, Kitana. I am not here to—"

"Forget about explaining yourself. Do not fail to recall who grew up alongside you, I know of your deceitful ways," she utters coldly.

"If you know me so well, then you should know that I am joining Earthrealm," I remain calm.

"Absurdity, you fight only for yourself, you are a danger to every realm. Therefore, you must die," she charges at me, swinging her fan horizontally.

I duck her assault and bring a charged open palm to her abdomen. I reach for my sais but I do not feel them. Damn me, I never retrieved them from the kombat building. She unsheathes her other fan, swinging one vertically that I pace to dodge. I deliver a kick to her chest and proceed to swiftly jump onto her shoulders, flipping her into the pond with my legs. She drops a fan, and I dash for it before she stands, succeeding. She stands and her battle attire is now soaked from the pond. She aims her sapphire fan at me, and then advances. Kitana strikes and I counter. Blue sparks emerge from the fans as they collide. She gives me a kick, and then grabs my arm, throwing me into the pond's waters.

I stand quickly as she throws her fan in a horizontal motion. I move out of the way just in time, but it manages to graze my left arm just before it gets stuck in a nearby rock. I throw the other blade vertically, but she jumps over it and gives me a kick to the lower jaw. I stumble backwards a moment. Kitana takes the opportunity in attempts to strike again. However, I use my leg to sweep her feet off the ground. I pace backwards and go into my stance; for I am here to convince her we are on the same side, not to murder her, as strange as that sounds coming from me. Kitana stands with slight anger in her eyes, and then leaps into the air. I vanish with magenta trails following me, meeting her in the sky with a kick to her upper jaw.

She lands back in the water, placing her hand to her face. I peer downward at her. Kitana manages to get back on her feet however, and spins swiftly, vanishing in a mist of blue. She reappears behind me just as I turn around, bringing a fist to my face. As I stumble, she grabs my arm, twists it and then brings her foot to my cranium swiftly. She twists my arm further, threatening to break it just before she tosses me to a nearby rock, making me crash into it directly.

* * *

**~Li Mei POV~**

I dash away from the conflict, retracing the way we came through the forest. I must find the Thunder God. I pass through the trees swiftly, crushing the grass and pebbles beneath my feet. I hear the sound of air blowing around me harshly. However, another sound catches my air. Without pausing my running, I turn to see a blade projectile with a purple glow, almost exceeding my speed. I pause and duck as it travels over me, taking a strand of my hair with it. I turn around to see no one in sight. I become cautious as I hear the noise approaching again, making me turn around swiftly. It comes back, but even faster, spinning as it advances. I avoid it by rolling to the right quickly. I follow the three edged blade, watching it return to its handler. _Jade_.

"What was the purpose of that? You have no quarrel with me!" I shout making sure she hears every word.

"You assist Mileena, yet she is just deceiving you," her voice stays clear of any emotion.

"She is not; it is you and Kitana who are deceived of her true intentions!"

I see Jade get into her fighting stance, gripping her glaive. Another is sheathed on her hip.

"You are a fool, she wants the realms under her control. She has allies in both realms that she knows she can persuade into doing her biding. I along with Kitana have known this for quite some time, and now we strike."

She charges at me, swinging her glaive. I pace to the right dodging it, and give her three swift kicks to her chest. She catches my leg the third time, and then delivers a fist to my chin just before throwing me to the ground. I stand, and open my palm. A white, blue tinted energy sphere forms, traveling to Jade swiftly and injuring her. She grunts and stumbles as I leap into the air. I flip frontwards as the same energy engulfs my feet, allowing me to land two kicks to her head proficiently.

She kneels as I land my feet in front of her. I attempt to strike her with my right hand and she catches my fist. She uses her momentum to latch onto my throat with her other hand. Jade proceeds to choke me and I feel the air slowly leaves my lungs. I knee her twice in the waist in retaliation, causing her to lose her grip and fall back. I aim to attack her again, aiming my fist for her as she aims her glaive my way, throwing it too fast for me to dodge. It impales my shoulder and pins me to the bark of a nearby tree as I grunt in pain. I try and remove it as Jade comes face to face with me. She takes her staff from behind her, and aims it linear at me.

"Do not worry, she will not deceive you any longer," she says just before striking me with her staff, and everything goes dark.

* * *

**~Mileena POV~**

Kitana accesses the fan that was stuck in the rock and advances to me. She raises it into the air while spinning it, conjuring wind to lift me off of my feet with blue winds. I struggle to shift my weight, doing anything I can to escape the elevation as she leaps into the air, meeting me with her fan. She slices my chest and kicks me down to the ground, landing on her feet.

Kitana stands over me with her fan raised in the air ready to strike. I trip her and get to my feet again. I aim to attack until I sense something approaching me from behind. I pace to the left and turn around. A swift blade spins in the air as Kitana stands and catches it. She tosses it back the way it came. I turn to see Jade, catching it in her hands. I fall into my stance, prepared for anything, shifting my attention between the two evenly.

"So you would go the extra mile to defeat me? Should I feel honored?" I mock.

"You are a threat, and if not stopped now you will someday become like the emperor," Jade inputs, drawing her staff.

"A threat? I am no longer aiding the emperor, both of your efforts are pointless," I keep a sharp eye out for both.

I feel blood dripping from my upper chest, but I ignore it. I should have gotten my blasted sais last night. However, I have no choice. I must hold out against the two.

"Lies; you will not leave this forest alive!" Jade says, approaching me quickly.

Jade swings her staff as Kitana throws her fan. I catch the staff in time to deflect Kitana's attack and crash my forehead into Jade's. Kitana runs to me, bringing a fist to my upper jaw, followed by a swift kick to my back from Jade.

* * *

**~Li Mei POV~**

My eyes open as a sharp pain shoots through my arm. I peer downward to find my shoulder still impaled with Jade's blade. I attempt to touch it, but the pain becomes even worse. I analyze my surroundings and notice the darkness of the forest became deeper. I feel a speck of water land on my leg. I turn to the sky to see it completely covered in clouds.

_Mileena._ I grip the blade, attempting to ignore as it slices my palm. I wince from the pain, and begin to pull. I feel the blood escaping me and the cracking of my collar bone taking effect. More water particles fall against my skin and I pull harder as the blade cuts into my palm and fingers. Waters then fully pour from the sky as a storm begins brewing from the clouds. The rain makes my palm become moist, making removing the blade more difficult. I notice some progress when the blade slips out of the bark, allowing me to freely be able to move. I drop to my knees and the blood begins flowing from my hand as well as from my shoulder.

"Ah!" I scream as the blade slowly escapes my skin.

Half of the blade comes loose, slipping through my shoulder and grinding against my bones. I pause and then breathe. I face the sky as the cool water hits my face, relaxing me. _One, two, three_. I pull my hardest, and the blade exits my skin in excruciating pain. Another scream escapes my lips momentarily as I sit on the grassy plain. I breathe heavily and keep the blade in my hand as I stand. I resume running back the way I came, however I do not know of the Thunder God's current location. I must find Smoke, he will know. I come to my sister's cottage and kick open the door quickly.

"Smoke!" I shout, but he is not here.

I run out instantly, going to the beach. I can still feel the blood pouring from my shoulder, though I do my best to ignore it. I arrive on the sandy surface, yet no one is around oddly. I run to the other side where the kombat building is located. I see Sub-Zero walking with Smoke out of the forest, headed toward the kombat building. They are a good twenty feet away from me. _There he is_.

"Smoke!" I shout, placing a hand on my shoulder and advancing to him with the blade still in my grasp.

I see them both turn in my direction. He wastes no time in running towards me along with Sub-Zero. They come closer and both of their eyes show confusion on what has just occurred.

"Li Mei, what happened to you?!" Smoke shouts in panic.

"Never mind me, I must locate the Thunder God. Mileena is in trouble!"

"What sort of trouble?" Smoke questions.

"Kitana attacked her! She believes Mileena is deceiving us all just to claim both realms for herself," I explain quickly.

His fists clench and his expression hardens.

"Where is she?"

* * *

**~Mileena POV~**

I duck Jade's staff and roll quickly, knocking her off her feet and onto the forest ground. I turn to meet Kitana with a fist to her eye, causing her to stumble. I grab her head and slam it into a nearby rock, making her groan. She lies there a moment as her blood spills onto the rock. It is then slowly washed away by the pouring rain. Jade kicks my calf, causing me drop onto one knee as she brings her staff to my throat, choking me against her own body. It begins to glow in a shade of violet as she tightens her grip. I claw at her, but she does not falter. I struggle for air as rain drops fall, hitting everything in sight.

"Kitana, now!" she shouts.

Kitana stands, closing her fan and advances to me. I struggle against Jade as Kitana approaches. She draws back her fan, and then punctures my abdomen. I let out a gasp as one of my hands travel to her blade slowly. She begins to twist it while peering into my eyes. A weak groan escapes me as she withdraws her weapon, but only to plunge it deep into my chest. I gasp even louder and let out a groan as I feel my body beginning to fall limp.

I feel her blade pierce through my heart and rib cage. I lose all of my strength as Jade keeps me steady, allowing Kitana to finish me. My mouth fills with blood as I stare at Kitana with wide eyes. However, she says nothing, she just gives me a cold glance as if she has been planning to do this for a long time. Maybe if I never became allies with mortals and if I did not attend this tournament, it would be me finishing her.

"Mileena!" I hear and turn to my left slowly with my eyes somewhat narrowing.

Smoke stands there with a horrid facial expression just before taking off into full speed after me. Jade removes her staff from around my neck and Kitana retrieves her blade from my chest. Blood pours from my torso as I fall to the ground on my back, becoming numb throughout my entire body. I peer upward to see Smoke battling Kitana and Jade. My blood slowly travels down from my body onto the terrain as the rain strikes me softly. My vision and awareness of reality phase in and out as I see Smoke battle Kitana. What feels like a moment later, Kitana hits the ground next to me along with Jade. Jade places a hand on her swiftly, and they vanish into a green mist. My eyes manage to open a bit wider as Smoke dashes to me. He kneels and lifts my head gently.

"Mileena, no..." he mutters as his eyes travel to each of my injuries with a painful expression on his face.

He assists me in removing my mask, putting my breathing at slight ease. I now feel the blood rush to my mouth. I let out a cough, which causes some of the blood to run down the side of my face. Smoke's eyes widen at this as the rain pours down fiercer, engulfing us both in water.

"Smoke...I am so glad to see that at least you stuck by me through this...pointless crusade..." I become stiff, no longer able to freely move.

I just peer upward at Smoke, seeing a tear form in his eye. I know it is over now. I have been defeated. I use all my energy to bring a hand to his face.

"Do not be disturbed...I see now this was bound to happen..." I mutter.

"No, you must live on," his voice is raspy, and a tear flows down his cheek from his left eye.

I weakly smile upward at him as he holds onto me. I know that he knows I will not survive this. However, I am glad that I have the honor of losing my life in his presence. My eyes start to narrow and most of my energy now drains from me.

"Tell Li Mei to stay in Earthrealm... I know she will be happy with Kung Lao..."

"Mileena no, just breathe slowly, Raiden is on his way with her now, but you must stay alive so he can heal you," his voice rings of so much determination that it puts my mind at ease.

I cannot manage a reply to him; I just stare at his soft face with a smile knowing this will be the last time I will lay eyes on him. I feel it...and I accept it. My eyes shut slightly. He shakes me gently, making them open wider.

"Remember when we bet on a favor, Mileena?"

_"Fine, you are the victor!" I say joyfully, giving in._

_He does a small cheer then laughs._

_"Now what is that favor?" I ask hurriedly._

_"Oh you will find out eventually," Smoke says with a sly smile._

_"You cannot just hold it against me forever, you have to use it tonight," I jokingly command him._

_"We shall see," he says, knowing he probably really would use it to his advantage eventually_.

It comes back to me.

"Yes," I say weakly with a smile still on my face.

"Well, the favor is, I need you to hold on, do not give up on me please," he begs me, not taking his eyes off of me even for a moment. "You and Sub-Zero are all I have left," he confesses painfully.

I take one good last glimpse at Smoke. I was absurd to think I could live like a mortal. I did not exist as my own being from the day I was created; no amount of allies could have changed that. I was always an entity, a shadow of Kitana. My eyes close and I lose all control of my body. There is nothing I can do now.

"Mileena! Mileena!" his voice becomes faint, like a dream.

His hands try and shake me awake, but I cannot react. I wish I could tell him that I am sorry. I wish I could have fought this.

"Please, Elder Gods please do not put me through this now..." I hear him plead over his cries. "Please no...you said you would never leave me..." I hear him say faintly.

I feel Smoke lean his head onto me, as well as a single tear hit my chest.

"I love you..." is the last thing I hear from him as everything becomes black and non-existent.

The feeling of him with me, now mostly gone. One last thought creeps into my mind that I wish I could speak to him before I perish.

I love you too...


End file.
